The Strong Side of Darkness
by Venquine1990
Summary: Light is evil and Darkness is good. This Harry discovers only a fortnight after - supposedly - losing his godfather, Sirius Black. But if Voldemort is good and Dumbledore bad, then who can Harry trust? And what is the Cruore Dolor Potion? And who is Lea? Find out and read this story. WARNING mentions of adult content, male/male romance, multishipping and HEAVY AD/MW/GW BASHING!
1. The Gathering And The Truth

**The Strong Side Of Darkness  
**_**Chapter 01  
**__**The gathering and the truth**_

It's the 19th of June and in one of the deepest lying rooms of Riddle Manor four men and a woman are sitting together at a large, nicely ornamented table. The four men all look quite different, but each of their attention is drawn at the woman – two of them out of shock and the other two out of sympathy – as the woman cries her eyes out.  
The woman has a pale skin color, which contrasts strongly with her wavy black hair reaching down to her armpits and her dark eyes with long, wavy eyelashes. The man next to her has thick brown-red hair that is curly and lies on top of his head, reaching to just below his ears and his dark brown eyes look at the woman in pained sympathy.  
The man at the head of the table can barely be described as human as he has a pale, chalk-white skin, snakelike nose thrills and blood red eyes with cat-like pupils inside them. This man too is looking at the woman in sympathy, which greatens the shock of the other two males and lets them look at each other in shocked wonder.  
The man on the left, next to the white-skinned man and opposite of the woman, has greasy black hair that lies all the way down to float just above his shoulders and his pale complexion is, like with the woman, strengthened by the dark color of his hair and his dark brownish black eyes are currently looking at his companion in barely concealed confusion.  
His companion in question is the only one with paleblond hair and still, like his partners, he has a pale complexion and a straight face with pointed chin. The man's blond hair reaches down to his upper arms and his grey eyes are obviously trying to see if his black-haired companion knows anymore of why the woman is crying.

The woman then sniffs: "What have I done? What on earth? How could it? He – he wasn't supposed to die! He was supposed to part with Harry, not push the boy away from my spell! I wanted them apart! Apart, so Dumbledore wouldn't further target their relationship! He wasn't supposed to die! WHAT HAVE I DONE?"  
She screams and the brown haired man quickly hugs her with a tendency that further shocks the two men opposite them. Then the pale man speaks and with a calming voice he says: "You need not to worry, Lily. I already suspected Dumbledore would undo of Sirius this way, so I made sure nothing in that Department could kill anyone."  
The three men and woman look at him and he says: "You see, Nagini might not have been able to locate the Prophesy last Christmas, but she was clever enough to tell me something else of the same interest. It seems that the Department Rooms act quite alike to the Room of Requirement stationed at Hogwarts school.  
At the Room if you want a certain something, you walk past the wall with your mind firmly on what you want three times. The Rooms of the Department are quite alike and the doors there hold the same magic. So how could Harry and his friends reach the Death Chamber if they obviously wanted to escape the Department?"

The woman seems shocked, as if she understands what the pale man is implying and she growls: "Dumbledore." The man she looks at nods and says: "Dumbledore. I have, from reliable source, heard that Dumbledore spoke of Sirius and, and I quote, _how convenient the Crouch-Black feud was working on Sirius' impatience.  
_He obviously locked Sirius up in the one place he would have nothing to do but remember the night he lost everything and then, to be surrounded by everything that reminds him of his terrible youth, combined with his own natural need to help his friends and loved ones and that Feud working on his mind and nerves – it was all planned, my dear."

Now both the woman and her partner still holding her look beyond furious and then the pale man at the head pulls a pale blue potion out of his black cloak and slides it over the table to the reddish brown haired man, saying: "James, take this and go to Harry's house. Then cast the spell _Slyteri Mortue Transi _on his bedroom door. It's the same spell I put on the Veil of Death and it will, if Harry leaves his room, transport him to a saver location."  
The man nods, stands up, bows to the pale man and kisses the woman on the cheek before leaving the small room. The pale man then turns to the woman and says: "Lily, dry your tears and return to your potions. We need to find an antidote to that everlasting Polyjuice Potion you and James are wearing if we want to continue our plans."  
The woman nods and bows as well to which the pale man says: "Oh, and inform James that he has to put an illusion spell on himself. We can't have Dumbledore's spies recognize him." The woman smiles and leaves. Over and over the other two men share shocked and confused glances with each other and finally the pale man turns to them and says:  
"Severus, please aid your long time friend in her search. I'm afraid her combination of Potions and Charms talents are working a little too well." This makes the man named Severus look shocked and he asks: "Potions and Charms talents. My Lord – was that – is Bellatrix really – is she?" But the man seems unable to end his question and Voldemort asks:  
"Lily Potter under an Everlasting Polyjuice Potion that is working overtime? Yes, Severus, yes indeed. And Rodolphus is really James Potter, who was so kind as to, two weeks after his son's first birthday, inform me of the true deaths of my two most loyal friends, Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, tortured to death by Albus Dumbledore."

Severus and his friend share a shocked glance and the blonde asks: "My Lord, how – how were they – how did Dumbledore kill them?" Voldemort sighs, making the two share another shocked glance and says: "If I have to go by what James told me, it was a death even crueler than my Darkest forms of magic, my friends.  
Apparently on Harry's birthday, Dumbledore attacked the Lestranges, making Bella bleed badly and forcing Rodolphus to carry her to the woods. There Dumbledore caught up with them and cast 3 quick Bone Crushing spells on Rodolphus's legs, so quick and so strong they completely obliterated his left upper and lower leg and his left kneecap.  
Rodolphus fell and asked what Dumbledore was doing as it is apparently a Hollow Law not to attack a fellow Hollow citizen no matter what side of a war you are on. Dumbledore then told them they were in the way for his plans concerning young Harry – obviously having to do with the Prophesy – and that the Greater Good had to prevail.  
James didn't trust those plans as he had not heard of any plans of Dumbledore's concerning his son himself and then he saw the man throw away Bella and Rodolphus's wands before casting Non-verbal Pressure spells on their ribcage. These slowly pressed their ribcages onto and through their organs and then he left.  
James knew he was not strong enough to go against Dumbledore's strongest spells, his non-verbal spellwork and so he faked to agree with Dumbledore's suggestion of the Fidelius and then let Peter bring himself and Lily to me. This happened 2 ½ months before they went down under and a week before they did they reached through my insanity.  
We planned and planned and agreed we would let Dumbledore have his way until Harry's 16th birthday and then, together with Harry and his partner chosen by the Potter Curse, James explained this one to me, quite interesting really, we would destroy Dumbledore's credibility and then fight to let the world believe in Caring Light and Strong Darkness."

Severus and the other man look at each other shocked and Severus asks: "My Lord, what exactly is the Potter curse?" And Voldemort says: "It is apparently a gene that resides in all Potter men and that makes every 3 out of 4 Potters between 15 and 16 years old fall for a redhead that is, by destiny, by magic and by personality, absolutely perfect for them."  
Severus looks shocked and asks: "And Potter Senior was under that too?" Voldemort nods and Severus sighs and says: "So Lily was never supposed to be mine. Her entire being was not just perfect in my eyes but for Potter too." And the man hangs his head down, only to snap it up in pure shock when he feels Voldemort pat him on the shoulder.  
The gesture is obviously comforting and the blond man, having noticed the gesture, says: "My – My Lord!" To which Voldemort says: "Calm yourself, Lucius. Lily and James have been talking to me over and over again these last 5 months and just like before my defeat have they been successful in giving me back my sanity."

The two men nod and then Severus asks: "My Lord, what really happened? That Halloween night, I mean?" The white man sighs and while Severus whitens slightly does Voldemort say: "I knew how much it meant for Bella and Rodolphus to be killed by no one but me, it was a dream they confided in me shortly before their deaths.  
And so I turned them into Inferi and Lily induced them with a Polyjuice Potion that would last 2 weeks. On Halloween Night James, Lily and Peter helped me through the wards before Lily and James said goodbye to their son and gave him a little bit of their family magic. I then killed Bella and Rodolphus, but I never intended to kill Harry."

The two men look shocked and Voldemort says: "The Prophesy speaks of a boy with the Power to defeat the Dark Lord and James told me it said one would die by the hand of the other. But Potters are immortal until their 21st birthday, so only if forces as strong as Dumbledore would interfere would I be able to kill Harry.  
Yet, for the sake of our plans and out of gratitude of Lily and James getting me my sanity back, did I keep my choice on Harry and so we knew Dumbledore would make Harry his vulnerable, weak little weapon, intended only to weaken, but not kill me, so that Harry would die a hero, Dumbledore would kill me and keep the fame he's had all these years.

James and Lily each made sure Harry had some of their family magic, Lily's making sure I could not kill Harry incase I lost my sanity again and James' making sure part of him would always be with Harry, thus explaining Harry's Patronus form. They then left and I decided to see if Dumbledore had already done a number on Harry.  
I cast a power revelation spell, combining it with a life aging spell and the combination of that showed me how much Light power Harry would have in the future. But that Light Power got in contact with the Dark Power of the Killing curse residue that was still in the room and that caused an explosion strong enough to destroy my body."  
The man sighs and says: "And unfortunately was my travel past the way of immortality a little too far. I had created too many Horcruxes – vessels in which I keep parts of my soul – and so my soul was too badly shattered to handle such an explosion of opposite powers. My soul further cracked, causing my insanity to return, and part of it –

Now resides in Harry's scar."

The two men whiten in fear and Severus says: "But – but My Lord, if that's true – and – and if Dumbledore knows of this – then surely he will – he will –." And Voldemort ends: "Let Harry kill himself, yes. That is why I wanted Harry's blood. So that his blood in my body would tie him to this world would Dumbledore's plan succeed."  
Color returns to the men's faces and then Voldemort turns stern and says: "Severus, Lucius, you are now part of our plans. But we discovered that Dumbledore has two very loyal lackeys and part of our plan is letting him know we are onto his real plans, the plans he hides behind his acts of being a grandfather like saint.  
I need you two to pick these two up and wait with them here until James returns. Then we will reside in a more comfortable and – for Dumbledore unpredictable – location. After all, the old coot is not the only one who can hide out in the house of the enemy." His two companions grin evilly and Lucius asks: "Who are we to get, My Lord?"  
And Voldemort says: "Molly and Ginny Weasley." Shocking the two and Lucius asks: "Ginny Weasley? Again her?" Voldemort nods and says: "Yes. Apparently her Boy Who Lived Crush has diminished over the years and she is now willing to feed Harry a Jealousy Potion, ensnare him and get his kid before Dumbledore kills him.  
All she and Molly want are to be seen as the heroes of the Potter line and through that get access to the Potter fortune. They care nothing for Harry, but for the sake of Harry falling for Ginny they pretend that they do. That needs to stop and it needs to stop now." The two men nod, stand up and say as one: "Count on us, My Lord." Before bowing to the white man and leaving the room, already silently discussing all kinds of plans.


	2. The Spellwork In Action

_**Chapter 02  
**__**The spellwork in action**_

**James' POV**

Having put up an illusion I now look like a middle aged man with graying brown hair and my wand looks like a leash holding a retired looking golden retriever. This is all part of the plan as such a man really lives here and that makes it less suspicious for me to walk past Privet Drive number four, the house of my repulsive Sister-in-law.  
I look at the neatly trimmed lawn, the perfectly kept flowerbeds and the brilliantly painted fence and repress the urge to gag as it all looks as fake as a Barbie doll house. I shake my head and fake to wipe some dust of my shoes, using the kneeling position to find my son's room, which really is not that hard to do.  
The entire house looks perfectly bricked and painted and yet a good trained eye can detect strangely shaped holes positioned over the top and bottom of a single window in the right front wall on the second floor. Looking closer, faking to retie my shoes, I see a rusty pin still stuck in one of the holes and wonder what all that could be for.

I shake my head, knowing I will have to ask my son later and instead fake to tug at my dog's leash, silently casting the spell Voldemort teaches me. I see a soft green glow changing to the same color as a Portkey spell and quickly scan the area, my sharp Auror-trained eye seeing absolutely no one – not in obvious hiding spots, nor in the obscure ones.  
Feeling relieved and wondering where the Portkey will lead my son too, I quickly fake to walk my dog back to my house and at the front door – pull out my famous Invisibility Cloak. Sniffling as I see it I remember giving Dumbledore a perfect copy of it, with a spell on it to make it work for at least 20 years, just to make him think I was still loyal to his cause.  
I then thank myself for having picked this citizen of Privet Drive, as he is known to be as paranoid as Moody, and skittishly look around, checking the area once again before putting on my cloak and fleeing the area. Arriving at the same tunnel where I heard my son had, last year, encountered 2 Dementors, I take a deep breath and Apparate away.

**10 days later**

Harry Potter feels terrible. The death of his beloved Godfather is not even the cause as it had been the entire last week. No, Harry Potter feels terrible, because he is terribly afraid. The last 3 summers have been hell for him, especially last, because his uncle is determined to make him, Harry, a slut and make money of him having sex.  
The man, fat as a whale and with black hair and blue eyes had sworn to him that, the minute he leaves his room he will be subjected to his _new lessons_ and so Harry had kept himself to his room for the last 3 days, using an empty flower pot that had been hanging from aunt Petunia's window as a toilet and using many bottles of water to keep himself clean.

Food had luckily enough been given to him deep at night by his cousin Dudley, who whispered he was repaying him for saving his life, but Harry was only able to eat a bite or two before fear, pain, hatred and loss took him the rest of his appetite and so he had been giving most of it to his snow white Snow Owl named Hedwig.  
Harry had kept Hedwig indoors, not wanting Vernon to use her to get Harry out of his room and Hedwig, like always, had seemingly understood his reason for not letting her hunt. He had, though, kept her cage door open and she had been residing on his shoulder, chair or bed for the last 3 days, only going into her cage to sleep.

Harry is now looking at the floor, sitting on the side of the bed and having his hands clasped together just over his knees. He had just woken from another nightmare, again about his Godfather's death, but it was not the nightmare that kept him awake. Harry had seen the shock and pain Bellatrix Lestrange had felt when she had seen Sirius die and the confusion about how this murderer could feel like that kept him from falling asleep.  
"She was of course his cousin." Harry thought, but then he remembered that this was the same woman that had tortured Alice and Frank Longbottom – parents of his good friend Neville Longbottom – into pure insanity and that Sirius had hated every member of his family except for the Tonks part, which consisted of Andromeda, Ted and Nymphadora.  
Harry sighs and mutters: "It just makes no sense, Hedwig. No sense at all." The owl crows softly, knowing she has to be quiet if she doesn't want to wake Vernon and Harry says: "I mean, why would the same woman who tortured 2 people insane feel so shocked and hurt about killing a family member she doesn't even like? I just don't understand any of it." Harry sighs again and shakes his head, not knowing he is being watched.

**James' POV**

For the last 3 days have I wondered. Wondered why my son won't leave his room. On the same day I had cast the spell had Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy apparently been ordered to take Molly and Ginny Weasley out of their family Home and to bring them to our lair, something the two men had done with absolute brilliance a week later.  
Lucius had hidden himself in the deep grass and bushes surrounding the wards of the Burrow and had silently summoned the two witches' wands, while Severus brought Ginny to the front yard, which in turned lured Molly out. Severus then offered them both some Felix Felicis – a potion that would grant them nothing but good luck.  
Severus had even gone so far as to take his Potions Kit with him and had convinced the two that they had to help him search the perimeters of their grounds for the last ingredient and they had split into three, making it easier for Lucius to first stun and apparate Ginny and then Molly into Riddle Manor before throwing them both in the dungeons there.

I personally shake my head at the stupidity of the two females and have to snicker again as we had induced two House Elves with long lasting Polyjuice Potions and so no one of the Weasley family was any wiser about their actual missing family members, not even with the overenthusiastic way that one of the House Elves cleans.  
I then spare another glance around and see Remus – an amazingly good friend of mine with light brown hair that seems more and more flecked with grey – sitting on a garden bench of a yard opposite Harry's house. The man is obviously invisible for Muggles and fakes to be reading the newspaper, as he has been reading the same page for the last hour.

Then suddenly he shocks me as he growls: "You won't get him, scum." And his amber brown eyes stare straight at me from behind his newspaper. Cursing myself for not having put up any deodorant, a spray that would surely hide my natural scent and keep Moony from noticing me, I focus back on my son, faking not to have heard him.  
This takes a lot out of me as I have to try really hard not to joke around with the man like I did back in school and I whisper: "Come on, son. Just walk out your bedroom door. You'll be safe then. Just walk out." But I make sure to whisper this soundlessly as I don't want Remus to be onto me more than he already is.

Another ten minutes pass and all I see Harry do is grab that same flower pot he _stole_ from his aunt's window on the afternoon of his arrival. For some reason he sniffs at the pot and then pulls a face as if he's smelling 3 days old garbage. He opens his bedroom window and I hide myself a little lower, not wanting him to see me as well.  
Then he shocks me as he turns the pot upside down right over an opened garbage can and I see a large amount of poop and pee fall out of the pot. I stick half my head out of the bush I'm hiding in and shout: "Why on earth is he?" But then Harry looks up and I stick my head back down quicker than the Snitch flies around.  
Turning up a single leaf to see through I see Harry looking around and again stare at the garbage can, now seeing that some drops of the pee have missed their goal. Looking back up, I wonder why my son would use a flower pot as toilet and with a breaking heart, I think: "Oh my poor little boy, how much are you suffering in there?"

Then suddenly Remus says: "Well, well, seems today is my lucky day." I turn around, not about to show myself in the bushes to Harry just to look at Remus and he says: "I have to watch over my cub and instead I get to catch a torturer and a traitor." I wonder what he means until I hear a soft squeaking coming from below me.  
I look down and see Peter in rat form sitting next to me. Shocked that Remus sniff him out even as a rat and even from at least 10 feet away, I look from the rat to the man and back to my son before suddenly a brilliant idea comes to my mind. I turn away from Remus and with my head hidden well inside the bush, I whisper:

"Peter, I want you to get into Harry's room. Lure him out of it. Let him see you and run through the door. Please hurry, Pete. My son is treated so badly there he doesn't even dare to go to the bathroom. I want him out of there, Pete." The rat nods and scurries across the street, causing a hard growl to erupt from behind me.  
I turn around and see Remus close his newspaper firmly, only now noticing that the thing itself is three years old and that the pictures are moving. I spare one last glance at my other best friend and when I see him climbing the drainpipe leading to Harry's bedroom window, I know my son will be safe soon and with a smile, I apparate away

Just seconds before a spell is supposed to hit me.


	3. Stories Inside A Chamber

_**Chapter 3  
**__**Stories inside a Chamber**_

**Harry's POV**

I have just thrown out yesterday's garbage – under which my poop and pee and have heard a loud shout, but couldn't discern the words or where they came from. Scanning the area for any Order members or Death Eaters, I suddenly see a spell coming from the house opposite mine and hitting a bush in the garden next to it.  
Looking at the house opposite mine closely I see an amber brown eye and instantly realize who I am looking at. This both pleases and hurts me as I had made Remus Lupin lose the only friend he had left and I close the window with guilt eating at my heart, while still unable to understand those emotions I saw in Lestrange's eyes.

Then suddenly Hedwig turns violent and starts diving down to the floor and it only takes my Seeker trained eyes a few seconds to see a colorless rat with silver paw scurrying over the floor, his moves making it look as if he wants me to see him. Realizing who this rat really is, my anger rears as Pettigrew has no right to live now that Sirius is dead.  
Jumping to catch the rat myself I miss and fall on the floor. Hedwig flies up and lands on my chair, encouraging my with her hoots to catch the bastard. I grab onto my wand, but don't pull it out as I stand up, knowing I should only cast magic if the man-now-rat attacks me first as underage wizards are not allowed to use magic.  
The rat then runs for the door and while fearing for my uncle and what he could do, concerning my _new lessons_, am I not about to be lenient to that traitorous rat again and in a wild burst of instincts, do I grab my trunk, having not even unpacked a thing in the last three days. Hedwig seems to understand my instinct and enters her cage.  
I then release my hand from my wand and grab her cage, all the while looking at the rat. But for some reason has Pettigrew not moved from the doorframe and instead is he just sitting there in his hind legs, looking at me directly as if telling me to follow him.  
Wondering what the bastard is up to, I put Hedwig's cage on my trunk and grab my wand again before dragging the heavy item across the floor over to the rat. He quickly scurries over the doorframe and to my shock disappears before he reaches the other side. Shocked that the rat tricked me, anger clouds my better judgment and I follow.

But when I cross the doorway myself do I feel a familiar tug behind my navel and while feeling absolutely ridiculous for falling for yet another Portkey trap, do I also wonder how the rat could have cast this spell on my bedroom door without me noticing. Then I wonder if that was the shout I heard and with that I land on hard, wet stone.

Quickly standing up, I pull my wand, knowing that I will now need it, but then a painfully familiar voice shouts: "GET BACK HERE, YOU SCUMBAG!" And I see a man with long brownish black hair, deep grey-blue eyes and a pale face with hollow cheeks and dirty cloths running after the same rat I chased earlier.  
My mouth drops as I see my dead Godfather chase the betrayer of myself and my parents and the one who ruined my, my parents and my godfather's life and whisper hoarsely: "S-Si-Si-Siri-Sirius?" The man stops chasing the rat and only then, when I see the rat scurrying up the statue of someone who resembles a monkey in my eyes, do I realize where I am.

I look around myself wildly and indeed do I see the wet puddles, the small lakes, the tunnels, the large statue of a man of great stature and everything else that makes Salazar Slytherin's Chamber of Secret a place you would rather not be, especially because the dead Basilisk still lying on the same spot as where it fell when I killed it 3 years ago.  
I then turn back to my godfather, who has – while I was looking around – come closer to me and while I suppress tears and call up all the strength that I have within me, do I raise my wand at him and he stops, shocked and standing only 5 steps away from me. Trying not to give in to the urge to close the distance, do I ask:  
"What did you not want Molly Weasley to see, when and to who did you give it?" Feeling guilt eating at me as I remember the broken two-way mirror that I keep in my trunk and that I dared not to watch at until after Sirius had died, but that I had broken when it had failed to contact Sirius' mirror a day before I came back to Privet Drive.  
The man looks confused for a second and I whisper: "Petrificus –." But then understanding shines on his face and he says: "A Two-way mirror, on the day Harry Potter, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger were to return to Hogwarts and given to Harry Potter to make sure I could keep in touch with him."

I lower my wand to my side in shock and then he says: "And to further prove you it's me." And before my teary eyes does the man change into a wild looking black-furred dog with a close resemblance to the Grim and with his pink tongue hanging happily out of his mouth as he barks at me and with his muzzle caresses my trunk-holding hand.  
Hedwig then flies out of her cage, as I had forgotten to close it, and lands on the dog's back, which is the last bit of evidence I need and with a loud clank I drop my wand and trunk, causing Hedwig's cage to roll across the watery, slippery floor and while paying it no notice, do I hug the dog tightly, crying all the while.

The dog happily licks my neck and nuzzles my shoulder and all the while do I whisper apologies, unable to talk any louder thanks to the happiness causing a lump to stay stuck in my throat. Then suddenly the dog yelps and when I look up I see Lupin standing a few feet away and with his wand on the dog's back.  
He swishes his wand again, obviously getting ready for a new spell, but I use my reflexes to stand in front of the creature with my arms wide and my mind chastising me for dropping my wand. I then shout: "No Lupin! It's really him! I swear!" And the man's eyes widen as he sees – and I feel – Sirius changing back to human behind me.

I then quickly say: "I already asked him something only he could know. Trust me, it was something out of a private conversation, I swear it." The man nods and Sirius says: "And next to that, cannot even Polyjuice Potion make someone capable of taking the same Animagus form as me, so my transformation says it all."  
This makes me smile at him and then he turns around and asks: "But why take your entire trunk and owl cage when chasing that rat?" I shrug and say: "I don't know. My instinct was telling me it would be better to take them with me and Hedwig seemed to agree as she returned to her cage when she saw me reach for my trunk."  
The man nods and Remus asks: "But where did that filthy scumbag take us?" And I look around, saying: "I would prefer to know how he can even cast a spell that portkeys someone into the Chamber of Secrets. I thought there were Anti-Apparation and Anti-Portkey spells included in the wards around Hogwarts, were there not?"

And a velvety voice that makes pure shivers of fear run over my spine and makes Hedwig fly all the way up to the top of the statue with craws of shock and fear, says: "There are, but the Chamber is situated so deeply under the school, the wards can't reach them. Therefore, only one with Slytherin blood can cast spells connected to the Chamber."  
And a man with chalk-white skin, snakelike nose thrills and blood red eyes with catlike pupils walks into the room from one of the pipes on the far left, cloaked in a long black robe and with his wand casually in his hand. Instantly I dive behind Sirius and reach for my wand, while Sirius and Lupin aim theirs at Voldemort.  
I turn to Sirius' side, but he pushes me behind him and so I aim my wand past his side and aim it at Voldemort as well, but the man waves us away and says: "Don't be silly, I don't believe a word that stupid prophesy says. Never have, except for the times where I was suffering from insanity caused by my own stupid actions."

We all look shocked and then he casually slings his wand arm so that his wand falls out of his hand and slides to my trunk, which is still lying behind me. I look at the white piece of Yew wood and while the urge to step on it and rid the world of an evil wand is very strong, do I suppress it to keep my focus on the man.  
Then Sirius asks: "And just because we now have your wand, you think we trust you? We know darn well how well you are with non-verbal spellwork, Voldemort." The man sighs and says: "Very well, if that is how you wish to see it. But tell me this, who's non-verbal spellwork can even the strongest wizard not break?"

The two men in front of me share a look and Lupin says: "Well, next to yours, you mean?" The man nods and Sirius says: "That's simple. The only wizard who's non-verbal spellwork even you can't break is Dumbledore's." This makes me spare a glance up to the front of the Chamber and then up to my owl.  
Hedwig shares a glance with me and for some reason do I get the feeling that she won't go up the pipe to warn Dumbledore about our location. Wondering why, I see her turning her attentive brown eyes back on Voldemort and focus on him myself, my hold on my wand strengthening as the man speaks again and says:  
"Yes, indeed. And what other mark was there often to see up in the Air, next to my Famous Dark Mark?" To which I ask: "Trying to be teacher again, Tom?" Trying to lure him into making a mistake, but for some reason does hearing his birth name not anger the man like I have seen him do the last 2 times we met.  
The man sighs and says: "Yes, yes, that would have angered me, had I not finally been cured of my insanity. Really, 2 ½ months of talking in on me and getting me my sanity back and one single Power check spell getting in the way of some Killing Curse residue destroys not just my body but those 2 ½ months of work. Ridiculous, I tell you."

Wondering what he could be on about, he asks: "Have you remembered yet, gentlemen?" And Lupin says: "Well, I do remember there being a weird mark up in the air often between 1976 and 1981, but somewhere around Harry's first birthday did that disappear. Wasn't it one that seemed to crush the Dark Mark, Padfoot?"  
Sirius nods shortly, but his eyes are trained on Voldemort and I can see the trained Auror he must have been all those years ago. Voldemort nods and says: "Indeed, but the last one Dumbledore ever made was never seen, did you know that. It was destroyed before it could pull anyone's attention. Did you know who destroyed that?"

And Sirius spats: "Let me guess! You before you killed my best friends!" But Voldemort shakes his head and his next words shock the living daylights out of me, almost making me drop my wand as Voldemort lowers his head and says: "I really owe you 3 an apology for the illusion and the lies I kept up all these years."  
I shake my head and ask: "Are we sure that's him? My scar sure isn't hurting, so it could be someone else. Could be Dumbledore testing us, right?" But then Voldemort says: "I can assure you, Harry, Dumbledore knows nothing of this. Not yet, at least. I do plan to let him know soon enough that his little plans are through."

"His plans?" Sirius, Lupin and I ask and Voldemort says: "Let me first prove that Peter leading me into the Potter Home all those years ago did not have the devastating after effects you remember." And with a single slim finger he points straight over Sirius' shoulder. We all keep our wands on him and still I slightly tilt my head.  
Looking behind me, I focus my ears, which are trained to hear even a leaf fall from the backyard while sitting in my room, and suddenly hear something hard and sturdy run over the wet stone floor. Trying to decipher what it could be, I hear Lupin ask: "Do you hear hooves?" And I realize that the sound is indeed a hoofed creature running towards us.

I spare a quick glance at Voldemort, who just looks over our shoulder expectantly, then at Pettigrew, who sits a few feet away from Hedwig on the statue, and then focus back on the sound, locating it to come from one of the first pipes on the right at the start of the chamber. Aiming my wand at the sound, I slowly walk towards it.  
I feel Sirius and Lupin walking behind me and, as if the creature can hear our feet splash in the small puddles and step on the hard stone floor, do I hear it slow down its pace. I stop on the right of the pipe and share a tentative glance with my Godfather and ex-teacher, who nod, standing close to me as sign of back-up.

I nod back, take a deep breath, spare another glance at Voldemort, who sees it and to my shock nods to the pipe invitingly and then turn back to the pipe. But then the fact that Voldemort wants me to do this sets my inner alarms on the highest levels and, without my enemy noticing, do I move my right arm together with my face around the corner.  
Only to come face to face with a stag. I shake my head bewildered and turn to look back at Voldemort, who has his head tilted in pleased confusion, as if he's enjoying my discovery of the creature and I blink before turning my face around the corner again, only to come face to face with the same brown colored, black hoofed, silver eyed beast.  
I step into the opening of the pipe, my wand now hanging down by my side and look at the creature, for some reason getting the same weird feeling as I did when I first conjured my Patronus on the lake. I shake my head and look at the creature closely, wondering why its looks look so familiar to me, while I never before saw a stag in my life.

"That's not true." A small voice whispers in my mind and my eyes widen as I suddenly see my Patronus form somehow, before my mind's eyes, merge with the shape of the stag, the two creatures fitting each other every inch. My mouth drops and my eyes widen as I hear Sirius ask: "Everything alright, Harry?"  
He also turns his head around the corner and his mouth drops all the quicker, his memory of my dad's form of course a lot fresher and better than mine and I suddenly remember that, inside Hogwarts I can cast Magic freely. I look at Sirius and with the realization that he is alive and still has a chance to be part of my life, I raise my wand.  
The stag seems not even alarmed that I have my wand aimed at it and with the mental thought of Sirius still alive pushing away the pain and loss of when he supposedly died, I whisper: "Expecto Patronum!" Only for a perfect replica of the stag standing in front of me to come out of my wand and join his side.  
Lupin has by now also turned his head around the corner and all three of us are looking at the amazing, twin-like resemblance between the actual creature and the magically summoned guardian. Then slowly the creature starts to transform, but instead of my dad, does Rodolphus Lestrange appear before us.

Completely lost, I turn to Voldemort and ask: "What in blazes name is going on here?" To which Lestrange says: "Harry James Potter, watch your language." And I actually lower my head, feeling chastised. Wondering how that can even be possible, I turn everything Voldemort has told me over in my mind and suddenly it all fits.  
I look up at Voldemort and say: "Someone hurt the Lestranges and did this in front of someone of the Order, who then destroyed that mark you told us about, before – together with Pettigrew – joining your side and talking in on your insanity, long enough that you no longer wanted to kill me, but still went to my house for different reasons, am I right?"

The man nods and says: "Very good, Harry. You are almost completely right. You see, it was not that someone hurt the Lestranges, it's more that someone killed them." This makes me look from the man to Lestrange and back and then I ask: "Did you hit your head on one of these pipes when you got here or something?"  
The man laughs, making me wonder if I'm having a weird dream and says: "No Harry, I did not. You see, on your first birthday your Godfather got you a sublime gift and your father wanted to overtop that. So he decided to use his talent in wooden and stone structured art to make you a personal gift and went to the woods on the outskirts of town."

I wonder how he knows this and spare a quick glance at Lestrange as I listen on: "Now, one of the most important rules of Godric's Hollow is that those who live in the Hollow do not harm each other when inside the Hollow, no matter what side of any war they are on. The families that lived there were yours, the Dumbledore's and the Lestranges.  
Your father knew this and wanted to use it to let Bellatrix Lestrange become your aunt and Babysitter, to make her Neutral like so many families that sought sanctuary in the Hollow. Unfortunately did Dumbledore know about this plan and apparently, like the plans of so many others, did it go against his own plans.

He wouldn't have that, so on your birthday, Harry, your father was in the woods when he suddenly saw Bella, being carried by Rodolphus and badly bleeding. Rodolphus was tired, exhausted if I have to believe the tale I heard and then suddenly three quick and powerful Bone Crushing spells hit his left upper and lower leg and left kneecap.  
The strength of those spells was enough to completely obliterate the entire bone structure of Rodolphus' leg and he fell down, before your father saw Dumbledore appear from where the spells had been cast." I look at the man shocked and turn to Hedwig, but the owl shocks me as she flies down to sit on Voldemort's shoulder.

Fearing for my pet's life, I whiten and want to send my Patronus at Voldemort, when I see him softly pet her belly. Shaking my head, I turn to Sirius and Lupin, who both have shock visible in their eyes, but still have their stances ready to cast any kind of spell would Voldemort change his mind about not casting Non-verbal magic.  
Taking the same stance and feeling stupid for letting my guard down, I listen on as Voldemort says: "James wanted to go stop Dumbledore, but then the old man spoke and said that Bella and Rodolphus were not to be and that their very presences would disrupt his plans for you and your family – plans James knew nothing about.  
This of course got your father suspicious and Rodolphus asked about the Hollow Law, to which Dumbledore retorted that the Greater Good must prevail, no matter what law. By then it was quite obvious to your father that Dumbledore had lost sight of Humanity in his need for the Greater good, but then it became even worse.  
Dumbledore showed his true colors and threw Bella and Rodolphus' wands far away from the two before casting a Slow Working Pressure spell on both of their ribcages. He then cast that very mark and disappeared and because the Pressure spell was non-verbal, James knew there was nothing he could do to save my two most loyal followers.

Bella and Rodolphus died that night and James undid any kind of illusions that could have let Dumbledore make it look as if their deaths were for the sake of innocents staying alive before burying the two bodies in his own backyard. A week later Dumbledore offered himself as Secret Keeper and offered your family the Fidelius charm.  
That was when your dad realized what Dumbledore's plans concerning your family were. The Fidelius charm is part of the Hogwarts protection, but it is also the most delicate and the weakest part of the protection, no matter how complicated the spellwork. Dumbledore wanted easy access to your family home and thus only offered that one protection.

That was when your father had enough. He was no longer part of the Order and he decided to trick Dumbledore. He took the Fidelius Charm and told Dumbledore he would take Sirius there as Secret Keeper. In truth had he planned for Peter all along, so that Sirius could use his Black Heritage to search for even better protection."  
Sirius looks shocked at this and Voldemort says: "Something he obviously forgot to tell Sirius, I see." Making my Godfather hit himself on the forehead. Remus on the other hand keeps his eyes on Voldemort and I keep my eyes on both him and Lestrange as I wonder where this story could be going and listen.  
"He called Peter to him and told him of the attack he had witnessed. Peter asked him if there was even any loyalty to Dumbledore left in James and when your father answered negative, Peter arranged an audience between myself and your parents. They talked in on me for –." And finally all of it makes sense and I say:  
"Two and a half months, like you said, and by the time you got your sanity back it was one week before my parents were supposed to go down under. They planned with you and somehow that plan consisted of them taking the places of the Lestranges and – the Lestranges taking the places of my parents under the Fidelius spell?"

Voldemort nods and then Lestrange says: "Bella's deepest wish was to be killed by Voldemort, not Dumbledore and Voldemort cared for Bella enough to, even after her death, make that wish come true. And so he turned her into an Inferi, a human body under the spell of an dark witch or wizard and did the same with Rodolphus.  
Lily then used her brilliance as Potions and Charms Mistress and made a Polyjuice Potion that was charmed to last two weeks. I also got her to make a Potion that strengthened the Black Blood in us Potters and that made the family bond between you and Bella strong enough to protect you, would anything happen to her."

I look at him shocked and he deadpans: "No one ever told you that your Grandmother, my mum, is Dorea Potter née Black, did they?" I shake my head and then Sirius asks: "So it's – it's really you, Prongs?" And the man shows a smile I have often seen in my photo book as he says: "Glad to finally let you know, Padfoot old pall."  
Sirius embraces him and I cry silently as the man weeps tears and tears, obviously finally letting go of all the pain he had to suffer over the years. Lupin wraps an arm around me and I slightly push myself against him, wanting his comfort as we both know Sirius needs this chance to relieve himself of everything Azkaban and Halloween caused him.

Then I feel a soft pat on my shoulder and turn my head. My first instinct, on seeing Bellatrix Lestrange, is to curse her for killing Sirius, but then finally the pain and loss I constantly remember seeing on her face make sense and my eyes widen as I softly ask: "Mu-mu-mum?" Making the mean looking woman look very gentle as she smiles at me.  
I smile back and then turn to Voldemort and ask: "How long have you been planning this?" And the man says: "We knew we could do nothing to stop Dumbledore's plan without refusing to continue with the Fidelius charm. And seeing the crude way he killed the real Lestranges, we had to think a little more long-termed."  
Dad then continues and says: "So we decided to let Dumbledore mess up and think he was winning until you turned Sixteen – or nearing that age. That would, after all, be when your Potter Genes would start acting up, which would grant you a powerful Dominant to protect you and us a powerful wizard to help us take that madman out."

I shake my head and ask: "Potter, what now?" The man sighs again, obviously in pure defeat and asks: "Did anyone even tell you anything about your heritage?" And I answer: "Not really, no. They never went further than you and mum and even that was, at best, quite compact, seeing I still barely know anything of your pasts."  
The man hits himself on the head and shakes his head before Voldemort says: "Something which we will surely change and soon. For now, let's move back to Potter Place where we can meet with the other two companions who are, up until now, the only other people who know of what we have planned, shall we?"  
We all nod and Dad offers me a small green rock that looks a lot like Floo Powder turned solid before he says: "Hold onto this with one hand and onto me with the other, okay?" I nod and Lupin shrinks my trunk. Pettigrew then transforms and grabs a hold of Voldemort as he, dad and mum Apparate me, Sirius and Lupin away from Hogwarts.


	4. Potter Place - What A Home

_**Chapter 04  
**__**Potter Place – what a home**_

**Harry's POV**

To be in Potter Place, the location my parents would have raised me had Dumbledore not offered them Godric's Hollow as a wedding gift – wedding gift, yeah right – is still something I cannot wrap my mind around as this place is better protected and more luxurious than Hogwarts or any other place I have ever been.  
Waking up at any time of my liking back before my third year had been an concept almost impossible to wrap my mind around, but to wake up at any time I want in a bed of the softest, finest linen, with a comforter made of the thickest wool and a pillow filled with freely given Unicorn hairs is more than any dream I could have ever had.  
And then to look around and see a room of 20 feet wide and 25 feet long makes me pinch myself on the arm every morning for the last 2 days, no matter how much it hurts to push my nails in my own flesh. This action is then repeated when I walk into my new walk-in closet, filled with all the cloths our Family House Elves have been collecting for me. No, living here is definitely not something I think I can ever get used.

I take a deep breath and, dressed in a soft blue linen button up shirt, beige shorts and a pair of brown loafers, I walk down the mahogany wooden staircase, carpeted with a luscious warm beige carpet with frills on both sides and with a warm comforter over the top of the banister, and down to the amazing looking dining room.  
Entering this from the 50 feet wide by 50 feet tall circular entrance hall, the walls all painted to depicture all the greatest achievements of my family over the last century, I sigh and shake my head at the sight of the gigantic dining table, where Professor Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Sirius, Remus and my parents are already sitting.

Then a soft voice sounds behind me and says: "Still getting used, Harry." And Voldemort – or Tom as he has been telling me to call him – walks over to the table from behind me, still causing me a shiver of fear to run down my spine. To this Sirius says: "Give the kid some time, Tom. You've seen the state he was in before he came here."  
This makes me turn my eyes skyward as neither my parents, nor Sirius, nor Lupin has been willing to let go of the fact that I was throwing a flowerpot filled with my private business into the garbage bin on the same day as when we all discovered the truth and I know it irritates them to no end that I won't speak any word more of it.

But the thought of me hiding in my room and the fact that I almost allowed myself to fall victim to Vernon's _new lessons_ still scares the crap out of me and, when I had seen the amazing room given to me by my dad, I had firmly decided to let my memories of this family life forever overshadow any memories I have of that life.  
Keeping myself to that decision, I plain ignore my godfather's hint at said previous life and simply sit down, to which my mum softly runs a hand through my hair and says: "You look very dashing today, dear." And I smile at her loving tone as I say: "Thanks mum, all thanks to the House Elves keeping up with today's fashion."

Then Voldemort says: "Perhaps so, perhaps not. It matters not." And he resolutely puts down his cutlery before he looks at me with a firm straight face and says: "What matters is that you seem not to be showing any signs of the Potter Curse calling out to your Destined mate. I believe we can all guess who is behind that."  
This worries me as the amazing bond between mum and dad – and the fact that this was thanks to the Potter Curse – had amazed and intrigued me so much I didn't even care that I would take my mum's place in my own relationship. Fearing that Dumbledore really did something to keep me from my destined mate, I ask:  
"Is there anything we can do?" The man nods and says: "I have asked Lucius for a Labes Revelare Parchment and Severus has, over the last week, brewed a Cruore Dolor Potion. These two, combined with a small vial of your own blood, will literally write down whatever there is that is part of you, whether by gene or by force."  
I nod and ask: "How much longer for the Potion?" To which Snape says: "Normally it would have lasted me until your birthday, Mr. Potter, but thanks to the brilliance of your mother and the amazing stocks of Potions ingredients will I be able to finish tonight. I therefore strongly suggest you have a heavy lunch, as dinner will be very unwise."

I nod and the rest of the day, I simply sit in the lounge attached to my dad's bedroom and talk with him, Lupin and Sirius about my school years. Dad of course moans about not being able to spend time with mum, but Sirius seems quite capable of keeping his mind off of it, even without me revealing the most important parts of my school years.  
One thing I feel quite giddy about keeping dad away is my actual Quidditch talent as I want to show dad what I can, not tell him and Lupin quickly catches on as he notices me changing the subject every time we get close to talking about Quidditch. The man seems amused at my attempts, but we still get to fill the entire morning.

Then lunch arrives and mum, Professor Snape, Mr. Malfoy and Voldemort actually come into the lounge as well. Taking my chance, I say: "Hey dad, seeing what that potion can cause once it reveals everything I am and everything Dumbledore has done to me, what do you say to a father-son Seeker match after lunch?"  
I had of course already seen the amazing Quidditch pitch – the same size as the one used during the World Cup – and had actually felt bold enough to go around for a spin on the second morning of my time spent here. Sirius had been the one to catch me and I had sworn him into keeping this secret from my dad, to my godfather's amusement.

Dad smiles widely and toasts his glass of pumpkin juice, saying: "You're on, son. If what I heard from Sirius and Remus these last few days is anything to go by, you have my and your grandfather's Quidditch genes." To this I share a glance with the two and then, with actual pride, say: "Dad, you have no idea."  
Making the Animagus and werewolf in question snicker and making me think of the fact that I was appointed Seeker in my First year with pride. Wondering if Lupin or Sirius know of this, I snicker at the chance of them not knowing and how their faces will look when I tell them – after showing my dad my talents of course.

Then Snape, obviously still wanting to best my dad and actually willing to use me to do it, says: "Potter, why don't we make this little match a little more interesting?" Dad looks at him confused and Snape says: "Your son has obviously hidden a very important fact about him from you, for you to accept his challenge so easily.  
So here's my suggestion. You both release 50 Snitches and the one with the most Snitches in 30 minutes wins. If your son wins, he tells you the fact. If you win, you have to wait until your son's birthday to be told and Black and Lupin get told first. How's that sound?" Dad looks confused and then looks at me.  
Quickly showing him my innocent look, a look that often got the other students at Hogwarts to underestimate me – especially the twins during a Snowball fight – the man keeps looking at me for a few seconds and then turns back to the victoriously smirking Snape. The smirk on the face obviously infuriates my dad and he says:  
"You're on, Snape. Although I don't understand why you made it that my victory would give me a longer time period of getting to know this secret." Snape shrugs and says: "Just my way of keeping your big-head deflated. Your arrogance was always at its worst whenever you won another match and don't deny it."

My dad sighs resigned and while I try not to think back to the memory I saw in Snape's mind, do dad and I spend the next half our preparing ourselves. I ask permission from Professor Snape and when the man has given me such, I put on my official Gryffindor Quidditch robes to lift a tip of the slumber concerning the secret.  
Smirking at the amazingly comfortable feeling of wearing these wondrous cloths again after almost a year, I happily grab my Firebolt – Lupin having gone to the Quidditch store to buy one for dad as well to make the match a little more even – and while rejoicing over the fact that I get to fly her again, do I step out into the ring.

Dad is also wearing his old Quidditch gear – obviously enlarged to fit his grown form – and a large smile appears on his face when he sees my gear. We then both get on our brooms and dad says: "Man, just sitting on these babies feels amazing." And I nod in agreement, while knowing that my experience of a year ago makes me the better flyer.  
I gaze up at the higher stands where Lupin and Professor Snape both open a small metal barred cage, releasing each 25 Snitches, which flutter together to cause a Golden Cloud to be shown above our heads before each and every Snitch shoots into a different direction, making it hard for me to decide which way to go first.  
Looking back down at my dad, I see him looking just as befuddled and when he looks back down at me, we show each other matching grins of enthusiasm and pride before I take off as the first, the Firebolt really a broom made for me and me alone and therefore responding to my every desire and every slightest of moves.

Feeling the wind blow through my hair, blowing through the large open neckline and causing Goosebumps to appear all over my body, I focus with all my might on catching the Snitches, not wanting to revel in the delicious feeling of being in the air again – being away from responsibility and being free.  
Then, from the corner of my eye, I spot a Goldmine. At least 10 Snitches are all fluttering together in opposite directions, some of them bumping against each other and others flying around each other in circles. I grab onto my Firebolt a little more tightly and whisper: "There's our target, girl. Let's show them who they're dealing with."  
And I feel the wood vibrate in excited pleasure. Trusting in my skills and trusting in my broom, I loosen my grip with my hands and strengthen the grip of my knees as I shoot for the small clutter of Snitches. I then slowly let go with both hands and while waving my entire body to direct my broom, do I fly in circles around the Snitches.

Every now and then I swoop in and every now and then do I fly far away as to, not only catch other Snitches I see flying further away, but also to keep my dad from this little Goldmine. Then I have all 10 Snitches and I proudly put each of them in the pouch attached to my Quidditch belt that Sirius handed to me and dad before the match.  
The half an hour lasts on and on and all the while is it obvious to me that my Firebolt loves weaving through the air with me and making complicated moves and techniques as much as I love it. We catch one Snitch after another and after about 10 minutes my pouch is buzzing with Snitches trying to fly out of it.

Then 18 minutes have passed and suddenly Sirius blows a whistle, which we had agreed he would once the half hour was over. Dad and I stop in shock, dad a few ten feet below me and floating in the opposite direction. We both look at my Godfather and he smiles as he says: "Seekers, how many Snitches are there left on the field, I ask you?"  
We both look around and dad says: "As far as I can see there are still 3 left." And I nod, having quickly scanned the entire pitch while my dad talked. Sirius also nods and says: "Correct, and while it would be interesting to see who would get those 3 first, would it also be a little useless, concerning the current score."

We look at him and he says: "James, out of 47 Snitches, did you catch 17 in the last 18 minutes, which means you caught at least one a minute. A nice score, but the other 30 were, in last than the last 18 minutes – caught by your son." Dad looks shocked and asks: "Harry – my baby boy Harry – caught 30 Snitches in 18 minutes?"  
To which I say: "And hold the Hogwarts Seeker Record Time of 3 minutes and 48 seconds." This makes all three men look at me shocked and Remus asks: "You beat your dad's record with 27 seconds?" And I nod in pride. The three men look at me shocked and I spare a glance at Professor Snape, before I say:  
"Hey, what did you expect from the Youngest Seeker in a Century?" And dad and Sirius ask: "The Youngest WHAT NOW?" To which Snape retorts: "The Youngest Seeker in a Century, awarded position by McGonagall after catching a Remembrall from a fellow student out of a 50 foot dive on a school broom – unscratched."

Dad almost falls off his broom hearing this and I smirk at Professor Snape, who has a very satisfied grin on his own face. Then Remus says: "I knew there was a reason you kept changing subjects whenever your dad molded the subject into Quidditch, but hiding the fact that you are the Youngest Seeker in a Century, I didn't expect."  
I shrug and say: "Have been playing for 5 years now and only lost a single match so far. Of course, I haven't exactly been playing any matches since the start of last year, but that aside." But then Sirius says: "Wow, wow, wow, wow, what do you mean, you haven't played any matches since the start of last year?"  
And I shrug as I ask: "Didn't I tell you? I caught the Snitch in the First Hogwarts Game, but then Goyle hit me in the back of the head with a Bludger and then Malfoy started insulting mum and the Weasley Parents, so Fred and I attacked him and while McGonagall just wanted to give us some lines, did Umbridge ban us for life."  
I then scratch the back of my head and say: "To be honest, I wonder if I'm even allowed to have played in this match." But then Snape says: "Don't worry about that, Potter. With Umbridge gone, all her decisions and actions regarding the school and the students have been undone, including your lifelong ban."

I sigh in relief and then the man stands up and wipes off his cloak before he says: "If you'll excuse me, I have to continue that potion." And he leaves the stand while dad and Sirius still look at me shocked. To this I mutter: "Wonder what they're more shocked about. My title, my record or that I was almost banned from Quidditch for life."  
And instantly I have my dad hugging the life out of me, shouting in my ear and cheering loudly of how proud he is of me and how happy he is that I further strengthened the Potter genes and of course his delight in the fact that Dumbledore didn't block these abilities out of me. I personally shake my head and ask:  
"Dad, think you can be exuberantly happy without making me turn deaf?" And instantly the man stops and instead he flies off and starts flying circles and other moves around the pitch. But while looking at my dad, do I still wonder one thing: "How can people say I fly like my dad when my skills on the Firebolt obviously outmatch his?"

I shrug and decide to just give my dad some more time to get used to the Firebolt and how easily it moves and floats around before slowly going down, giving my pouch with Snitches to Remus and then feeling a proud hand on my shoulder. Turning around, I see Mr. Malfoy standing behind me and the man says:  
"Draco sure wasn't kidding when he said you constantly push him to beyond his limits. If this was just you having fun I wonder how you play in a real match." I smile and say: "Wait till the first game next year and you'll find out. My seeker talents are the only thing I am willing to gloat about like my dad surely would have done."  
To which the man says: "Not quite, had your father known you could fly this well it would have been all over the newspapers." Making me hit myself on the head, knowing he is probably right. We then head back inside and the rest of the afternoon I talk with my mum about things that have been bugging me the last few years.


	5. The Potion And The Revelation

_**Chapter 05**_

_**The Potions and the Revelations**_

It's nearing dinner time and Professor Snape knocks on my parents' lounge-room door before entering, Mr. Malfoy behind him and carrying an opened roll of soft beige parchment. The blonde man lies the parchment out over the small coffee table we had placed next to our joined couch and Snape puts the Potion on its left upper side.  
He then turns to mum and says: "Lily, it's best if you sit up. Once we know what Dumbledore has done to Harry, he will probably need you for support and then I will need him to lie down straight so that I can put him under a magical coma and – if needed – a magical statis, before I will start undoing whatever foul Dumbledore has done to him."

Mum nods, while we had been lying on the couch sideways, our lower legs falling over the left side of the couch and our heads on the upper pillows on the top of the right arm rest. We change position and while mum sits up straight, does she pull me close enough that our hips lie against each other and does she rub my side with her warm hand.

Professor Snape then draws his wand and says: "I will need to cast a certain little spell, Potter, that will cause a small amount of blood to be cut from your arm and instantly transported to this vial of potion. I will instantly heal the wound afterwards and then I will slowly let both the potion and the blood flow over the parchment.  
The parchment will then soak up the combo and through the magic of the parchment will we be able to read everything about you, from your name and your birthday, to your blood type and your secret talents. Do you understand, Potter?" I nod, glad that the man is first taking the time to explain this all to me and the man nods back.  
To help him along – and show him my gratefulness for the explanation – do I hold out my left arm and he says: "Good, Potter, the curse has to be done on the non-wand-arm of the witch or wizard." This makes me smile sheepishly and the man shakes his head before quickly casting the spell, making me hiss as a painful sensation runs down my arm.  
Feeling as if a hundred needles have pricked my arm at the same time, I feel my skin tear open in a very small line and while the wound is barely thick enough to let the blood through, do I still see some red substance join with the almost purple substance in the vial. Then Snape swishes his wand again and instantly my wound is healed.

The hiss was of course quite softly as I have felt pain much worse than this, yet I still hissed as I had not expected the pain to go skin deep. Mum softly rubs the spot where a line of magically placed stitches are now tying my flesh together and Snape asks: "Lily, Lucius, Harry, are you ready for me to spill the potion?"  
I look at my mum, who has clear fear in her eyes, obviously for whatever Dumbledore could have been able to do to me over the last 15 years, but this only strengthens me as I know this will help us cripple Dumbledore's reputation and credibility and I turn from my mum to the man holding the potion just above the parchment.

Looking at what will tell me exactly who Harry James Potter is, I know there were many times when I wanted to exploit myself more, give myself new chances for new abilities, but that I would always get a migraine once I decided to indeed do so and that, when closing my eyes, I would see Dumbledore's face before forgetting the whole thing.  
Mentally counting how many times this happened, I almost blanch as it already happened 14 times in only my first year, but had been lessening the last two years as I just didn't have the time nor saw the need to do so and I look at the parchment determinedly, wanting it to release me so that I can finally do what I tried 14 times at age eleven.

I look up at Professor Snape with nothing but determination and self-assurance coursing through my body and the man seems temporarily shocked as he sees this within my eyes. I then shortly let him see, in my mind, the many migraine attacks, before I nod at him resolutely. The man seems dazed for a second, but nods back and lifts the potion.  
He slowly lets it cascade over the parchment and once the purple and red fluid has covered every inch, does he softly put the vial down on the right upper corner. He and Mr. Malfoy then sit down and we all look at the parchment as it slowly seeps in the substance. The purple-red color disappears and black colors, in shape of lines, take its place:

_**Birthname: Harry James Potter  
**__**Mother: Lily Rose Potter née Evans  
**__**  
Birthfather: James Christian Potter  
**__**Magical Father: Sirius Orion Black**_

_**Date of Birth: 31**__**st**__** of July 1981  
**__**Hour of Birth: 22.38 PM**_

_**Blood type: O Negative  
**__**Allergies: Pine wood, Peppermint Humbugs, Sea Salt, Rhododendrons**_

_**Likings of Foods: Chocolate, Lasagna, Treacle  
**__**Hating of Foods: Spicy Meat, Overcooked food, Tea with Honey**_

_**Favorite animal: Stallion  
**__**Least favorite Animal: Great White Shark**_

_**Specialties and blocks:**_

_**Cooking – 28% blocked  
**__**Drawing – 99% blocked  
**__**Painting – 99% blocked  
**__**Singing – 98% blocked**_

_**Musical instruments – 97% blocked  
**__**Creation of songs – 100% blocked  
**__**Creation of instruments – 100% blocked  
**__**Creation of notes – 100% blocked**_

_**Creation of weapons – 100% blocked  
**__**Healing – 76% blocked  
**__**Jewelry – 100% blocked  
**__**Wooden Art – ability inherited 28% – 28% blocked**_

_**Sculpture Art – ability inherited 45% – 45% blocked  
**__**Gems – 100% blocked  
**__**Gardening – 12% blocked**_

_**Flying – 0.1% blocked  
**__**Pottery – 100% blocked  
**__**Dancing – 82% blocked  
**__**Photography – 100% blocked  
**__**Sowing – 55% blocked**_

_**Defensive spells – 23% blocked  
**__**Offensive spells – 23% blocked  
**__**Weaponry – 92% blocked**_

_**Transfigurative spells – 78% blocked  
**__**Charms Mastery – 88% blocked  
**__**Potions Mastery – 50% blocked  
**__**Herbology Mastery – 67% blocked  
**__**Divinations – level: Novice – 98% blocked  
**__**Care of Magical Creatures – 45% blocked**_

_**Mannerism: 54% blocked  
**__**Potter Protection Blood Magic: 22% blocked  
**__**Evans Protection Blood Magic – 76% complete  
**__**Black Magic Enchanter: 100% active**_

_**Potions and poisons**_

_**Loyalty spell – 100% complete  
**__**Concentration: Black  
**__**Duration: 1 year  
**__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of September 1991  
**__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Loyalty spell – 100% complete  
**__**Concentration: Black  
**__**Duration: 1 year  
**__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of September 1992  
**__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Loyalty spell – 100% complete  
**__**Concentration: Black  
**__**Duration: 1 year  
**__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of September 1993  
**__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Loyalty spell – 100% broken  
**__**Concentration: Black  
**__**Duration: 1 year  
**__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of September 1994  
**__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Loyalty spell – 77% broken  
**__**Concentration: Black  
**__**Duration: 1 year  
**__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of September 1995  
**__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Obedience spell – 100% complete  
**__**Concentration: Black  
**__**Duration: 5 years  
**__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of October 1981  
**__**Target: Vernon Dursley**_

_**Obedience Spell – 100% complete  
**__**Concentration: Black  
**__**Duration: 5 years  
**__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of October 1981  
**__**Target: Petunia Dursley**_

_**Obedience spell – 100% Complete  
**__**Concentration: Black  
**__**Duration: 5 years  
**__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of July 1985  
**__**Target: Vernon Dursley**_

_**Obedience spell – 100% complete  
**__**Concentration: Light Grey  
**__**Duration: 5 years  
**__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of July 1985  
**__**Target: Dudley Dursley**_

_**Obedience spell – 100% complete  
**__**Concentration: Dark  
**__**Duration: 5 years  
**__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of July 1985  
**__**Target: Petunia Dursley**_

_**Obedience spell – 100% Complete  
**__**Concentration: Black  
**__**Duration: 5 years  
**__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of July 1990  
**__**Target: Vernon Dursley**_

_**Obedience spell – 100% complete  
**__**Concentration: Light Grey  
**__**Duration: 5 years  
**__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of July 1990  
**__**Target: Dudley Dursley**_

_**Obedience spell – 100% complete  
**__**Concentration: Dark  
**__**Duration: 5 years  
**__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of July 1990  
**__**Target: Petunia Dursley**_

_**Obedience spell – 100% complete  
**__**Concentration: Dark  
**__**Duration: 5 years  
**__**Casted 31**__**st**__** of July  
**__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Obedience spell – 89% broken  
**__**Concentration: Black  
**__**Duration: 5 years  
**__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of July 1995  
**__**Target: Vernon Dursley**_

_**Obedience spell – 100% broken  
**__**Concentration: Light Grey  
**__**Duration: 5 years  
**__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of July 1995  
**__**Target: Dudley Dursley**_

_**Obedience spell – 98% broken  
**__**Concentration: Dark  
**__**Duration: 5 years  
**__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of July 1995  
**__**Target: Petunia Dursley**_

_**Obedience Spell – 100% broken  
**__**Concentration: Dark  
**__**Duration: 5 years  
**__**Casted 31**__**st**__** of July1995  
**__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Fear spell – 75% broken  
**__**Concentration: Dark  
**__**Duration: 10 years  
**__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of July 1993  
**__**Target: fear to bond as son to Sirius Orion Black**_

_**Mind block – 100% completed  
**__**Concentration: Dark  
**__**Duration: 5 years  
**__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of October 1981  
**__**Target: Parents Memories, Quick Growth, Progress as Child, Love of Aunt or Uncle**_

_**Mind block – 100% completed  
**__**Concentration: Dark  
**__**Duration: 5 years  
**__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of July 1985  
**__**Target: Parents Memories, Quick Growth, Progress as Child, Love of Aunt or Uncle**_

_**Mind block – 47% completed – 53% broken  
**__**Concentration: Dark  
**__**Duration: 5 years  
**__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of July 1990  
**__**Target: Parents Memories, Quick Growth, Progress as Child, Love of Aunt or Uncle**_

_**Mind block – 100% broken  
**__**Concentration: Dark  
**__**Duration: 5 years  
**__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of July 1995  
**__**Target: Parents Memories, Quick Growth, Progress as Child, Love of Aunt or Uncle**_

_**Special Mind Block – 100% completed  
**__**Concentration: Dark  
**__**Duration: 5 years  
**__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of July 1990  
**__**Target: Attempts At Self-improvisation, Practicing Personal Talents**_

_**Special Mind Block – 10% completed  
**__**Concentration: Dark  
**__**Duration: everlasting  
**__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of July 1995  
**__**Target: **__**Attempts At Self-improvisation, Practicing Personal Talents**_

_**Ignorance Spell – 57% broken  
**__**Concentration: Dark  
**__**Duration: 10 years  
**__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of September 1991  
**__**Target: Slytherins**_

_**Ignorance spell – 100% completed  
**__**Concentration: Dark  
**__**Duration: 5 years  
**__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of July 1991  
**__**Target: All personal talents except flying, offensive and defensive spells**_

_**Ignorance spell – 10% completed – 10% broken  
**__**Concentration: Dark  
**__**Duration: Everlasting  
**__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of July 1995  
**__**Target: All personal talents except flying, offensive and defensive spells**_

_**Ignorance spell – 13% broken  
**__**Concentration: Dark  
**__**Duration: Everlasting  
**__**Casted 31**__**st**__** of July 1991  
**__**Target: Inheritance, Potter family History, Ancient House History, Ancient House Rules, Ancient House Etiquettes, Ancient House Society Gatherings**_

_**Magical Core Disrupter – 100% completed  
**__**Concentration: Extreme Dark  
**__**Duration: 5 years  
**__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of July 1990**_

_**Magical Core Disrupter – 10% completed – 20% broken  
**__**Concentration: Extreme Dark  
**__**Duration: 10 years  
**__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of July 1995**_

_**Temper enlargement potion – 100% complete  
**__**Concentration: Light Grey  
**__**Duration: 1 year  
**__**Ingested: 31**__**st**__** of July 1995  
**__**Target: Slytherins, Draco Malfoy, Death Eaters, Voldemort, Severus Snape, attempts at Occlumency**_

_**Concentration block – 50% broken  
**__**Concentration: Dark  
**__**Duration: Everlasting  
**__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of July 1991  
**__**Target: Transfigurations, Charms, History, Potions, Divinations, Astronomy, Herbology,**_

_**Mind block – 98% complete  
**__**Concentration: Dark  
**__**Duration: Everlasting  
**__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of December 1992  
**__**Target: Ancient Runes, Divinations, Muggle Studies, Extended Studies, Extended Homework, Arithmacy, History of Magic, Occlumency**_

_**Potter Curse – 100% blocked  
**__**Concentration: Extreme Dark  
**__**Duration: Everlasting  
**__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of July 1994  
**__**Target: Lea – Radiant Garden**_

_**Jealousy Potion - 95% complete  
**__**Concentration: Light Dose  
**__**Duration: 1 year  
**__**Ingested: 5**__**th**__** of August 1995  
**__**Target: Boys dating Ginny Weasley**_

_**Amortentia Potion – 95% complete  
**__**Concentration: Very Light Dose – fused with Jealousy Potion  
**__**Duration: 1 year  
**__**Ingested: 5**__**th**__** of August 1995  
**__**Target: Ginerva Molly Weasley**_

_**Birth-giving ability Block – 99% complete  
**__**Concentration: Extreme Dark  
**__**Duration: Everlasting  
**__**Ingested: 31**__**st**__** of July 1994**_

_**Paternal Enchanter – 89% complete  
**__**Concentration: Dark  
**__**Duration: Everlasting  
**__**Ingested 31**__**st**__** of July 1994  
**__**Target: Any child birthed by Harry Potter and Ginerva Weasley**_

_**Magical Core Block – 100% complete  
**__**Concentration: Extreme Dark  
**__**Duration: 5 years  
**__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of July 1985  
**__**Target: Weak forms of Accidental Magic, Regular forms of Accidental Magic**_

_**Magical Core Block – 100% complete  
**__**Concentration: Extreme Dark  
**__**Duration: 5 years  
**__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of July 1990  
**__**Target: Weak forms of Accidental Magic, Regular Forms of Accidental Magic, Most Common Lesson spells**_

_**Magical Core Block – 15% complete  
**__**Concentration: Extreme Dark  
**__**Duration: Everlasting  
**__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of July 1995  
**__**Target: Weak forms of Accidental Magic, Regular Forms of Accidental Magic, Most Common Lesson spells**_

_**Curse Scar Enchanter – 100% completed  
**__**Concentration: Dark  
**__**Duration: 5 years  
**__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of July 1990  
**__**Target: Causes pain whenever Scar comes in contact with Voldemort**_

_**Curse Scar Enchanter – 40% completed  
**__**Concentration: Extreme Dark  
**__**Duration: 10 years  
**__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of July 1995  
**__**Target: Causes extreme pain whenever Scar comes in contact with Voldemort**_

Here the parchment stops and by this time all four of us are trembling, wide-mouthed and tears are running down my, my mother and Mr. Malfoy's eyes. I personally stopped watching when I saw that Dark Obedience Potion concerning my Uncle and mum quickly responded to that, pushing my face away in her shoulder.  
Snape on the other hand seems not just shocked, but furious and he hisses: "Merlin, am I glad we have those 2 bitches down in the dungeons where they belong." And Mr. Malfoy nods, while I don't even want to know what they could be on about. Then mum asks: "Severus, those completed potions? Are they – are they any danger to?"

But professor Snape shakes his head and says: "Only the ones that have been completed and lasted to beyond this date of today, which is gladly none of them. Potions and spells like that, once completed, have to be ingested or cast again or their magic will wear off and the subject of them will be able to grow an immunity against them."  
Mum and I nod and then dad sticks his head out the door and asks: "Have you guys started yet?" And Mr. Malfoy says: "We just finished reading the list, James. It's beyond terrible." Instantly my dad is sitting next to the blonde man and he scans over the parchment quickly, his eyes widening more and more as he reads.

The man caves in and only Snape and Malfoy catching him quickly save him from a nasty collision with the floor. Sirius and Lupin are next to stick their heads around the doorframe and when they see their friend in the arms of the two snakes, they hurry over to help him up and onto a chair standing in between the couch and the other two chairs.  
Dad almost falls off of the chair as well, completely lack of body by the shock he got and then he asks: "Severus, can you – will you be able to – is there any chance you can –." But the fact that the man can't end any of those questions proves how desperate he has become while reading all that has been done to me.

I look at my dad hurt and slowly untangle myself from my mum's arm, before I cuddle myself tentatively in my dad's lap. This seems to be exactly what the man needs as he hugs my frame tightly, pushing every inch of me in his form and obviously needing to feel my presence near his to reassure himself I still exist.  
Sirius and Lupin share a worried look and they grab the parchment themselves, Sirius turning redder and redder the longer he reads and Lupin turner whiter and whiter the longer he reads. Sirius seems unable to read any further than halfway through the list before he throws it down on the table and storms out, obviously needing to vent.  
Remus on the other hand sits down weakly next to my mum and she wraps a strong comforting arm around the man. Then Snape says: "Yes James. I can heal your son, but I will need Lily's help, it will probably take all night and even then I can heal only the spells and potions that have been cast and ingested recently, the ones not yet completed."

James nods and then he pulls a small flask of dark white potion out of his pocket and hands it to me, saying: "We already suspected that your Potter Curse was blocked, so your mother – with my family instruction booklet – made this antidote which will slowly undo the block. You deserve and need your mate, Harry. So go on, son, take it."  
I nod, smiling at my parents gratefully and then, before taking the potion, I ask: "Who exactly are down in the dungeons, Mr. Malfoy?" And the man says: "Molly and Ginny Weasley. We took them on the very day you all returned home and replaced them with Polyjuiced House-elves to keep the other Weasleys from noticing anything amiss."

I look shocked and ask: "What on earth do they?" But Dad shows me the Jealousy and Amortentia Potion that are on the list, together with the Paternal Enchanter focused on kids I would get from Ginny. Shocked that my new friend would do all this to me – let alone the woman I considered a mother – I turn away again.  
Dad hugs me closely and says: "Don't worry, little one. Severus will heal you and then your Block will be gone and you will have your mate in no time. Sirius and I will look for this Radiant Garden place while your mum and Severus heal you. Is that alright with you, little one?" And I nod at him, desperately wanting my mate.  
Dad nods back at me and then he resolutely nods at mum and Snape. The two nod back and then Snape, with a soft voice that I've barely heard before, says: "Harry, I will have to put your body under a Magical coma to heal of this, is that clear?" I nod, but just before the man starts waving his wand, do I suddenly ask:

"Wait, what does this mean?" And I aim for the line saying Sirius is my Magical Father. Dad smiles and says: "It was a little something I was able to do while Tom gave Rodolphus the death he wanted. I enchanted your Black blood, given to you by my mum and that strengthened the magic of Sirius as your Godfather, making him your father by magic."  
I smile at the man and ask: "Can you tell him that? I want him to know that the magic really made it easier for me to see him as a possible guardian. I want him to know so much that I wasn't able to tell him before and – and when he died, I –." But dad hugs me again and says: "He knows, Harry. He knows, trust me."  
I nod and when I see Snape looking at me expectantly, I take a deep breath, part of me wondering how it will feel to be under a magical coma, the spell cast by someone else and whether or not I will then feel the magic keeping me in the coma or if the coma will even make me feel anything at all. Pushing those thoughts to the back, I nod at the man.  
The man nods back, his eyes showing me he has seen my curiosity as a small gleam of pride is seen in the usual vacant black eyes that I – so long ago – believed to resemble endless tunnels. Dad then extends the chair into a couch and lies me down, my head on his lap, before Snape casts the spell and for a short second, do I indeed feel the spell taking effect

Before everything turns black.


	6. More Discoveries, More Actions Taken

_**Chapter 06  
**__**More discoveries, more actions taken**_

**James' POV**

Having kept my word, I have looked all over Potter place for my best friend and finally, after an hour of looking, Remus and I gather in the entrance hall and he says: "Well, I can only think of one more place he can be." I nod at him, having not wanted to think of my best friend there and we descend down to the dungeons.  
There, 5 floors below the Earth's surface, the walls made out of the Earth itself, but strengthened by centuries and centuries of Potters casting Strengthening, protection and Captivity spells on the walls, floors and cellar doors, we see our best friend, his entire stance straight and fierce, his glare aimed at one of the last doors of this floor.

Already knowing who is in there, I walk over and lie my hand on his shoulder. He turns fierce, pure grey eyes to me and he says: "She kept him, James. She kept him from me and she kept him from his mate. From his partner, perfect by everything. Everything for my little cub." I nod and then a shrill voice shrieks:  
"He is not yours, you madman! He is mine, mine and Ginny's. He has no mate! He has no mate and he will never have one! Ginny will have him and when his core breaks his spirit he will be her bitch and she will be praised all around for keeping the Potter line alive!" Making me cast a quick, powerful stinging spell into the cell.

Sirius looks at me shocked and with a smirk I say: "Only Potters are able to cast magic down here and only in defence of other Potters." Making my two best friends snicker, before Molly shouts: "What are you rambling about, Lestrange! Harry is the only Potter left, Dumbledore saw to that years ago!" This gets my attention and I spat:

"What do you mean? Voldemort killed Lily and James!" And I quickly motion for my friends to keep quiet. The woman then laughs deliriously and says: "Those Dragon Pox Charlus and Dorea got? Those weren't because of old age! Heck, Dorea was only 57! No, Albus just cursed them with bad health, so they got the Dragon Pox!"  
Hurt beyond words that even my parents were under the influence and manipulations of Dumbledore, I hiss: "Why? Why did he kill them?" Trying not to let the pain come through to my voice, while Remus softly cries on Sirius' shoulder. The woman laughs again and I curse her again, shouting: "Answer me, woman!"

Looking through the small, barred window in the door, I see her glaring at me, but my glare is fueled by the anger I feel for losing my parents and thus causes the woman to flinch back before she says: "Charlus discovered something that had happened between me and Albus, something he was planning to tell Arthur. He had to die."  
This confuses me, but I keep my confusion to the back and ask: "And Dorea?" Feeling absolutely mind-boggled at calling my own mother by her giving name. The woman shrugs and says: "Why should Albus kill only one of them? If Dorea found out it had been Albus, she would have surely talked, something which Albus couldn't have."

I take a deep breath, trying to remember when my dad first got sick with Dragon Pox and what Molly could have done that would come in time with that event and then remember that my dad first started showing signs of weakness during the Christmas holidays of my 5th year. Casting a little truth spell on the cell, I look at the woman and ask:  
"So Prewett, what is it that you and Dumbledore did that Charlus saw you do?" And to my shock, she says: "He saw me betray that lousy, stupid husband of mine. He apparently wanted to ask Albus to permanently transfer Sirius to his place and saw me, naked, on Albus' desk with that man's amazing cock in my cunt!"

My mouth drops in shock and I ask: "YOU DID WHAT?" Hoping with all my heart that Lily would never do such a thing. The woman laughs, her voice sounding to me to be enlaced with magic and making me know that the Potter Truth Spell is all over her. Wanting to know the whole story, I hear her out as she says:  
"Of course I did! That stupid faggot was such a waste of my time, only willing to sleep with me if I induced him with a Lust Potion and never once granting me the daughter I wanted. I got sick of him not looking at me that way and, because my marriage with him was thanks to Albus in the first place, I went to Albus for a quickie."

She then sighs and says: "And of course I had to do it during the Christmas Holidays. I mean, I couldn't do it when there were so many students around, too much risk for Albus' reputation. So I came to him when he had dealt with all of his colleagues and their stupid issues and he happily showed me the love I deserved.  
Only for Charlus Bloody Potter to come in and see us just when I reached my climax and my magic accepted Albus' sperm as my next child. I was terrified of course, but not Albus. No, he cast a notice me not spell on Charlus' memory of us together and then began bringing him ingestible gifts, all laced with potions meant to weaken his physical defenses.  
Charlus and Dorea were of course stupid enough to share all those gifts together and – a little mold spell on their beds later – they were both diagnosed with Dragon Pox, all Healers cursed by Albus to believe that their age was too old for them to be able to heal. Unfortunately it took those two idiots until 1979 to die, but oh well."

Tears are running down my face at this – hurt at how easy the woman talks of my parents' death, furious at Dumbledore for killing my folks and furious at the woman for betraying her own husband like she did. But then something she said confuses me and I ask: "Wait a second, what do you mean Arthur is a faggot?"  
And Molly says: "Of course he's a faggot. But one under Amortentia and with a block on his Soul Bound Marriage Contract. Oh, I love that Block. Take that, Rabastan Lestrange. The Grey side of the Prewett Family triumphed over your stupid dark side, all thanks to Albus, and now I birthed 7 kids of your worthless mate!"  
She then grins at me evilly and says: "Why don't you tell your worthless brother that, next time you see him in Azkaban?" And finally I've had enough and say: "Because he's not my brother. And you will pay for talking about my parents' deaths so callously, you heartless bitch!" And I open the cell door, stepping inside and changing into Prongs.

The woman screams and I reign up, my instincts much more wild and feral and the pain turning to pure fury at the injustice done to my pack. I then scrape my hooves over the ground and run at her, making sure to only barely miss her with my antlers every time and still cause the extended parts of my antlers to scratch her sides.  
The woman screams and shouts and after ten hits, of which one I almost got stuck in the dirt behind the woman's left side, I step back and transform back, hissing: "As I said before, only Potters are able to cast magic down here and only in defence of other Potters. I do believe you've heard the tale of who joined Moony on full-moon nights."

I then strongly grab her chubby chin, almost crushing it with my strong hand and whisper: "You will never get out of here, Prewett Bitch, but it will be my pleasure to bring Arthur back with his partner, to crush Dumbledore and to officially adopt your little boy – whichever one of them was birthed by that bastard's disgusting sperm."  
I then slowly inch my face closer to hers and hiss: "But heed my words, bitch, you will be here and you will, one way or another, know of everything we do to ruin your little fantasy world. It will never be and I will personally see to that." I then let her go and step away, walking out of the cell and closing the door before I say:  
"Oh, and Severus is taking away all the spells, blocks and potions you and Dumbledore put on my little boy as we speak. He probably already cleansed Harry of the Amortentia, seeing how it was just a light dose." The woman looks shocked and screams, but I tell the wards to keep her screaming voice inside her cell and leave the dungeons.

Sirius and Remus follow me and with the air of the Leader of the Marauders and Lord of the Potter House, I say: "Remus, go to the Weasleys, undo our work with the House-Elves and get all Weasleys tested. Take those potions and enough of that parchment with you for all of them." The man nods and the minute we reach the entrance hall he runs off.  
I then say: "Sirius, come with me. We have to inform Tom, find my parents' painting, inform them and then go look for Radiant Garden. We have to get Lea here for when Harry wakes from his coma." Sirius nods and says: "I'm really sorry, Prongs." I sigh and say: "Don't be, Padfoot. If you hadn't been down there, I would have never known this."

The man smiles and we quickly leave for the lounge where Voldemort resides whenever there isn't a Death Eater Meeting or a meal. We knock twice and I say: "Lord Potter wishes an Audience with the Dark Lord!" Making the door open magically before Tom can grant us entrance, Tom himself standing in front of his chair.  
We nod at each other and Sirius takes a seat behind mine, while I sit opposite of the man. I then say: "We tested Harry, he has more curses and spells on him than we could have ever imagined. Severus is undoing all of the spell, block and potions work as we speak." Tom nods and says: "I see, but that is not the reason for this audience, is it?"  
I shake my head and say: "Sirius here couldn't handle seeing everything that was written on the parchment and when we discovered Harry was under a light dose of Jealousy and Amortentia Potion he sped straight for our prisoners. I went there after Harry was put under the Coma spell and – well, Molly talked."

The man looks intrigued and asks: "She already confessed to all Albus did?" I shake my head and say: "No, she talked of other things. Harry wasn't the first Dumbledore targeted of my family – my parents were his first victims." The man looks shocked and says: "I thought Dorea and Charlus Potter died of old age and Dragon Pox."  
I shake my head again and say: "They did, but the Dragon Pox were not natural. Dumbledore – he slept with that bitch and when he did, my dad discovered it and so Dumbledore tricked him, sending his ingestible gifts, meant to lower his physical defenses. He and my mum both took those and they both got sick.  
He then cursed the Saint Mungo's crew and they all told my parents the same. That they were too old for the Dragon Pox to be treated." The man looks devastated and shakes his head. I take a deep breath and say: "There is more." The man looks up shocked and asks: "More, did Dumbledore do anything to you too, or something?"

I shake my head and say: "No, there is more concerning Molly and Arthur. Arthur is gay, he is Marriage and Soul Bound to Rabastan. They must have even been dating at some point, but because the Prewetts were seen as a Grey Family and the Lestranges as a Dark Family, did Dumbledore bond Arthur to Molly to save the Prewett reputation.  
He allowed Molly to put Arthur under Amortentia Potion and blocked his Soul Bond Marriage Contract. We have to get Rabastan out of Azkaban and tell him the truth, Tom. The whole truth. About his brother and sister-in-law, about me and Lily, about Harry, about Arthur and about what Molly and Dumbledore have been doing to us all."

Tom nods and says: "I'll let Lucius get Rabastan out of Azkaban. He told me he has been granting his family certain lockets that allow him to locate and retrieve them from wherever they are." I nod and stand up, before I say: "Sirius and I will go look for Harry's mate now. He apparently lives in something called Radiant Garden."  
Tom looks contemplative and says: "I have travelled far and wide while making my Horcruxes and while being but a spirit, but I must admit that I have never heard of any such location. Search outside of England, James, that seems to be your best chance right now." I nod and thank the man before leaving his room, Sirius at my side.  
At the door I turn around and say: "Remus will head for the Burrow the minute he has the potions and the parchments. Let's hope that discovering the secrets and manipulations done by their family and friends will turn the Weasleys to our side too. Harry will need his friends once he wakes up." To which Tom nods in agreement.


	7. Picking Up The Weasleys

_**Chapter 07  
**__**Picking up the Weasleys**_

**Remus' POV**

Hating Molly, not only for what she was planning with Harry, but all the pain she must have caused Arthur and her own children, I use the Order of the Phoenix Communication necklaces to send a private message to Charlie, telling him his family – and I – need him at the Burrow, using the special magic to let Charlie know how important this is.  
While doing so, I walk through Gringotts, some Goblins and some Pureblood wizards looking at me contemplatively as I wear official Lordship Robes, something my family hasn't done in over 15 generations. The clothes are thereby quite out of date, but still hold the same prestige as the Lupin House has done over the last century.  
Walking over to the Lordship Counter, indicated by a large badge symbol posted at the golden pole on the left of said Goblin, I say loudly: "I wish to see William Weasley and Fleur Delacour. It concerns their Head of House." The Goblin, iron-grey skinned and with dark grey eyes, nods shortly and leads me to the Employment office.

There Bill and Fleur arrive shortly and I nod at the Goblin, thanking him with a small blue gem as is tradition for the Lupin Family. The Goblin bows to me – as the Goblins have often seen the Lupin's as a Family worthy to be considered Goblin Friends – and leaves us, closing and locking the door behind him, as was my request.  
I turn to the young couple, knowing Bill has proposed to Fleur just at the beginning of this month, only a week before Sirius supposedly died, and say: "Bill, I need you and Fleur to come with me to the Burrow. We discovered some things that concern your family that are very disconcerting." The grave man nods and I nod back.

I then say: "Get your twin brothers from their shop and tell them exactly what I just told you. Fleur, you come with me. You can get Percy, while I pick Arthur up from the Ministry." The woman nods and kisses Bill on the cheek before taking my hand. Feeling absolutely nothing, I feel glad for my lycanthropy and apparate us away.

Arriving at the Ministry's visitor's entrance, I tell her: "It's better to get in through here. I don't want other Ministerial members knowing there could be something wrong with the Weasleys." The woman nods gratefully and after dialing the word magic and giving the metallic voice our reason for visiting, I smile at the woman and ask:  
"So, when are you and Bill going to give your family the good news?" The woman looks at me shocked and I say: "Werewolf, remember Fleur? My senses were quite sharp the night Bill proposed and he forgot to add a silencing spell, so –." I end the sentence suggestively and the woman giggles before our lift reaches the Atrium floor.  
We step out of it and I whisper: "Walk just a step behind me, Fleur. We have to make sure people know this is important without letting them know why. It's better that way." The woman nods and – with my Lordship robes clearly visible – do I walk through the Atrium briskly, using my Werewolf reflexes to weave through the busy crowd.  
Fleur obviously does the same, but then using her own Veela reflexes and I whisper: "Ever used those reflexes on a Quidditch Pitch?" And the woman whispers back: "Oh yes, a lot. The Goblins have their own private pitch, you know." This makes me snicker and I ask: "Let me guess, your talents were one of the things that made you get Bill's heart?"

But then the girl blushes and says: "I don't want to give in to my Veela side, seeing I am only a quarter Veela, but it did pick Bill for me as perfect partner, so I can't really complain." This makes me smile at the girl and then we enter one of the lesser occupied lifts, only for Fudge to step into the same, just a second before the doors close.  
The man seems enamored by Fleur's looks, obviously too weak to fight off the Veela charms and says: "Mss. Delacour, how wonderful to see you back on English grounds. What brings you here?" And I say: "My charge is at the Ministry for only one reason, Minister. To pick up the father and brother of her future husband."  
The man looks at me shocked and I step in front of Fleur, showing off my Robes and standing with a firm face in front of the man, showing him I take my protection of Fleur very seriously. The man nods and says: "Very well, that – that is wonderful news. Who is the lucky family?" To which I smirk and cynically ask:  
"Surely, Minister, you wouldn't want to ruin such a wonderful surprise if even the family themselves don't know yet. You'll just have to be patient and maybe Mss. Delacour will be so kind as to invite you to the wedding." The man nods and then the lift stops, letting a few people step off, and for one of our targets to step in.

Percy Weasley, red haired, soft blue eyes hidden by rimmed glasses and with his face almost completely hidden by papers and other documents, doesn't instantly notice us as he walks in, but when he does, he blushes and I wonder if he feels remorse for his demeaning actions against his family over the last year.  
Then suddenly, looking at the ashamed, but proud looking blue eyes, I gasp as I realize something. If Molly had become pregnant of Dumbledore in December 1975, then surely she would give birth to his child – in 1976, the year Percy was born. I step closer discreetly and whisper almost soundlessly: "I know who your father is."

The man's head turns my way so quickly I wonder if he doesn't break his neck, but I shake my head, telling him silently not to make it too noticeable and he turns back to his papers, while I wait for the elevator to land somewhere near Arthur's office. Then Percy whispers: "How?" And I whisper: "Your mother talked. She's Tom's prisoner."  
And a small relieved smile shows on the man's face. I then whisper: "I'm picking up your dad before we leave for the Burrow. Meet me there with Fleur." The man nods and I say: "Look here, Fleur. Our first guest. Why don't you take him back to our base?" Wanting to let Fudge believe I am doing this on orders of the Order of the Phoenix.  
The woman nods and finally the lift stops only a floor away from Arthur's office. I turn to Fleur and kiss her hand, as is a Lord's custom, before slapping an important hand on Percy's shoulder, silently converging him my support and nodding at Cornelius as greeting from one official to the next as I get off the lift.

Fudge nods back and the lift doors close before I leave for a floor lower and after taking a deep breath, as Molly must have really been doing her number on Arthur over the years to make him still loyal to her, which makes me know this will be no easy task as Arthur is extremely protective of those he loves, do I knock on the man's office door.  
The balding red-haired man opens the door and says: "Remus, what brings you here?" And I say: "There is important news regarding your family that has come to my ears, Arthur. There are things going on inside your own family circles that you need to be aware of and, as Lord of the House Weasley, that you will need to fix."  
The man seems shocked for a second, but when I end my speech, he nods, turns his head to his office and says: "Jenkins, I need to go. My family needs me." His co-worker, an elderly wizard with white hair, nods, the same determined look on his elder face as are currently visible on my and Arthur's faces and we leave.

Soon we arrive at the Burrow and do so on the same time that Bill Apparates in with Fred and George and that Fleur Apparates in with Percy. The twins and Arthur are shocked to see the rimmed-glassed man, but before the twins can even open their mouths, I say: "Jokes later, this is more important." And the two instantly shut up.  
Percy sends me a grateful smile, but my determined returned gaze lets him know I expect him to tell the tale of his heritage. He whitens in fear for a second, but then nods, showing the determination Weasleys are known for. Proud of the young man, I nod back with a small smile and we all enter the Burrow together.  
Ron and the two House-elves looking like Molly and Ginny come down from their rooms – as James had ordered the Molly House Elf to remain in her room unless she was cleaning or cooking – and I say: "Ron, come here. You need to hear this too. Molly, Ginny, return to your master. Here is the Antidote to the Polyjuice."  
And I hand them each a bottle with a clear white substance in them. The House-Elves quickly grab the potions, obviously sick of having to look like humans and while they drink the beverages, does Arthur aim his wand at me, obviously now suspicious of who I am and what I could be planning while we all see them changing back into House Elves.

I then take a deep breath, having to focus really hard as I barely ever do this and a howl, so like a wolf out for a hunt it even causes my neck hairs to stand on end in fear escapes my throat, shocking the Weasleys senseless and letting Arthur drop his wand as this was exactly how he discovered about me being a werewolf in the first place.  
I look at the man and he asks: "If – if those were – were House-elves then –." And Ron ends: "Then were is mum? And where is my sister?" To which I answer: "Where they belong. In the dungeons of Potter place, five floors below the earth's surface." Everyone looks shocked, but then Bill notices that Percy doesn't and asks:

"You knew this?" Percy shakes his head and says: "I've just been told that mum and Ginny were kept prisoner, but I didn't know where. And I don't care either." To which Fred wants to retort, but I snap: "Percy has all reason not to care and neither should you. Just hear us out and you will find out more than you will ever want."  
The entire family looks at me in slight fear and just then the fireplace erupts, shocking us all. Charlie steps out and asks: "Is something wrong? I got a message from Lupin that my family needs me. Where are mum and Ginny?" And I say: "I'll explain everything in due time, Charlie. But first I need you all to sit down and listen."

The wild-looking man with lots of burn marks on his arms, visible thanks to the short sleeved shirt he wears, nods and sits down between Fred and George. I then enlarge the coffee table in the room and spread out all the parchments over it, setting each and every potion in the left upper corner, before Ron suddenly shouts:

"LOOK, THE CLOCK!"

And when we all look at the magical Weasley Family clock, hanging just outside the kitchen door and showing not the time but the family members of the Weasley House and where who is, we all see the hands of Molly and Ginny disappearing on the same time that Charlie's hand changes from _abroad_ back to _home.  
_This makes me hum and I say: "Guess her confessions were even heard by the Family Magic. Only better." And everyone looks at me, Percy the only one nodding in agreement. I then say: "I have a lot to tell you, but to be honest – can I not do that here. I have, since Sirius' death, lost my faith in Albus and so I don't trust him not to listen in."

The Weasleys all look shocked, everyone except Percy knowing how I have always been grateful to Albus for offering me a spot on Hogwarts and therefore making me eternally loyal to the man and knowing that I will have to reveal a small bit of what I know of the truth to convince them, do I take a deep breath and say:  
"I, Remus John Lupin, swear on my magic and life that Sirius Orion Black is not dead, but that his death was orchestrated by Albus Percifal Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, in the intention of letting Harry James Potter, son of James Christian Potter and Lily Rose Potter née Evans, depend on him and only him. So I swear, so mote it be."  
And when the Weasleys see that the magic activates, but that I keep standing and after that see me lighting my wand to prove I still have my magic, do they all look shocked, again except for Percy. I then take a deep breath and ask: "So, who is willing to come with me to a safer location and find out the entire truth?"

And all eight hands rise in the air.


	8. Potions Never Lie

_**Chapter 08  
**__**Potions never lie**_

**Arthur's POV**

I cannot believe that Albus, the man that got me together with my darling, ever confident Molly, has planned for our friend Sirius to be killed, but the fact that the man who told me, Remus, was able to get Percy to come home and that he swore this on his magic and life and is still with us makes me need to believe it.  
Remus had then asked us if we wanted to know the entire truth and this time even Percy had risen to the occasion, while I know of the studious boy that he would rather stay clear of anything big or life-changing. I smile in pride at my son and then Remus hands us all a small green rock which looks like Floo powder turned solid.  
He directs us to the fireplace and say: "Just say Potter Place Protect and make sure you say Protect clearly. It will make sure no one can trace us back there and I do prefer for the safest place on earth to remain so, if you don't mind." We all nod and one by one we step through, me and Remus going last to guide everyone through safely.

Remus goes after me, but seems to take a lot longer than the rest of us and that gives my sons and me time to look around the circular entrance hall. A single large fireplace is situated right next to one of two large, round shaped staircases, in between which a large set of double doors with stained glass are giving view to a large backyard.  
The carpet we are on almost makes me want to take off my socks and shoes, just to feel how thick and deep it feels and is a beautiful mix of dark red and soft black spots, weaved together so well it seems almost mahogany red. There are several doors, all with a different color, and one more set of double doors stands opposite the back doors.

Then Remus comes through and says: "There. I'm sorry, Arthur, but I had to let it look as if Death Eaters racked your place. Trust me, once you hear the full truth, you will be as loyal to Dumblefuck as I am." I look at him shocked and then a deep voice: "Dumblefuck, good one, Remus. We'll have to remember that one."  
And I see Sirius walking down the right set of stairs. "SIRIUS!" Ron and the twins shout and Sirius happily hugs all three, before Ron says: "Aw man, I can't wait to tell Harry –." But then Sirius says: "Harry already knows.""He does?" The twins chorus excitedly and Sirius nods, saying: "He does. He's here too."  
"Can we see him?" Ron asks, but Sirius shakes his head and says: "We discovered very disconcerting things that have happened to Harry and he's currently in a magical coma, being healed by Severus. It will take the man all night to heal him, so we best not disturb him." My sons and I look at the man shocked and I ask:

"Sirius, since when do you trust Severus with Harry's safety?" And Sirius answers: "Since my near-death experience healed me off all the insanity Azkaban caused me. It made me unable to think clearly and made me irrational to the wrong people, but no more." I nod, feeling happy for the man and then he turns to Remus and says:  
"Let's head for the main lounge. It's best to talk there." Remus nods and says: "You take them there. I have to go see if –." But Sirius says: "He arrived. Our blondie is letting him in on everything as we speak." The two men both look as serious as a librarian and I share a glance with my kids, wondering what they could be on about.

Sirius then leads us up the left set of stairs, which leads to a floor only half a floor higher than the one the right staircase leads to and Sirius asks: "Isn't magic great? This floor is right in-between the first and second floor and still it doesn't cut a single inch of height from either floor, nor does it make this one look cramped."  
We all smile at the man and he leads us into an amazingly beautiful looking lounge, where several sets of love seats, single chairs, double chairs and even double and triple couches are placed around a marble circular fireplace, a tube made of magic obviously visible around the fireplace and intended to keep the smoke out of the room.  
We all take our seats, Bill sitting with Fleur and the twins sitting far away from Percy, who guiltily takes a seat between Sirius and Remus. Sirius gives him an amused raised eyebrow and my third eldest says: "If my teacher and family trusts you, then so do I." Making the man nod in pride, while small smiles appear on the faces of my other children.

Sirius then takes a deep breath and says: "Potter Place, the drinks if you please." And just by saying _the_ do I wonder what he could have to tell us and what he could be up to. I then look at the two and ask: "This isn't one of your attempts to relive your days at Hogwarts, is it now boys?" The two shake their heads and both raise their glasses.  
Remus then says: "No, this is just to prove to you that we speak the truth with what we have to tell you. Sirius prepared 2 drinks for us which are laced with a special form of Veritaserum. It won't work like regular Veritaserum where you ask us questions and we answer, but it will prove to you that we can't lie."

Shocked that the two are going that far, I hear Ron asking: "Why would you do that?" And Sirius says: "Because over the last 10 days have we discovered things that make us absolutely hate Dumbledore and we want to make sure you understand where our hatred comes from. This just seemed like the best solution right now."  
Remus then goes on and says: "We can of course tell Potter Place to let us tell nothing but the truth, but because you don't know this place could that make you doubt the truth behind our statements, so therefore the Veritaserum." I look at my sons and then Charlie asks: "And do these tales concern our family as well?"

Remus nods and then he and Sirius take their drinks in one fell swoop, shocking me. I look at them closely and see a ring of vagueness appearing around their irises, proving that they are under the influence of the beverage. Deciding to check and be sure just in case, I tentatively ask: "What are your nicknames and why did you make them?"  
And Sirius answers: "I am Padfoot, because my Animagus form – a form I achieved getting to help Remus Lupin during full moons – looks quite like a grim, but then with flat footing making it easier for me to run than for other dog-like animals." The twins look at this absolutely gob-smacked, while Ron snickers at them and Remus says:  
"I am Moony, a nickname I got after Sirius joked about my lycanthropy one time too many and James Christian Potter stepped in. The name was made official on the same night as when Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail used their Animagus forms for the first time as one – on the 20th of October of 1975 – and therefore christened their own nicknames."

The twins now seem almost weak with shock and Ron asks: "Why are you so shocked? You've seen Sirius' form plenty of times, you've never been able to prank either of them and know that they still love pranks and support your dream. Didn't you figure it out by that alone?" And the two shake their heads, making Ron snicker.

To me the words confirm the Truth Serum being active and while wondering why these two have my Molly in a dungeon, do I say: "Tell us the tale." The two nod and Sirius starts: "On Harry's first birthday, I gave him a kiddy-broom, something that made Harry's day and made James want to outdo me, as always.  
He went to the woods of Godric's Hollow, where the law was that one Hollow family never attacks another Hollow family while inside the Hollow and there he saw Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange running from someone. He saw that Bella was bleeding, that Rodolphus was carrying her and then he saw spells being shot at them.  
They were Bone Crushing spells and they hit Rodolphus in the upper and lower left leg and in the left kneecap so badly they completely obliterated the bones. Rodolphus fell down, having to let go of Bella, who he had carried over his shoulder and James saw Dumbledore come out from where the spells had been cast.

James then heard Dumbledore say that the Lestranges were a bother to his plans for the Potters, plans James knew nothing about and when Rodolphus asked about the Hollow Law, Dumbledore stated that no law should keep the Greater Good from prevailing, something which proved that the old man had lost sight of humanity.  
He further proved this by throwing Rodolphus and Bella's wands out of their reach and casting Slow Working Pressure Charms on them, casting these Non-verbally so that no one could break them. Bella and Rodolphus Lestrange died that night by their own ribcages slowly and painfully ripping apart their own organs."

I look at Sirius shocked and Remus says: "James saw all this and when Dumbledore, a week later, offered only the Fidelius charm out of all the protective wards he, as Headmaster of Hogwarts, had to offer, James had enough and defected. He would not follow a man who killed others more mercilessly than even Tom did.  
Peter then got him an audience with Tom and for 2 ½ months did he and Lily talk in on Tom, giving him back his sanity and planning with him for ways of taking Dumbledore down before he would start killing his own men in the same way he killed the Lestranges. Unfortunately, do we have proof that Dumbledore had already done so."

I shake my head and take another deep look at their eyes, the glazed ring still there and Percy asks: "When?" But Sirius shakes his head and says: "The tale first. It is important." Percy nods and while I wonder how Albus can kill his own men, let alone enemies as cruelly as he apparently did, does Remus go on:  
"Lily, James and Tom knew they could not suddenly let Tom switch from Harry to Neville and feared what Dumbledore would do to Neville to make Tom go after Harry again, so they decided to disappear until Harry's 16th birthday, when the Potter Curse would come up in Harry and he would get a Dominant strong enough to protect him.  
Tom also knew that the Lestranges really wanted to be struck down by him and no one else and so turned them into Inferi, before Lily gave them a Polyjuice Potion that would make them look like Lily and James for 2 weeks. The Lestranges then went down under and on Halloween Lily, Tom and James entered their house.  
Tom took care of the Lestranges like they wanted to and Lily and James gave Harry some of their own family protective magic. They then took a Polyjuice Potion themselves, changing them into Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, before Lily merged the Polyjuice Potion with an Everlasting spell, making them look like that to this day."

We all look shocked and I ask: "Wait, Lily and James are – alive?" Sirius and Remus both nod and Sirius says: "Lily is working with Severus to undo everything Dumbledore and Molly did to Harry through spells, blocks and potions. They will be done in the morning." I look confused and ask: "What do you mean?"  
And Remus says: "We used a Labes Revelare Parchment and a Cruore Dolor Potion to discover why Harry seemed unaffected by the Potter Curse and discovered he'd been drugged with a Jealousy Potion, enlaced with a small bit of Amortentia and that there was a Paternal Enchanter on him, focused on kids being made by him and Ginny."  
We look shocked and Sirius says: "We kidnapped the two of them and Molly already confessed to wanting to break Harry's magical core, while Ginny would have his kids, which would make them famous for upholding the Potter line. She also confessed to something else, something concerning the murder Dumbledore committed."

We all look at him and he says: "Charlus Potter visited Dumbledore during the Christmas holidays of my and James' 5th year and did this on the same time Molly Weasley did. He caught them –." The man stops and I see him looking at me pained, making me wonder what Charlus caught my wife doing that makes him fear telling me.  
But then Percy spats: "He caught them making love, didn't he?" We all turn to Percy, the twins and Ron green with sickness and the rest of us shocked he would even suggest something like that, but then my world comes crashing down as the dead voice of a man, who had once served Azkaban, says: "Yes, yes he did."  
I look from my son to my friend and fellow Order member, not wanting to believe either of them and Ron asks: "How – how can you?" But Percy states: "Just think about it, Ron. If she really slept with Dumbledore in Christmas 1975, she would have given birth to a child in August 1975. And surprise, surprise, that's my birth month."  
All his brothers look at him shocked and I ask: "Percy, how long – how long have you – have you known this?" And Percy says: "Since –." The man shudders and suddenly I feel as if part of me is getting weaker. Wondering what could be happening to my third eldest son, I look at him in feared worry as he says:  
"Since my 3rd year. It was the 2nd day of classes when Dumbledore called me to his office and when I entered I felt an euphoria unlike any I had ever felt. I could barely think, let alone realize what I was doing, but by the time I had regained my full consciousness – had mother put me under an Unbreakable Vow with my own father."

We all look shocked, this time even Sirius and Remus look shocked and Percy starts to pant as he says: "The Oath stated that I had to do Dumbledore's bidding to the letter and fulfill his every order – or Fred and George's lives would be forfeit." My twin sons whiten in pure fear and tears of pain run down my cheeks as I listen on.  
Percy seems to have more and more trouble breathing as he continues and he even coughs a little – something that worries me as my son has never before coughed – as he says: "The same happened 2 years later when Ron came to Hogwarts, and again when Ginny entered. It - it didn't even end when I graduated or when I went to work at the Ministry."  
Percy wheezes in his breath as he says this and exhales longer than he inhales, coughing again before he goes on: "Dumbledore wanted someone to spy on Fudge and who better than his own offspring. And to make sure I would follow orders, did Mother tell Umbridge of my actual heritage and that toad used that to let me do her bidding.  
She made me go down to the Department of Mysteries, where the Unspeakables needed test subjects for Potions and Spells they wanted to sell in Apothecaries or through spellbooks, but most of those were only to be sold in Knockturn Alley." Percy shudders and then suddenly he falls from his chair down on the ground.

We all rush at him and he says: "I was sworn never to speak of this. But – but now that – now that I know that there are – there are people who can – who can make that – that bastard and that – that bitch pay – I welcome death if – if it means my – my family is – is finally safe." Tears run down our cheeks as we hear this and Percy looks up.  
He looks straight at me and then he looks down again and coughs again, spitting out at least a gallon of blood and making the twins scream in shock while Bill and Charlie start casting diagnostic spells, obviously trying to break the oath and save their brother. I personally grab Percy's shoulders, not wanting to lose him now, and he looks up again.  
I see his love for me shining in his eyes and he rasps: "I'm – I'm so sorry I was – disobedient, father. But I was a good – a good boy to Dumbledore and – and you – you were all safe. I did my best, father. I did my best to protect you all." I cry and whisper: "Percy." Before the boy's weakened body slowly tries to get closer to mine.  
I pull him close, wanting to hold his body one more time and then, while Bill and Charlie are still casting all kinds of spells which I know are useless and while Ron is leading away Fred and George, who obviously look close to fainting, do I take a small hand of Percy's blood, still lying on the floor, and do I gulp it down before I say:

"I, Arthur William Weasley, recognize you, Percival Wulfric Dumbledore, as the newborn son Percy Ignatius Weasley, son of Arthur William Weasley and Rabastan Lestrange. May my Soulbond keep you safe and loved until the time of your death and may you always, in heart, in soul and in magic, know you have my heart.

So I swear,  
So mote it be."

I then allow the tears in my eyes to fall, knowing I gave magical birth to a son who will soon die and with my trembling arm, do I stop Bill and Charlie from casting anymore spells, knowing that an Unbreakable Vow bonding my son to Albus Dumbledore can never be broken. My two eldest stop and we all close our eyes.

But then an unknown voice suddenly says: "Curaga!" And I feel a form of magic I have never felt before fall over my son's dead body. Feeling the strange magic seep into my son's form I wonder if someone wanted to do a last honor to my son, when I suddenly, with my hand on his chest, feel his breathing steady once again.  
Looking down at my son, I see him weakly opening his eyes, which he closed when I laid him on my lap with his back and as he looks up at me I can see my own disbelief reflected in those blue eyes that now hold a strong hint of dark blue and no longer looking like a more serious resemblance to Albus' clear blue eyes.  
Moving a trembling hand from his chest to his cheek, I feel the warmth of his skin against mine and whisper: "Percy." Making Percy blink again, before a small, weak smile graces his lips and he rasps: "Father." I slowly lower my head and kiss his forehead, grateful beyond words that someone saved my little boy.

Looking up, I wonder who it could have been and then see Sirius and Remus looking over my head with clear shock. Feeling a strong presence behind me, a presence I ignored in favor of my son's dying body, I turn around and see an amazingly sturdy body, clad in a black robe with silver trimmings and a man's face with strong green eyes and

fiery red hair.


	9. Lea's Arrival

_**Chapter 09  
**__**Lea's Arrival**_

_**Lea's POV**_

All throughout dinner have I felt this strange urge calling me to a world I have never been to before. It irritated me after about ten minutes and I transported myself to Axel, my Nobody, and Roxas, his partner, and explained them the annoying urge. They both smiled at me and Roxas told me to just follow it, that I would regret it if I didn't.  
Following the advice of the First Nobody to be born with a Heart, I had magically travelled to Sora and Riku's island, telling them I might not be able to meet with them for their important news that same night and they had told me they would leave me a plate of food in case I did show up, before I transported off to wherever the urge led me.

It had led me into a very nice looking lounge room, but the scene that met my eyes was all but pleasant. A family of seven redheads were sitting, together with a black-haired man and a brown-haired man, around on different chairs and couches and three of the redheads were gathered around the fourth, who seemed dying.  
The other two seemed to be kept away from the scene by the last redhead, but all nine members in the room were crying over the obviously dying elder teen and when I hear him whisper: "I did my best, father. I did my best to protect you all." I know I have to step in and save this poor soul of whatever is causing him this pain.

I step forward when I suddenly feel a strong bout of, to me, unknown magic come from the eldest of the redheads and he seems to be swearing some kind of love-oath directed at the young man lying on his lap. Hearing not everything, but enough to know this young man can't die, I summon my newly acquired Keyblade, The Bond of Eternal Flames.  
I wait until the man is done with his oath and then walk over the body, barely able to sense any life in him anymore. Deciding that, if my Keyblade Magic can't cure him, I'll have to change him into a Nobody, I focus my power over the fire to change into Earth and Wind and while holding the curved, flamed tip over the youth, do I shout:  
"Curaga!" And I feel strong magic leave my Keyblade in the shape of a soft wind, flower and leaf petals and all three those powers join with the life energy of the youth, making me feel it strengthen. Holding the spell until I am sure the youth will live, I break the spell and dismiss my Keyblade, content to just be.

I look up from the youth and see that the two non-red-heads look at me shocked, as if they cannot believe I'm here and wonder if they are the reason I was called here. I focus on that same urge, but detect that it comes from another room in this, apparently, large house, therefore deducing that it's not because of the dying youth I was called here.  
Still glad that it had been this room where I ended up, I feel another pair of eyes on me and looking down, I look straight in shocked dark blue eyes of the elder man and the obvious father of all other red-heads. The man then asks: "You? You're the one, aren't you? You saved my son? You saved Percy's life."

I nod and say: "The name's Lea." Before tapping my left temple like I always do and say: "Got it memorized?" The man nods and then he slowly gives Percy to the brown-haired man, who lies him on a long couch. The red-haired man then stands up and says: "I am Arthur William Weasley. In name of the House of Weasley, I thank you."  
Wondering why he sounds so formal, I shrug and say: "Ah, it was nothing. I save people's lives all the time. Especially Roxas and Sora. Boy, those two need a babysitter, I'm telling you." This makes a small hint of humor be seen in the grateful smile of the man and then he says: "Let me introduce you to my sons."

He turns to the eldest, who looks pretty cool with his long hair and tooth earring and says: "This is Bill and his girlfriend, Fleur Delacour." I see the brown-haired man hold back a snicker and wonder what he could be on about, but – like Arthur – wave it off and focus on the second son, who has some really awesome burns on his arms.  
"This is Charlie. He is my second eldest and works in Romania. He's a Dragon Tamer." This makes me wonder how this lad will react to the Dragons of Ancient China and then Arthur sighs and says: "And the man you just saved is my son Percy, who apparently – until today – was not my son by blood, but –."

The man stops, but already I know enough and nod at him, showing him I understand. The man nods back gratefully and then he motions for the other three boys to come over. With help of who seems to be the youngest they do so and the first two – who are obviously twins – quickly and lovingly hug Percy before they sit down.  
Arthur smiles at this and so does Percy, who tries to take a spot between the two, but instead they sit down so that Percy's head is on one of their laps and that the other is calmingly caressing the boy's hairs. Percy relaxes at this and sends his younger brother a grateful smile, which is returned by a teary, loving smile.

Arthur then says: "Those are Fred and George. I don't really know which of them is which, but that is mostly because they often call each other Greg and Forge, so –." I nod, already feeling amused and knowing that the two are pranksters, making me decide to introduce them to Jack Skellington of Halloween Town some day.  
I then look at the youngest, who seems really responsible and seems quite capable of pressing his own emotions to the back to worry over others and then Arthur shocks him as he says: "And there is my youngest son, Ronald. The one who, out of all my sons, has made me most proud during his years at Hogwarts School."

Ronald seems shocked at this and asks: "Really, dad?" And Arthur nods and says: "You know how I am, Ron. Always thinking outside the box, always trying to invent something new out of Muggle Stuff. And you do the same – with all the adventures you have ventured on with Harry and Hermione – and that makes you my biggest pride."  
This seems to make the dam Ron had hidden his emotions behind to tend to those of Fred and George break and he clings to his father as well, crying tears obviously meant for the fear he must have felt when he thought Percy was dying and others out of gratitude. I smile at the family picture and then focus on the other two men in the room.

The black-haired man sees this and says: "I'm Sirius, this is Remus and we're very glad you're here, Lea. Let me guess, some kind of urge inside your heart told you to come here?" I nod and he turns to Remus and says: "Figures. All mates just always feel the same, I guess." To which Remus asks: "How do you even know how they feel?"  
And Sirius says: "Simple. Lily told me. After her third date with James, when you were on that round with James, she cornered me in the common room and told me how weird it was dating James and finally giving into that weird urge she had been feeling since fifteen. I then told her of the Potter Curse and that officially brought them together."

Remus hits himself on the head and then Sirius stands up and says: "I'll go tell James that his boy's mate is here. You tell Lea the details, will you?" Remus looks up shocked, but before he can object, has Sirius fled from the room, making me look at a groaning Remus with a raised eyebrow, wondering what could be going on here.  
The man sighs and says: "Lea, listen. This might come as a shock to you, but there is this family called the Potters, and they have this gene that they call a Curse; the Potter Curse. It basically makes every Potter male immortal until age 21 and makes them each have a partner, perfect for them by magic, destiny and character.  
Unfortunately was Harry's blocked, together with many other talents and stuff, and right now are his mother and our top Potioneer curing him off all curses, spells, blocks and potions that Dumbledore and Molly Prewett once Weasley have been putting in and casting onto his system since he was just a one year old infant in 1981."

I look shocked that anyone would do that and ask: "And let me guess, I'm that mate, perfect to this, to me still unknown boy, by destiny, character and magic?" Remus nods and then Ron, with a weird raised eyebrow, asks: "Say Lea, does the name Boy Who Lived say anything to you?" I shake my head and he instantly smiles widely and asks:  
"Really, you've never heard of him?" I shake my head and ask: "No, should I?" To which Fred says: "Seeing that The Boy Who Lived is really Harry." And George – or maybe that is Fred – goes on: "I'd say that yes, you should." And then they chorus: "But do tell him you don't know of his fame. He'll love you for it, really."  
And for some reason do I trust them, maybe because Ron is happily nodding in agreement. Then a man with thick, curly red-brown hair, strong muscles and dark brown eyes walks into the room and asks: "Are you Lea, my son's perfect mate?" I nod, already feeling quite comfortable with that title and he sticks out his hand and says:  
"James Potter, pleasure to meet you. Oh, and just so you already know. I already had to keep away from my son for 15 years because of one madman, I don't plan to do it again. So hurt my son and you have an angry stag to deal with." And for some reason do I get the feeling I have to take the angry stag part seriously.

Then Arthur asks: "James, is it – is it really you?" And the man nods, while I wonder what could have happened to the father of my mate that makes Arthur look at him as if he's seeing someone long gone. The red-head then lowers his head and says: "James, about your father – about what Molly and Albus did – did to Charlus –."  
But James shakes his head and says: "Please Arthur, not yet. It's – it's too soon." The red-head nods and says: "Please know that the Potter House will always have the Alliance of the Weasley House, James. Seeing all the Life Depths my family has to your House, I feel it's only right for our Houses to Unite against Dumbledore for once and for all."  
James nods and says: "And know that the House of Potter will always open her doors for the House of Weasley, no matter what. Only if the actions of Ginerva Ariana Dumbledore or Molly Anne Prewett are repeated will we repel the House of Weasley and then only those causing those actions. All others will always be welcome to the House of Potter."  
And together the two men say: "So we swear, so mote it be." Making me wonder if being this official and uptight is part of this world. James then turns to me and asks: "So Lea, where exactly is this Radiant Garden? It was on the paper showing you as my son's perfect mate, but I have to admit I never heard of it."

This shocks me and then I groan and say: "Oh, this is just bloody terrific." Making everyone wonder what could be wrong with me. I sigh and lean against the arm rest of one of the chairs, before I ask: "Do you believe in life up there?" And with my right hand I motion to the ceiling, indicating the heavens and the skies above.  
The other occupants of the room all look at each other and I say: "Look, I'm not going to lie. I'm from another Universe. One where worlds are all very different and where there are pathways from one world to the next that you can travel on through two ways. One is the way I came here and the other is through a Gummi ship."

Everyone looks at me shocked and I ask: "Hey, I can prove it. I mean, it's not as if you ever saw something like this before, did you?" And I re-summon my Keyblade, which over the last year and a half has become easier and easier the more I do so. Everyone looks at the blade shocked and then Remus clears his throat and says:  
"Well no, can't really say I ever saw a weapon like that before. By Merlin, Lea, I never expected to see someone from another Universe. I mean, sure Muggles believe there is life on other planets and they really have discovered a few other planets over the last few years, but never with life on them, so yeah – it sure is a shock."

I nod and then ask: "So, what's a Muggle?" And Arthur says: "Oh, that's how we call someone with no magic. Our world – or planet, I guess you should call it – is divided by two people. Muggles and Magicals. The Magicals are of course divided in many more, but that is mostly because of how a witch or wizard is born."  
I nod and ask: "So – can I see my mate. I would like to see how my future partner looks like." To which Sirius jokes: "Well Lea, you could have already seen quite how your mate looked, had my buddy James not been under irreversible Polyjuice Potion, making him look like Rodolphus Lestrange for the rest of his life."

I look intrigued and ask: "So if we turn this irreversible Polyjuice thing into something reversible and undo it, I will see how my mate looks?" The crew nods and then James says: "But don't waste your breath trying, Lea. Not even my Animagus form can undo the magic of that potion." But then I aim my Keyblade at him and say:  
"Curaga!" And the wind of flower and leaf petals hits James straight on. Everyone looks shocked and then I sense the potion fused and running through his veins together with his own blood. Using the magic of the Healing spell, I separate the potion and thin it down to nothing, working all throughout the man's body to do this.  
And while in my mind's eye I see this, do my eyes see the sturdy, large, red-brown haired man change into a man of smaller stature, with messy black hair that really stands up in the back and who has circular hazel brown eyes. Everyone looks at the changing shocked and when I stop, I have to say I'm impressed with what I see.  
The man blinks and then puts on a terrible pair of circular, black-rimmed glasses, making me want to aim my Keyblade at him again, but he says: "No! Please Lea, this is something every Potter male has had over the last 150 generations. It's a family tradition I don't want to lose." I nod at him and dismiss my Keyblade yet again.

Then Sirius asks jokingly: "So, what do you think?" And I ask: "And my mate looks exactly the same?" But then Ron says: "Not exactly the same, no. He has a little more button shaped nose, his eyebrows turn down at the sides and he has emerald green, almond shaped eyes and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead."  
Everyone looks at the redhead shocked and then Ron tilts his head a little and says: "To be honest, now that I take a close look, do I have to say that it's pretty stupid that so many people say that Harry looks exactly like his father. His forehead is more covered by his hair, a little shorter too, I think and he has different lips too."  
To this I ask: "Should I feel jealous?" But Ron turns green and says: "Oh juck NO! Harry's my brother in all but blood. I just look out for him a lot when he lands his ass in the Hospital wing again. It just makes it easy for me to see the differences between Harry and James, because I know Harry's looks by heart."

I nod and ask: "So, when can I see my mate?" And James disappoints me as he says: "Tomorrow. Severus and Lily will need all night to get everything Dumbledore and Molly did to him out of his system and even then it will probably take Harry himself another hour to let his body adjust to the new, unblocked abilities and all."  
To this Arthur asks: "James – can we please see all Dumbledore has done to Harry?" And Sirius says: "Only if you're willing to recite what you said when you made that family oath, bonding Percy to you as your son by blood. Because I think that Percy breaking the Unbreakable Vow made you able to break a few spells yourself, Arthur."  
The man looks confused and then he murmurs: "I, Arthur William … Percival … as newborn son of –." His eyes widen and he says: "Of Arthur William Weasley and Rabastan Lestrange." Every other redhead also looks at this shocked, obviously having missed it in their grief over the near loss of their brother and Arthur asks:  
"But – but how?" And Remus says: "Molly confessed. Her family, the Prewetts, were seen as a Grey family and so Albus let her induce you with Amortentia and put a block on the Soul Bond Marriage Contract you had set up with Rabastan. Lucius already has Rabastan downstairs and is explaining to him what we explained to you."

Arthur seems shocked at this and then two other men enter the room. One of them is a tall blond with a pointed face, clear grey eyes and a cane in his left hand that seems to have a silver snake put on top of the cane. The other seems to be a brother of the man James resembled earlier, but then quite a bit thinner than the sturdy man.  
Other than the thin looks is the second man still quite equal to James' impersonation and does he have the same thick curly hair, but then more a brown-red color, the brown a little more visible between the red locks. The man also has lighter brown eyes, but they don't look the same as James', instead they look a little more hollow – perhaps of shock.

The thin man sees Arthur and rushes to him, grabbing his hands desperately and asking, almost begging: "Is it true? Is it true what Lucius says? Did Dumblefuck really put spells on you to make you that bint's? Did he really put spells on you to make you forget about me, about us? Please tell me if it's really true, Archie?"  
And that nickname seems to be the key to undoing the so-called blocks and spells and Arthur starts to cry as he grabs the man's hands the same way his partner held his and he says: "Yes Rassie. It's true. Molly and Albus cursed me. Cursed me and hexed me and put me under their influence, but no more. No more, Rassie."  
The two look at each other, tears of love and happiness falling down their faces and then Fred asks: "So does that make dad our mum and you our dad?" And George goes on: "Or you our mum and dad our dad?" The two adults look at them shocked, while James, Sirius and Remus roll over the floor laughing and Bill and Charlie shout:

"FRED! GEORGE!"

But the twins shrug and chorus: "What? We're curious." Making Remus, who had stopped laughing, fall on Sirius in a new bout of laughter. Then the thin man asks: "Are all those yours, Archie, I thought you had a daughter too. Where is she?" And everyone in the room turns grim with fury, the three men stopping their laughter.  
The thin man looks around and asks: "Did I say something?" And James says: "Ginny is in on Molly's plans. She was planning to do the same to Harry what Molly did to you and Arthur, Rabastan. Only, she did worse, she even messed with his Potter Curse gene, willingly taking him his destined mate, Lea, who is over there."  
Rabastan looks at me and then asks James: "That young bint dared to mess with a gene that has been in every Potter male over the last 1500 years?" And James nods, making Rabastan curse quite vocally. He then sees Percy and asks: "What's with him?" Turning the grim atmosphere even worse. The man groans and asks:  
"What? What did I do wrong this time?" And Arthur lovingly rubs his stubbly cheek as he says: "Not you, Rassie. Molly cheated on me with Albus and that made Percy. She put him under Unbreakable Vow and, if it weren't for Lea and his outer world magic, my son would have died, confiding Dumbledore's secrets."

Rabastan looks shocked and then he says: "Okay, just a minute, let me get this straight. Dumbledore messes with my bond with Archie, gets the Potters supposedly killed, kills my brother and sister-in-law, lets a younger version of that bint Molly mess with a boy's Ancient Gene and puts his own son under Unbreakable Vow?"  
We all nod and James says: "And that is only the tip of the iceberg. You should see the spells and enchantments and blocks he's been putting on my poor boy over the last 15 years." And he hands the man a beige-colored roll of parchment. But then I use the curled tip of my Keyblade to take that out of the man's hand and take it myself.  
Everyone looks at me and I ask: "What, shouldn't I know what to protect my mate against?" And the elders all smile at me in pride, while the elder teens smile gratefully and the three youngest smile in pure joy, obviously glad that their best friend has someone as worried over his safety as I feel myself becoming the more I hear.

But then I start reading the list and the more I do, the angrier I get and I feel the need to turn Nobody all over again, if only to be heartless enough to kill the people targeted on this list. I feel the fire inside me burning up worse than ever before and while my hands turn warm with the fire burning inside them, do I feel a spell hitting the parchment.  
I look up, having just reached the fear spell, and Lucius says: "I rather keep that parchment as something we can use to completely cripple all that Dumbledore stands for, thank you." I nod and then Rabastan asks: "Is that custom? For you to get fire-hands, I mean?" And I see that a small flame is indeed burning around my left hand.

I focus softly and defuse the flame easily, before I say: "Well, that's quite a long story. You see, in my Universe, you have three different kind of people. Humans, Heartless and Nobodies. Humans can be anything and are in all the worlds of my Universe – well, except Hundred Acre Wood, Disney Castle and Pride Lands, but that aside.  
Heartless are creatures that come from the Darkness in a person's heart. You see, if a person loses his heart to the Darkness, his heart turns into a creature and that creature knows nothing but to spread fear and to cause more of his brethren to come forth, no matter what the cost. Those creatures can be anything and are called Heartless.  
Now, if your Heart is strong when you lose it to the Darkness and you also have a strong will, your body gets left behind and then, it depends on the strength of your will. The stronger it is, the more likely you get to keep your human form, but then with a few physical adjustments, shall we say. Those creatures are called Nobodies.

Got it memorized so far?" I ask and everyone nods, while I have everyone's amazed interest and attention and I smirk at this as I go on and say: "Good. Well, I was little, I think I was nine or so, when my ex-best friend, Isa, and I snuck into our Master and Leader's castle at, what you can call, exactly the wrong time.  
It was apparently on the same time as when one of the Master's Apprentices turned against him, shoving him into the Dark Meridan and then called all other Apprentices to him in the Computer room. Isa and I pretended to be Apprentices too and that was when the Head Apprentice, Xehanort, took action.

He made us give up our hearts, saying we could become creatures of much greater strength and that we could serve a much bigger purpose than to follow Master Ansem, that we could continue tests and experiments Master Ansem had apparently forbidden them. We, of course, had to look like we belonged there, so we agreed.  
Xehanort made us lose our hearts and we both became Nobodies. I named mine Axel and Isa named his Saïx. He soon became quite close to Xehanort's Nobody, probably – because he had no heart – learning to agree with Xemnas' real plan and became his Second in Command. Still, Axel got the better deal out of it, really."  
Everyone looks at me and he says: "You see, there is this young boy named Sora, who was granted a Keyblade because he has the ability to touch other people's hearts, and he, for a short time, was the – you could say – storage factor of one of his friend's hearts. But to give her back her heart, he had to give up his own.  
He did so and that made the Nobody Roxas, who then became best friends and – after a while – the true love of my Nobody Axel. But the secret of Xemnas' true plans drove Roxas and Axel apart and if my friend Even hadn't discovered a way to separate Nobody from his original Persona, Roxas and Axel would have never gotten together."

The group looks shocked and Bill asks: "So Roxas is no longer part of Sora and he and Axel are now together? But what of Xemnas?" And I smile and say: "He met his end by the Keyblades of Sora and his true love Riku. And after that, Xehanort discovered that you can hurt Sora all you want, but never touch Riku."  
Everyone looks intrigued and I say: "You see, it's like this, and keep this memorized, understand?" Everyone nods and I say: "Good, well. It was about half a year ago and Sora and Riku had just both gone through their Mark Of Mastery Exams, which is what makes Keyblade Wielders become Keyblade Masters.  
Unfortunately did Master Xehanort use this Exam to try and make Sora one of his thirteen Dark Vessels, I'll explain another time, but because Riku loved him, Mickey and the others cared for him and because I had to keep Axel's promise to Roxas, did we save him before Xehanort could complete his plans.  
Then I got my own Keyblade and then my friends, Ienzo, Dilan, Even and Aelaeus, discovered that way to part a Nobody from his Original Persona. We did so and after a month, did Riku confess that he was in love with Sora. Sora confessed the same, but on that same day, did Xehanort trick and kidnap Riku."

This makes some of my audience cringe and when I look at them curiously, Ron says: "Sorry, bad memory. A little too early. Go on, Lea." I nod, feeling curious as to the nature of the memory and decide to ask them about it at a later date, when they've had some more time to process it before I continue talking:  
"Anyway, Sora contacted Roxas as he had been a member of Xehanort's Organization and could therefore enter their stronghold no problem, but before Roxas even got there, had Riku been returned to Destiny Islands. He was not the same and he confessed to how the Organization had put a terrible curse on his Keyblade.  
He himself had, over the years, learned this amazing technique that allowed him to trap darkness inside his heart and therefore he could use Darkness to protect the Light – walk the Road to Dawn, he calls it. But his Keyblade didn't have this protection and so each of the 12 Organization members infused it with some of their own Darkness.

Riku told us that now, he could no longer be a Keyblade Master, that he could no longer use the Keyblade and therefore no longer protect Sora as using the Keyblade, just summoning it, would allow some of that Darkness to infiltrate his heart through his own Keyblade." I shake my head, still remembering that day and say:  
"Poor fellow, he seemed so lost. So hopeless. It broke us all. All of us, except Sora, who was apparently done with others using Riku to hurt him. He was so fueled with anger, he actually used the Nobody Transport technique to get into Where Nothing Gathers, the centre room of Organization XIII stronghold.  
There he unleashed so much light, right from within his own heart, and with that so much power, that what he called the Wings of Fate destroyed all of the Darkness and therefore all the Dark Beings making Organization XIII. Xehanort, a man we have been fighting over the last 11 years, was destroyed as well."

Everyone smiles at this and I say: "And of course, by destroying the Organization, Sora also broke the curse over Riku's Keyblade and while he had been unable to pass his Mark of Mastery Exam, did Master Yen Sid believe his defeat of the Organization enough to grant him the rights as a New Keyblade Master."  
I shake my head and say: "The happiness they felt when they heard that. When Riku heard he no longer had to fear using his Keyblade and when Sora heard he was a real Keyblade Master, it was as bright as the sun on the hottest day of the year. I really think they spent the rest of that day celebrating by loving the heck out of each other."

We all laugh and I say: "And finally did Sora discovering his ability to travel the Nobody way also cause one other handy little thing. You see, because Sora had travelled to so many other worlds and because he had touched so many hearts, did new ways of travel appear between the worlds once Sora had opened the most important Keyhole.  
It was a Keyhole that had been inside that very Computer room and as long as it had been closed, had the people of the worlds been unable to reach each other no matter how close they were connected to each other's hearts. It made walls appear between the worlds and those walls kept worlds from knowing about each other's existence.  
Sora unlocked that Keyhole, let a close friend from a very closely connected world put up strong defenses around it so that no wandering Heartless or Nobody could get to it and since then have people been able to jump between worlds as long as they really focus on getting to someone connected to their hearts and make the right jump."

Everyone looks amazed and then a deep voice that makes the redheads gasp in fear says: "What an amazing tale. I really hope to hear more soon." And I see a man who can really use a tan walk into the room, his chalk white skin, deep blood red eyes and snakelike nose thrills giving me the creeps beyond anything else.  
And apparently I'm not the only one as all Weasleys look at the man terrified and he says: "What, you accept Death Eaters in your circle, but not their leader?" And Arthur admits: "The situations are a little different, don't you think. Rassie is my Soul Mate and we know Rabastan is really James, but you – well –."  
But the white man shakes his head and says: "Say no more, Arthur, I understand. I just wished to tell you that I have come up with some plans we can use to cripple Dumbledore's reputation. And your sons being owners of a Jokeshop fit most of those plans perfectly." This seems to make the Weasley elder alarmed and the man asks:

"How well are you with making devices that look to have dangerous effects, until you see what they are really used for?" The twins look a little confused and then one of them says: "Not too bad." And the other goes on: "Yeah, we made firework that lasts forever." And Ron says: "And of course that brilliant swamp of yours."  
The twins nod at this with a brilliant smile on their faces and the white man says: "Excellent. Now, what we need for my plan are a few things that give the illusion they cause Damage and Destruction, but then actually show off something funny. We will also need to find a way to make the Dark Marks able to come off of skin.  
Once we have that done, we can let as many of my men terrorize the streets as possible, which will make Dumbledore want to arrest them, but when they show that they can take off their marks, everyone will wonder if Dumbledore is still able to see a villain from an innocent prankster, especially thanks to those products."

To this Ron says: "I know some people better than your men! Dumbledore's Army!" This actually seems to anger the white skinned man and he spats: "And why would I use his lackeys?" And Ron makes me see what a strategic genius he actually is as, with a large smile, he says: "They're not lackeys, they're his students!"  
Everyone looks shocked and Ron says: "We had Umbridge as our Defense teacher this year and she made terrible to be the understatement of the year. So Harry, Hermione and I formed our own Defensive Study group and to really piss off the Ministry, mostly because Fudge feared him, we named ourselves Dumbledore's Army."  
He and the twins then all show us a large golden coin and he says: "These were our Communication devices. They worked quite like your Dark Mark, because every time Harry had written down the next date for a meeting the date would be scribbled here in the margin and the Galleons would warm up to warn us of the change of date."

Everyone looks at the Galleons surprised and impressed and the white man asks: "And you can assure me that these members will join our side and help us fight for a Caring Light and Strong Darkness?" Ron nods and says: "If you give me the list to use as evidence against Dumbledore, yes. Yes, I can assure you indeed, Tom."  
The man named Tom nods and says: "We will further discuss this in the morning. For now, let us all return – or in the case of our 9 new guests – enter our new sleeping quarters and sleep, so that the morning will come to us all the sooner and we will be able to see Harry, healthy and cured of all Dumbledore has caused him."  
Everyone nods and Remus says: "Me and Sirius will lead the Weasleys. James, you make sure Lea has some rooms near Harry's, okay? Just until they're comfortable enough with each other for a little closer bond." My – perhaps – future father in law nods and I say: "Sorry, but I have one last important trip I have to take and then I'll be back."

Another nod and I quickly transport myself back to Destiny Island. Just in time to be grabbed by Roxas who is laughing and twirling around Axel, who has Riku and Sora squashed between his arms and is hugging the life out of them. I laugh at the sight and ask: "The news that good?" Only for Roxas to notice who's arm he's holding.  
He smiles widely and shouts: "Sora and Riku are engaged!" Shocking me senseless as the two have only been dating for 5 months and I ask: "A little early, is it not?" To which Riku asks: "Are you mad, Lea?" And Sora ends: "Yeah, I've loved Riku since I woke up from my year long sleep. No way am I waiting any longer than I have to."  
To which I can't find a reasonable argument and I laugh as I say: "Congratulations, you two. And Roxas, thanks for telling me to follow that weird urge. Seems I have my own perfect mate and he really seems like a nice little fellow if I have to go by what others have told me so far." The group smiles and Kairi asks:

"What do you mean, Lea, haven't you seen him yet?" I shake my head and say: "It seems someone named Dumbledore has been cursing and hexing him over the last 15 years and now little Harry is being cured of all the things that Dumbledore man did to him. The healing will take all night. I won't get to see him until morning."  
The girl pats me on the shoulder supportively, but then Aeleus asks: "If that is so, then why are you here, when you can try to at least be near the lad?" And I say: "Because I promised to get here to hear the important news if I could. So Sora, Riku, congratulations and don't you dare to have a wedding without me."

The two laugh at this and I happily take some coconut cake and fresh water before transporting myself back, James still waiting at the same lounge for me. I smile at the man and say: "Seems that Sora has loved Riku a little longer than I expected. He and Riku are engaged." The man shines with happiness at this and he shakes my hand, saying:  
"Congratulations, Lea. You think you can make sure me and my family can attend the wedding too?" I nod and he smiles before showing me the way to a very nicely furnished lounge room, which apparently has a bathroom, bedroom, small study and a door to Harry's room added to it. James then leaves the room and says:  
"Just get some sleep, Lea. Harry's in a special Lounge on another floor and he'll probably be there until 11 tomorrow morning. Which is only better because that little guy hasn't had a decent night of sleep in the last week." I nod, while worried for my little mate and while imagining to have his body against mine, do I fall asleep.


	10. Harry in his New Form

_**Chapter 10  
**__**Harry in his new form**_

_**Harry's POV**_

Waking up and feeling that I am not under the warm comforter and blanket of my new bedroom, nor the thin, yet woolen blanket of Hogwarts, I wake instantly, but when I move up, my hair seems to block my sight and to my shock, I discover that it has turned silky smooth, dark, onyx black and has grown down to below my midriff.  
Taking my hair between my fingers, I focus first on the strands and how easily my fingers glide over the length, before noticing how long and slim my fingers have become and that, while my hand is still slightly small in a male way, most of my body has been given a slim, feminine touch, slimming out and growing a few curves.

Running to the closest mirror I am amazed at how much I have suddenly changed in looks. Small, but slightly broad feet with a clear ankle sticking out of long, slim legs that are at least over 1 meter long and still with slightly knobbly knees, even if those are barely noticeable now that I am able to stand up straight so well.  
My hips are slim and sticking out at the sides a little, showing off a nice and strong hipbone, while the trained six-pack I have developed thanks to Quidditch is now all the more visible through my shirt thanks to my slim waist growing out into a broad, lightly muscular chest. Slim, but sturdy shoulders support my feminine shaped neck.  
My arms are, like the arms of every person, also 1 meter long, but they seem longer thanks to the almost invisible elbow and the long slim fingers attached to my hands. My face has changed the most and while I still have my dad's forehead, my scar and my mum's almond shaped, emerald green eyes has the rest of my face changed immensely.

My skin seems completely flawless, making me wonder if the Professor and Mum also took care of all the bruises and other forms of abuse my Uncle laid down on me over the years, but then the reminder of his _new lessons_ makes me shake my head, deciding to put my focus away from that and back on my changed face.  
My cheeks are full and pale, but with a slightly rosy color hidden under their pale tan, making me get the look as if I'm blushing. My cheekbones slide down from my eyes to my cheeks and large, circular shaped ears with grace, while my eyelashes have thickened in their black color and have seem to grow in number, making them look even fuller.  
My nose still has the same button shape it had before and while it thins out to my eyebrows a lot more now and seems to disappear completely halfway up between my eyes and eyebrows, is it still quite a male nose, something I'm glad about. My eyebrows have also thickened, but luckily enough does this give my entire face a more serious, devious look.

All in all I can barely believe how well my body has found a perfect way to combine my Submissive Mate Side with my Male Potter genes and I happily turn around in my bathrobe, wanting to see every part of myself before I show it to others. Then the spinning causes the bathrobe to rise up and I see a cute, bubbly ass peaking under the cloth.  
Quickly pushing it down I feel deadly embarrassed as I had apparently been clothed in briefs and very short ones too. Wondering if this is a prank by my dad, I decide to see how much has, on the inside, changed of me and I say: "Dad, you better not be behind this." Only to hear a deep, melodious voice escape my lips.  
Slapping a hand on my lips, I look shocked and can almost hear a hint of my tones reverberate in the entire room. Wondering if I can use that to my advantage, I lower my hand again and then my eyes land on my lips. Long and curvy, with a tanned red color, my lips show my inner strength and are still, in a feminine way, quite beautiful.

I smile at this, my lips curving up at the tips and expanding a little to the sides and then decide to go see what my dad thinks. I look around the room and see a nice set of clothes. Quickly putting them on, I feel some kind of magic run through my hands as I strike off any possible creaks and to my shock, the magic makes the clothes fit me perfectly.  
Looking at my hands shocked, I remember that one of my blocked talents was sowing and with a shock, I realize that I can use wandless magic to make my clothes fit me perfectly. Thrilled to the core with the prospect of never more having to wear clothes five times my size, I decide to quickly throw away Dudley's rags and walk out of the lounge.

I end up on what I can see through an open window has to be at least the 4th floor and then find the bended staircases and follow them all the way down to the ground floor, my bright green eyes obviously having improved in sight and vision and able to make me see all the more detail in the splendor of my home.  
I walk over to the door to the Dining room where I have a strong feeling my family will be waiting for me. But just when I grab the door handle, does a strong male voice that makes a shiver of happiness run down my spine say: "My, my I better keep it memorized just how beautiful you are." And I turn back to the staircase.

Long arms filled with muscles, messy red hair standing up in long spikes, a slightly visible widow's peak, short thin, red eyebrows that end halfway up a pair of striking green eyes and a cheeky smile formed by a very thin, almost invisible upper lip and a thin, nicely curved lower lip, while the entire body is clad in a large black cloak.  
I slightly gulp back a lump of nervousness that seems to have appeared in my throat at seeing this man and then I realize that he must have come here when my blocks were disappearing – including the Block on my Potter Curse Gene. Shocked that my Destiny, Character and Magic have chosen this amazing man, I can only watch as he comes over.

**Lea's POV**

I cannot believe how much Ron lied to me. Harry looks nothing like his father. Where James is short and scrawny, Harry is small, feminine and still slightly tall. Where James has short messy hair, Harry has beautiful long hair reaching halfway down his back. And where James seems to lean on his knees, are Harry's legs long, curvy and absolutely breathtaking.  
I walk down the curved staircase, admiring my partner from every angle possible and loving how the rosy color he seems to naturally have added to his pale cheek skin deepens as he looks at me. I walk over and, following instincts I didn't even know I had myself, I grab his deliciously slim hand, raise it a little and kiss it's tender skin.  
I can see his shock and embarrassment amazingly clearly in those beautiful emerald green orbs that are looking down at me and I feel myself getting lost in the amazing gems, while I can instinctively tell that Harry seems to lose himself in my gaze as well. Trapping him with my eyes, I slowly lean closer and whisper:  
"I'm Lea. Got it memorized?" And a very short, shy nod is my answer, making me smile at his cute behavior. I then mutter: "Are you always this silently adorable or is it just my lucky day?" And again I see that pale, slender neck move as Harry seems to gulp away another bout of nervousness, something that makes me smile at his cuteness.

Then he seems to realize what I asked and he shakes his head frantically in a negative gesture before he says: "You – you just – startled me, that's all. I didn't – didn't think dad would be able to locate you this quickly and – well – I'm just – just glad you're here." All the while looking down at his own feet as he, in the end, mumbles this.  
I smile at him and softly take that perfectly shaped chin in my hand, slowly lifting his gaze back to mine and captivating him with my gaze as I say: "So am I. And your dad didn't locate me. Your genes were unblocked and you – you yourself, Harry – called out to me. I felt it here, in my heart, and came here. Came to you."

The slender neck moves in another gulping motion and he says breathlessly: "Thank you." Making me smile and I softly give in to my Dominant side, kissing his delicate, button shaped nose and whispering: "No, thank you. For being who you are." To which Harry pulls back and says: "But – you – you don't even know me."  
I shrug and with my arms crossed and says: "I know, but a person's body often says a lot about his personality. And your body makes me want to get to know your personality. I'm already deeply enjoying this one on one time, you know?" A small smile appears on his lips and he says softly: "Me – me too."

Just then the door behinds him opens and James says: "I knew I heard voices outside. Good morning, Lea. And – Harry?" He asks, seeing the back of his son's form and Harry turns around, looking just as shocked as his dad as he sees that James looks like himself again. I smirk in pride and say: "Oh yeah, I undid that Polyjuice thing on your dad."  
He turns to me shocked and I ask James: "Lily in there too? I think I can use Curaga on her as well and take that stuff out of her system like I did yours, you know." The man nods with a smile and says: "Good idea, come on in." And he steps aside to let us in. Harry seems a little too shocked to move and so I walk over.

I lie a hand on his lower back, feeling the muscles of his body through the skin-tight fabric and slowly, gently escort him inside, seating him next to his dad and taking the seat on his other side for myself. Harry looks around the table, sees all of the Weasleys – except Percy and Ron – and turns to his dad as he asks:  
"What happened? Why did we call the Weasleys here?" And one of the twins says: "Harry, you wound us." And the other goes on: "Yeah, we thought you'd be pleased to see us." But Harry just looks at him, those amazing, emerald green eyes turning stern and to my shock – and Arthur's – the twins focus back on their breakfast.  
Arthur looks at his sons in shock and then I ask: "So, how's Percy fairing? He feeling better after last night?" James nods and says: "Severus is running a quick diagnostic scan over his system and then he will have breakfast with us and return to the Potter Potion Dungeons to make more Cruore Dolor Potions for all Weasley siblings."

Harry looks shocked and asks: "Why would the Weasleys need Cruore Dolor Potions? What happened?" And James sighs, lying down his sandwich and says: "We questioned Molly about the Amortentia and Jealousy Potion we found in your body and she confessed to some terrible things, Harry. Some really terrible things."  
Harry lies a worried hand on his dad's and Sirius says: "Harry, you know how you never met your grandparents?" Harry nods and while I see Voldemort enter the room, does Sirius say: "Well, that is because they died in 1979. But last night, thanks to Molly, we discovered that it was a little more than old age and Dragon Pox that killed them."  
Harry looks inquisitive and Sirius says: "Apparently Arthur here is destiny Soul Bound to Rabastan Lestrange and they made up a Marriage contract – just when –." But then Rabastan stops the man and says: "Sirius, may I? It does concern the family of my partner." Sirius nods and while Harry seems to have only just noticed the thin man, does he say:  
"Arthur had agreed to a Marriage Contract on the same time that the Prewett family, Molly's House, was starting to get the reputation change of Grey Family to Dark Family. And so, to prevent that, she let Albus help her drug my Archie and he was, since that time, fed Love Potions and Lust potions when she was feeling needy.  
Bill, Charlie, the twins and Ron are all kids birthed from those Lust Potions, but after giving birth to two kids created by her drugging her husband she was sick of him not wanting her when he wasn't drugged and went to Dumbledore. He did give her the _attention_ she wanted, but just when he gave her Percy – did your granddad walk into his office."

Harry whitens at this and Rabastan sighs with his head low as he says: "That must be when he decided he needed to watch the Potter family – might have even been his motivation to do what he did to you, but anyway, after that he started sending Charlus edible gifts that were filled with a Potion meant to weaken one's physical defenses.  
Charlus and Dorea, your grandma, both ate these gifts, probably cursed with a Compulsion charm to make them, and with their weakened defenses, they both got the Dragon Pox. They then went to Saint Mungoes, but Dumbledore had expected this and had cursed the staff, making them tell Dorea and Charlus that they were too old to be treated."

By now tears are softly falling down Harry's eyes, sticking to his skin like crystals and still I can see a furious rage shining in his beautiful green eyes and I again give into my Dominant urges, lifting Harry up into my lap and softly rubbing his back as he seems to slink into a hurt little boy inside the safety of my embrace.  
Hating Dumbledore, whoever he is, for doing this to my mate, I hear him ask: "So I – I never – I never got to meet my grandparents, because – because Mrs. Weasley betrayed the Light and then betrayed her – her own husband?" And Rabastan nods before Harry asks his dad: "When – when did they – when did grandpa and grandma – die?"

And James closes his eyes in pain and says: "On Halloween 1979. I was celebrating my 2 year anniversary with your mum in our bedroom when we got the Family House Elf over the floor telling us I was the New Lord Potter." The man lowers his head and shakes it in pained denial as he goes on and says:  
"I was heartbroken and unable to be cheered up again until that same Christmas, when your mother told me you were coming. That you came so shortly after I had lost my only leftover family – it felt like a Christmas miracle." He then looks up at his son with a loving smile and Harry looks back happily as James says:  
"That's one of the reasons why I love you so much and why I was willing to face 15 years Azkaban, just for you. Because you were someone I couldn't lose. Losing you would be like losing my parents all over again. I couldn't let it happen, Harry, and Tom promised he wouldn't let it happen. He swore on his life."

They both smile at the man, who has taken a seat at the head of the table and then Percy and Ron come in. Percy seems still a little weakened by last night's activities and Ron walks in groggily, but they both open their eyes wide when they see my mate sitting in my lap and Ron asks: "Harry – mate, is that you?"  
To which I instinctively say: "I do prefer it if you didn't call him that, Ron. Got it memorized?" The boy looks at me and nods before Harry asks: "Why shouldn't he call me that? I am Harry, am I not?" And I softly caress his cheek, reveling in the amazing soft suppleness of his skin and smiling at how he closes his eyes as I say:  
"I didn't mean that, my little flame. I meant the title of friendship he mentioned. My instincts just don't like it that he calls you mate, when your destiny, magic and character chose me as your Dominant partner." But while Harry smiles at my sweet words shortly, does he lower his head with a frown next and I ask:

"Something amiss, little flame?" And Harry takes a deep breath before he says: "I don't know if it's my new instincts that makes it so easy for me to fall into a Submissive role, or if it's just because I always wanted to be loved for who I am, but I – I just – I just don't see myself in a Submissive role with anyone."  
I look at him shocked and he says: "Don't get me wrong, this feels better than anything I've ever felt, but – I've always had to look after myself. When I was a toddler, a kid, a teenager. When I was doing chores, when I was at Primary school, when I was at Hogwarts. I just – I just don't – I just don't know how to – depend on someone else."  
He whispers at the end and I feel my heart break at the fact that my little Submissive had to fend for himself his whole life. That, his entire youth, there was no one looking out for him or making sure he was safe and hug him tightly, not wanting to let go if that is the life others try to put on my mate's delicate little shoulders.

Sirius sighs and says: "Well, at least he admits that those Muggles are the worst." And Remus nods, while I keep Harry close to my body, wanting to be sure that there is nothing ailing my mate that could have been caused by those Muggles. And apparently does Harry have no objections to this as his body easily merges with my own.  
Like this we stay seated for a long time, before I pull his plate with his sandwich close and hand him the sandwich, taking some coffee myself and keeping one arm around my partner as we eat. The others also resume eating and the conversation takes a lighter tone, changing to more pleasant topics, as we all continue finishing our breakfast.


	11. More Cruore Dolor Potions - Part 01

_**Chapter 11  
**__**More Cruore Dolor Potions – part 01**_

_**Lea's POV**_

We soon finish our breakfast and James says he'll show me how to play Quidditch to kill time until Snape finishes the Cruore Dolor Potion. He and Sirius lead me to their Quidditch pitch and quickly teach me how to fly a broom, reminding me of when Axel and Roxas were in Neverland, before teaching me the basics of Quidditch.  
This the two do by playing against each other, Sirius as Keeper and James as Chaser to explain me these two positions and the two of them actually having a little Bludger Competition with the twins to explain me the necessity of Beaters. Finally the last position is explained to me, just when Sirius hits yet another Bludger at Fred.

The red head avoids the Bludger, only to make another spin-dive in order to avoid my amazing mate, who flies with grace and speed, his hair tied up halfway down his upper chest, and his eyes focused on a point I can barely see. Focusing on where he is looking, I see something gold flutter around and just when I recognize it as a ball – does my mate grab it.  
All four Beaters are shocked that Harry did so and then James asks: "Okay …. Who released the Snitch?" And his three team mates shake their heads, showing it was neither one of them. Then Harry laughs and says: "Sorry dad, but your love for Quidditch is equaled by mine and I too wanted to explain Lea this brilliant game."

The man smiles and says: "Glad to hear, champ. And you really earned that title of Youngest Seeker in a Century. That is clear to see and it makes me really proud." Instantly the face of my partner shines as bright as the sun and I love to see how he lights up in love and enjoyment just from that 1 compliment of pride from his father.  
Father and son then play a couple of games together, James winning 1 out of 3 and only – in my opinion – because the Snitch was behind Harry when James caught it, but I keep quiet and kiss Harry's temple in pride and adoration when he lands on the ground about half an hour later, 2 hours after we had breakfast.

Harry giggles at this and I say: "You were brilliant. I just couldn't keep my eyes off of you." Before I whisper in his hair: "And the only reason you won 2 out of 3 was because that 3rd Snitch was behind you when your dad caught it. I know you would have caught it had it been somewhere else." Making Harry snicker.  
He then pulls off the hair band keeping his low ponytail up and waves his hair free, making him look like a beautiful princess waving her hair to lure her prince charming closer. Mesmerized by the just beautiful vision that is my mate and his wavy hair, I grab some strands and, without anyone seeing, sniff them softly.  
Harry blushes as he sees this and I whisper: "It smells like hot syrup, autumn leaves and a daffodil full in bloom. And that daffodil is, when in bloom, just as beautiful as you are, my little flame." Harry smiles at me as I softly tuck the strands of hair in my hand behind his ear and then offer him my arm, leading him back inside.

While walking, I move my face a little closer to his and whisper: "Don't tell your dad, but I know of a place where you can fly without the need of a broom." Harry looks at me shocked and I smile as I say: "If you want, I can take you there once we have dealt with the problems concerning the Weasleys. Or maybe tomorrow?"  
Harry nods and I smile as we walk on, but then he asks: "Can I ask you a question?" I smile and hum at him in confirmation, before he asks: "Why are you complimenting me so?" I look at him shocked, wondering how on earth he can expect me not to appreciate his incredible beauty and his amazing talents and he says:  
"You said you felt in your heart that you should come and you did. But you also told me I was calling out to you and I – I know that part of that is that Potter curse Gene dad told me about. Is that, is that gene –." But then I lie a single finger on his curved lips and he stops instantly, while his voice had been weakening the more he spoke.

I then move his face to mine again and whisper: "I'm saying what I say and escorting you to your own home, because I want to. You are an amazing person and I don't know if it is indeed because of the Potter gene, but I can already feel myself falling head over heels for you, Harry. And you, my little flame, better keep that memorized."  
Harry smiles at me, while he had hung his head when I spoke of the curse and I kiss his nose again, loving to feel his skin against my lips and resisting the fiery urge inside my heart to kiss his lips instead and make him mine. I then walk him back to the house again, but then with my arm lovingly wrapped around his waist.  
Focusing my energy there, as I can still feel his tense muscles and his worry, I let some of my fire power heat up my hand like my anger did last night and the warmth of my hand, softly moving over and kneading the skin and muscles of my mate's side, seems to have exactly the relaxing effect on him that I wanted it to have.

We enter the House and Ron comes over, saying: "Harry, Professor Snape just finished the last batch. We're going to be meeting in the same study we did last night to take the potion. Are you alright? You look a little tense." He ends worried and Harry says: "Just –." He then looks at me, worry still visible in his eyes.  
I smile at him and pull him a little closer to have him feel my warmth and love and he sighs, lying his head on my chest and says: "Just getting used to being loved so openly, Ron. I'll be fine." The redhead nods and then he slaps Harry on the shoulder and says: "You deserve it, ma-buddy. Lea is exactly what you deserved and –."

He halts, looking from Harry to me and back and says: "And he is exactly what you need." Harry looks confused and Ron says: "Harry, you took us, my family, Hermione, your parents, Sirius and so many others in your heart and loved and protected us more than anyone has ever done. But, you never realized that we love you back."  
The boy looks shocked and I feel worry seep into my own heart as I wonder how Harry could not understand that love comes two ways. Ron then sighs and says: "I know we gave you signs, Harry. Trust me, there were plenty of signs, but you – you were raised so unloved and so uncared for – you had grown blind to them."  
Ron then moves his hand, still patting Harry's shoulder, to the boy's heart and says: "You grew up so unloved, Harry, that this right here stopped believing it could ever receive love. That's why you accepted our friendship so easily, your heart never believed you could ever get more. But now you have it, Harry, now you have it."

By now Harry seems to have trouble holding back tears and Ron embraces his friend, while I look at the redhead in pure pride, relieved beyond words that my mate and growing crush has a friend like Ron and I whisper: "Thank you." To the boy over Harry's shoulder. Ron nods at me and whispers: "Don't hurt him."  
Sending me a look that makes me know he considers Harry a treasure beyond which no riches can compare. Sending him the same look, as I feel exactly the same, I nod at him, promising him that Harry is safe with me. Safe and loved. Ron seems to see this in my eyes as he smiles at me before letting go of his friend.

Harry has a few tear tracks on his face as he lets go and I hug my mate, telling Ron: "You tell James we'll be a few minutes late. My mate needs some love." Ron nods and Harry hides his face in my chest, my arms wrapping themselves around his small, slightly shaking frame before I can even think of doing so.  
The redhead leaves us be and I thank the Potter Family for having a small seat set against each staircase. Sitting myself on the left one, I sit Harry on my lap again, but then with his back to me and softly, with my hands heated up again, start to put a little bit of pressure on his back, moving my hands up and down tense muscles.  
Harry relaxes under the warm touch and whispers: "How – how are your hands so warm?" And I show him one hand, focusing a little more and letting a flame appear around it. Harry tenses as he sees it and I whisper: "Don't worry, it's my element. I control it to the core. I can let a flame appear around my hand and I can let one appear 100 miles away."  
I then undo the flame, but keep the heat centered in my hand and move back to my mate's back, going back to the massage and making sure that the tenseness of his sudden shock is removed from his muscles gently. Harry sighs and relaxes the more I hit and loosen up tense muscles. Slowly he leans back against me and I move my hands around him.

Lying each of them at his opposite side, I softly let them go up and down there and he mumbles: "Stop – I, I won't – I won't be able to – to move." To which I whisper: "You won't have to. You need to have all tenseness you've kept up this long be taken out of you. You need this, little flame, and you know it."  
He sighs and says: "Yes, in my heart I do know. But my friends need me now and for that, I need my alertness. I need to be tense to be alert." I sigh and stand up, helping him do the same and say: "Fine, but afterwards we'll go to the lounge of my room and I'm giving you a full-run relaxing massage to take all your worries away."

Harry nods and I lead him to the floor we had been on the day before, letting him enter the room before me. The others are all around the same table and a large stack of parchments and potions are covering every inch of the table. I let Harry sit down near the twins and thank him for that as their seat is near the fireplace.  
Leaning against it myself, I cross my arms and legs and see Harry looking at me. I smile and say: "I prefer to lean against stuff to sitting. I used to lean against all kinds of walls and upraised platforms when I was a kid." My mate nods, his skin moving flawlessly and his eyes sparkling with worry and he turns back.

I too focus on the table and then the man named Snape, a man with greasy black hair and deep black eyes, says: "I know Remus had some potions and parchment ready yesterday, but seeing the events that transpired we were unable to begin the procedure. Let's hope that now, nothing will keep us from further uncovering the truth."  
I feel interested in his words and the situation and have to give it to the greasy man that he knows how to hold a speech and how to use words to captivate his crowd. Wondering why this man is a Professor instead of a Politician or a singer, I decide to ask him that later, and focus back on the situation at hand as he asks:

"Who will go first?" And Ron says: "I want to go first. Dumbledore has been keeping Harry under all kinds of spells and whatnot and seeing how much he manipulated Harry, I want to know if he did anything to manipulate our friendship." This makes me look at my mate, who is white with fear at this and lean up a little more.  
The twins both wrap a comforting arm around my partner and send me a look that says: "We've got him." Making me nod at them in gratefulness. Ron then takes a deep breath and grabs one of the potions as Snape says: "Not so fast, Mr. Weasley." Ron looks up and with his wand drawn, the man speaks and says:  
"This potion is not ingested. It is unified with a certain amount of blood a certain spell can acquire and then spilled over the parchment on the left under it. If that is the bottle you prefer, tell me and I will make sure it will have the last required ingredient." Ron nods and, with a quick slashing motion of his wand, Snape takes the blood.

Ron hisses and Harry asks: "Shocks you, doesn't it? That small dose of pain so quickly attacking so many nerves?" Ron nods and Snape heals the skin of his arm, while I can see the blood merging with the purple fluid of the potion. Snape then nods at Ron and says: "The parchment is yours, Ronald." And Ron spills the potion fluidly over the parchment.  
The parchment then seems to absorb the potion quickly and Snape hisses as he says: "The quicker the potion is absorbed, the more spells and blocks the Parchment detects. This cannot end well." And Ron quickly goes to sit with Arthur for comfort as first lines, then letters and then words slowly seep out of the surface of the parchment.

_**Birthname: Ronald Billius Weasley  
**__**Mother: Molly Anne Weasley Née Prewett  
**__**Father: Arthur William Weasley**_

_**Date of Birth: 1**__**st**__** of March 1980  
**__**Hour of Birth: 10.22 AM  
**__**Blood type: B Positive**_

_**Allergies: Mead, green dye, tomatoes, peas, grapes, kitchen salt  
**__**Likings of Foods: Apple pie, shepherd pie, raw-cooked meat, freshly baked potatoes, carrots, several kinds of candies  
**__**Hating of Foods: overcooked food, rotten meat, overcooked potatoes, peas, cabbage  
**__**Favorite Animal: American Eagle  
**__**Least Favorite Animal: Common Northern Viper**_

_**Specialties and Blocks**_

_**Wandless Magic – 77% blocked  
**__**Accidental Magic – 50% blocked  
**__**Non-verbal magic – 89% blocked**_

_**Chess Mastery – 5% blocked  
**__**Charms Mastery – 75% blocked  
**__**Potions Mastery – 77% blocked  
**__**Defense Mastery – 65% blocked**_

_**Animal Care – 33% blocked  
**__**Swimming – 98% blocked  
**__**Water Mastery – 100% blocked  
**__**Pyromagic – 100% blocked**_

_**Animagus Magic – 100%  
**__**Rare Creature Magic – 100% blocked**_

_**Wood Art – 100% blocked  
**__**Wand Making – 100% blocked  
**__**Spell Crafting – 100% blocked  
**__**Weasley Protective Magic – 100% blocked  
**__**  
Flying Mastery – 45% blocked  
**__**  
Potions and Poisons  
**__**  
Loyalty spell – 100% complete  
**__**Concentration: Black  
**__**Duration: 1 year  
**__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of September 1991  
**__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Loyalty spell – 100% complete  
**__**Concentration: Black  
**__**Duration: 1 year  
**__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of September 1992  
**__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Loyalty spell – 100% complete  
**__**Concentration: Black  
**__**Duration: 1 year  
**__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of September 1993  
**__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Loyalty spell – 100% complete  
**__**Concentration: Black  
**__**Duration: 1 year  
**__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of September 1994  
**__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Loyalty spell – 87% broken  
**__**Concentration: Black  
**__**Duration: 1 year  
**__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of September 1995  
**__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Obedience spell – 100% complete  
**__**Concentration: Light Grey  
**__**Duration: 5 years  
**__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of July 1990  
**__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Obedience spell – 98% broken  
**__**Concentration: Dark  
**__**Duration: 5 years  
**__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of July 1995  
**__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Obedience Spell – 100% broken  
**__**Concentration: Dark  
**__**Duration: 10 years  
**__**Casted 31**__**st**__** of July1990  
**__**Target: Molly Anne Weasley née Weasley**_

_**Fear Spell – 78% broken  
**__**Concentration: Extreme Dark  
**__**Duration: Everlasting  
**__**Casted: 7**__**th**__** of May 1983  
**__**Target: All kinds of Muggle and Magical Spiders**_

_**Mind Block – 100% complete  
**__**Concentration: Dark  
**__**Duration: 5 years  
**__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of March 1990  
**__**Target: Mental growth, Magical Growth, Studies**_

_**Mind Block – 11% completed  
**__**Concentration: Dark  
**__**Duration: 5 years  
**__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of March 1995  
**__**Target: Mental Growth, Magical Growth, Personal Improvement, Boy-on-boy Love, Studies**_

_**Special Mind Block – 24% Complete  
**__**Concentration: Extreme Dark  
**__**Duration: 5 years  
**__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of March 1995  
**__**Target: Brotherly love and Acceptance for boyfriends of Ginerva Arianna Dumbledore (Harry James Potter, not included)**_

_**Ignorance Spell – 57% broken  
**__**Concentration: Dark  
**__**Duration: 10 years  
**__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of September 1991  
**__**Target: Slytherins**_

_**Ignorance spell – 100% completed  
**__**Concentration: Dark  
**__**Duration: 5 years  
**__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of July 1991  
**__**Target: All personal talents except flying, defensive spells and Chess**_

_**Ignorance spell – 10% - 10% broken  
**__**Concentration: Dark  
**__**Duration: Everlasting  
**__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of July 1995  
**__**Target: All personal talents except flying, defensive spells and Chess**_

_**Temper Enlargement Potion – 100% Complete  
**__**Concentration: Light Grey  
**__**Duration: 1 Year  
**__**Ingested: 31**__**st**__** of August 1993  
**__**Target: Slytherins, Severus Tobias Snape, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Crookshanks the Kneazle, Werewolves, Betrayal, Extended Studies**_

_**Temper Enlargement Potion – 100% complete  
**__**Concentration: Light Grey  
**__**Duration: 1 year  
**__**Ingested: 31**__**st**__** of August 1994  
**__**Target: Slytherins, Severus Tobias Snape, Voldemort, Barty Crouch Junior, Crookshanks the Kneazle, The Champions (77% broken), Official Dances, Extended Studies, Rita Skeeter**_

_**Temper Enlargement Potion – 84% Complete – 10% broken  
**__**Concentration: Light Grey  
**__**Duration: 1 year  
**__**Ingested: 31**__**st**__** of August 1995  
**__**Target: Slytherins, Severus Tobias Snape, Jeannette Andrea Prewett, Extended Studies, Dolores Jane Umbridge, Death Eaters, Voldemort**_

_**Concentration Block – 100% complete  
**__**Concentration: Dark  
**__**Duration: 1 year  
**__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of August 1991  
**__**Target: Studies, Exam Studies, Homework**_

_**Concentration Block – 100% complete  
**__**Concentration: Dark  
**__**Duration: 1 year  
**__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of August 1992  
**__**Target: Studies, Exam Studies, Homework**_

_**Concentration Block – 100% complete  
**__**Concentration: Dark  
**__**Duration: 1 year  
**__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of August 1993  
**__**Target: Studies, Exam Studies, Homework**_

_**Concentration Block – 100% complete  
**__**Concentration: Dark  
**__**Duration: 1 year  
**__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of August 1994  
**__**Target: Studies, Exam Studies, Homework**_

_**Concentration Block – 86% complete  
**__**Concentration: Dark  
**__**Duration: 1 year  
**__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of August 1995  
**__**Target: Studies, O.W.L. Exam Studies, Homework**_

_**Mind block – 88% complete  
**__**Concentration: Dark  
**__**Duration: Everlasting  
**__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of December 1992  
**__**Target: Ancient Runes, Divinations, Muggle Studies, Extended Studies, Extended Homework, Arithmacy, History of Magic**_

_**Jealousy Potion – 100% complete  
**__**Concentration: Dark  
**__**Duration: 1 year  
**__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of September 1994  
**__**Target: Dates of Jeanette Andrea Prewett**_

_**Jealousy Potion – 88% complete  
**__**Concentration: Dark  
**__**Duration: 1 year  
**__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of September 1995  
**__**Target: Dates of Jeanette Andrea Prewett**_

_**Amortentia Potion – 40% completed  
**__**Concentration: Light Grey (Light Dose)  
**__**Duration: 2 years  
**__**Ingested: 8 May 1996  
**__**Target Jeanette Andrea Prewett**_

_**Special Mind Block Potion – 40% complete  
**__**Concentration: Light Grey (Heavy Dose)  
**__**Duration: 2 years  
**__**Ingested: 8 May 1996  
**__**Target: Other girls than Jeanette Andrea Prewett**_

_**Magical Core Block – 100% complete  
**__**Concentration: Extreme Dark  
**__**Duration: 5 years  
**__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of March 1985  
**__**Target: Weak forms of Accidental Magic, Regular forms of Accidental Magic**_

_**Magical Core Block – 100% complete  
**__**Concentration: Extreme Dark  
**__**Duration: 5 years  
**__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of March 1990  
**__**Target: Weak forms of Accidental Magic, Regular Forms of Accidental Magic, Most Common Lesson spells**_

_**Magical Core Block – 15% complete  
**__**Concentration: Extreme Dark  
**__**Duration: Everlasting  
**__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of March 1995  
**__**Target: Weak forms of Accidental Magic, Regular Forms of Accidental Magic, Most Common Lesson spells**_

Here the list stops and my eyes are wide as saucers as the list is at least 4 pages long and Harry asks: "Who on earth is Jeanette Andrea Prewett? I thought Fabian and Gideon Prewett were killed in the First war." And Sirius says: "They were, together with their wives. Some say Gideon's wife was even protecting her unborn baby."  
This makes Harry and Ron look at each other shocked and then Harry whispers: "That's it. Dumbledore must have known that Gideon's wife was pregnant, so when she died, he saved the unborn child and let some other woman, maybe a Muggle, maybe one of his own people, give birth and take care of the child."

Everyone looks shocked and Ron gasps: "Wait Harry – I – I remember something." We all look at him and he says: "It – it was the 12th of August, one week before they were killed, and uncle Gideon and his wife came over. Uncle Gideon, he put me on my aunt's lap and told me that, in 1 month, I would become the kiddy guardian of my first ever niece.  
I was amazingly excited and that woman got irritated by it and send them off, saying my aunt shouldn't be around overexcited children when she was 8 months pregnant. A week later they were killed, but – but Harry – one month from their date of death is the 19th of September in 1979 and that – Harry – that's –."

And Harry whispers: "That's Hermione's birthday." Making everyone look at each other in shock. Harry then lies his face in his hands and instantly I am leaning on his back rest and have my arms wrapped around his hunched shoulders in comfort, while all others look at each other in shock at this new discovery.  
Ron then says: "We have to pick her up. I know it's hard to take her from her parents, but she needs to know. She needs to know the truth. I know how much being a Muggleborn scares her in this current situation and to hear that she is the daughter of a Pureblood will be a great relief to her." And everyone nods in agreement.  
The twins then stand up and one of them says: "We'll go pick her up." And the other goes on: "You continue using the Potions and Parchment." James quickly hands them each a green rock and they vanish with a quiet _pop_. I then quickly take the place of the twin on the left and pull my mate close, wondering why he seems so hurt.

Then I hear him mumble and he says: "She can't be an orphan. She can't be. She can't live my life. Not mine. Not her." And I quickly hug her and say: "Don't worry, I know a way we can make sure she is not an orphan. A way we can solve that problem and get our worlds closer together in one hit." Harry looks at me and I smile back.  
I then motion James with my eyes to take over and he and Lily quickly go sit with their son. I kiss Harry on the forehead and whisper: "I'll be right back, with her new parents." And Harry smiles at me, his eyes shining with the shock he feels over the fact that I already know a good set of parents for this, to me, unknown girl.

I wink at him and use the Corridor of Darkness to transport myself to Radiant Garden – only to run into one of the two men I need. Long black hair which is partly brushed to the side, blue eyes with a serious look in them, a scar running diagonally over his nose and still a friendly smile on his face, Leon takes a step back as I appear.  
I smile at the Leader of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee, who has been working just so hard over the last year and a half to restore Hollow Bastion and making it the Radiant Garden that I know and love, before I say: "Hey Leon, Cloud anywhere nearby?" Needing his boyfriend of 1 year as much as I need the man himself.

Leon looks a little confused and I say: "I found my own little Roxas, so to say, and his friends seem to have a lot of problems with this fellow named Dumbledore. Got it memorized so far?" The man nods and I go on: "Good. Well, apparently my little Harry has these two friends, one of them named Ronald and the other Hermione.  
And Hermione is exactly the current issue. She believes herself to be the daughter of two people who have raised her for the last, almost, 17 years, but she is really the daughter of two people who were killed a month before she was born. That Dumbledore fellow just moved her into her other mother's womb and – well, you get the picture."

The man looks shocked and he asks: "And how does all this connect to you needing me and Cloud?" To this I huff and say: "As if I'm deaf. I was lying on top of one of the pipes holding up Master Ansem's palace when I heard you talk, you know. That certain day, about two weeks ago now?" The man turns red and asks:  
"You heard that? I thought we were alone!" I shake my head and say: "Check your surroundings better next time then. Anyway, yes I was there and yes, I heard that. Which means I know you shocked Cloud with your need to one day have a child and right now, I have a child for you. An almost 17 year old daughter, ready to be adopted."

The man looks shocked and then he sighs and says: "It won't be the same." Making me wonder if he had more conversations like this that I don't know about. Then he says: "Cloud and I agreed we would use the Master's Research to grow a womb near my stomach. I want to give birth to the child myself, Lea. Else, I won't feel like it counts."  
I sigh, but then I realize something and ask: "And what if I offer you a daughter – and, let me finish." The man shuts his mouth and I say: "A chance for you to grow a womb without needing the Master's research." He looks at me shocked and I say: "You see, I found my Harry thanks to this gene called the Potter Curse Gene.  
It makes Male Potters – like my little flame – find a redhead that is perfect for them by destiny, magic and personality and seeing how my little flame's dad is not even against me, a male, being his son's mate, I'd say it has happened more often down the line and that means that that world has the magic to let males get pregnant."  
The man sits down at an upraised part of said Castle looks at me as I just gave him Radiant Garden back in one fell swoop and then a deep voice asks: "And all we have to do for that is adopt a young 16 year old?" And I look behind me as I hear the male voice of the second man I came here to look for coming from the Restoration Sight.

Wild blond hair of which some strands stand straight up and others frame his pale-tanned skin, the man has bright blue eyes that have started to shine a lot more since he and Leon started dating and while he still wears the black clothes with black belts and silver, tiger-shaped buckles, can I obviously see that the man has moved into the Light.  
Cloud is still wearing the same serious face and frown, but I can see in his eyes that the man is happily excited for the chance of having a child and I nod and say: "Just come with me to pick up and adopt your new daughter, stay in her world for maybe a year, maybe less and you will surely have your Leon pregnant and expecting child."

A small smile appears on the man's face, but then he gasps and turns around, me looking over his shoulder to see the one man neither one of us want to see, each for different reasons. Cloud, because this man can lead him back to Darkness, Leon because the man can make him lose his boyfriend and me because he can screw up my plan.  
Pale silver hair that leads all the way down to his knees, dark blue eyes shining with a sick kind of pleasure, a very pale face framed by the long hair, a slightly bared chest hidden only by a cross of two red belts and three dark black wings with angel-shaped feathers, Sephiroth – Cloud's dark counterpart – stands before us all.

Cloud and I both jump back, Cloud because Sephiroth somehow managed to get quite close to the lad and me because I just don't want to be near this much darkness, not now that my Light Submissive Mate needs me. Leon himself jumps up to stand slightly in front of Cloud and summons his Gunblade, holding it out threateningly.  
Sephiroth seems not to be intimidated by the blade and Cloud draws his Buster Sword, all wrapped up and making me wonder when he will ever undo those bandages, that I know represent his wrapped up past and person. I then summon my Chakrams around me and call my Keyblade to my right hand, holding it up high.  
This seems to draw the man's attention and he asks: "Another wielder? Is the world in that much need of restoration? Or is it perhaps destruction that this terrible light desires?" To which I slash the air and unleash a storm of flames in the shape of a swordstrike upon the man, who quickly jumps further into the Restoration sight.

But I smirk and with my left hand moving in circles and other movements, I draw small flames from the strike and shoot them over to the man, letting them follow him wherever he jumps off to. Finally he lands in front of the gigantic electricity tank and I stop the flames, before opening my hand fully, extinguishing the flames.  
Sephiroth looks at me, while with my left hand I still – slightly, slowly – let a single bit of ember get closer and closer to the man and he says: "I see that the Darkness is not something you fear, yet – you wish not to be part of it either. Why is that?" And I say: "Because, like Cloud, my heart has been filled with a power you will never understand."

The man looks at me in disbelief and I say: "Oh, don't look like that. Just because you haul in the darkness so much doesn't mean you know everything. Especially not of the Light you never dare step into. Trust me, Sephiroth, I have seen the Darkness and it is nothing but manipulation and an end of your existence."  
I then give a quick last wave of my left hand and airily say: "Or, in your case, of your wing." And the man looks down at his left lower wing, upon which the ember has festered itself into the feathers of the wing and which is slowly growing to consume and burn up the entire wing. Sending me a ferocious glare, the Dark Angel departs.  
Leon and Cloud sigh in relief and I say: "Hey, next time he visits, just let me know. Got it memorized?" Cloud nods and Leon asks: "So, should we leave before he decides to come back?" I nod and open a Corridor, saying: "Just go through there. I'll tell the others of what happened and let Ienzo know where to find us."

The happy couple nods and takes off through the Corridor, before another one opens next to it and a cute little blonde, that has my Nobody Axel wrapped around his little finger entirely, enters Radiant Garden through it, looking from the portal to me and asks: "Hey Lea, where were you last night? Did you hear the good news?"  
I nod and say: "You know I was there too, Roxas, you grabbed my arm, remember? And you were right, I really would have regretted it had I not gone. I met a boy I think as cute as Axel sometimes thinks you and he really is just a beautiful Fire Imp with the flying abilities of a Great Eagle and –." I then hear Roxas laugh and he says:  
"Alright, alright, I get it. You can stop now." I pout at him, wanting to flaunt with all that is my precious little flame and then he says: "You still haven't answered my second question." I sigh and say: "Yes Roxas, I know. Sora and Riku are getting married." I then look up, realizing the same thing for the second time and say:  
"And I just thought of the brilliant engagement gift." Instantly Roxas seems as excited as when you offer him some Sea Salt Ice-cream and I decide to tease the little Nobody a little and ask: "How would Axel react if I told him I could let him get you pregnant with child?" Making the blonde whiten in feared shock instantly.

He then whispers: "You – you can't." I shrug and say: "You're right, I can't." The boy sighs and then I motion for the Corridor I have up and say: "But the world that is through that portal can. It's apparently quite normal for males to get pregnant and birth children there." Roxas whitens again and then a studious voice says:  
"How amazing." And we see a young man of twenty years old with soft purple hair that hangs over his right eye, which is a pale blue color. The man has a white lab coat hanging over his black v-neck top and his black pants and black high boots standing in the passage to the castle, which is build around our current standing point.

The young man walks forward and I raise my arms wide, saying: "Ienzo, just the man I wanted to see." The young man looks at me inquiringly and I say: "Listen, Cloud and Leon are off to the world of my new mate to adopt one of his friends, long story, so can you tell Aeleus he's in charge of everything here for a while?"  
Ienzo nods and asks: "So, how does this world exactly enable the male body to produce an offspring?" To which I shrug and say: "How should I know?" I then cross my arms and say: "Sure, I've been falling like a rock for my little flame, but I have yet to do anymore than kiss his nose, so it's not as if I have experience with it."

Roxas snickers and Ienzo nods as I ask: "Why don't you send Zexion over? With his reckoning skills, he can keep an eye on Dumbledore for us – trust me, it's required – and you can find out, through him, how males in that world can reproduce." Ienzo nods in agreement and I greet Roxas, before walking through the Corridor.  
Stepping out on the other side, I say: "Everyone, these are Leon and Cloud. They've been together for 1 year now and they really want to have a child of their own, so them coming to live here is a chance for all of us. A chance for Hermione to have good, protective parents, and a chance for them to gain a child of their own."  
Arthur nods, smiling at me as proudly as James and Lucius are doing, but then Harry asks: "Just a minute, Lea. I know it was Dumbledore switching Hermione's – I mean Jeanette's – parents from Purebloods to Muggles, but what exactly is the difference between these two men and Hermio – I mean – Jeannette's parents?"

We all look at the boy shocked and he crosses his arms as he says: "I say we let Hermione decide. If she is happy with her current situation we will leave her where she is and then Leon and Cloud can stay here so that the magic of this world can enable them to give birth to their own child. If not, they can adopt her."Everyone nods and then Lucius stands up and says: "To make it the girl a little easier, I believe it better if Severus, Rabastan, Tom and I take our leave until further notice. It will be better if you first inform her of what you know and then let us in." James, Sirius and Remus nod and just as the 4 men have left, do the twins return.


	12. Hermione Hears The Truth

_**Chapter 12  
**__**Hermione hears the truth**_

And with them is a young girl with wild, bushy brown hair and intelligent brown eyes. She might soon be a year older than my mate, she is only a few inches taller than he is now and still, under her long coat and wide jeans, I can easily see that this is a teenage girl who is nicely growing into her female forms and curves.  
The girl looks around and seems shocked when she sees James, Lily and Sirius and then Harry lies a hand on her shoulder and says: "Hermione, sit down. We have a lot to tell you and none of it is, in any way, positive news." The girl seems worried at this and takes a seat with Lily, who comfortingly lies a hand on her shoulder.

She looks from the woman, to James, to Sirius and then back to Harry and says: "Harry, what's going on?" And Harry says: "Hermione, the whole tale starts in 1965, when Mr. Weasley here is in his Fifth year. He, back then, was in love with his own sex and his dearest love was – Rabastan Lestrange, who Magic also chose as his Soul mate."  
Hermione looks shocked at this and turns to the man in question, who nods, while Bill goes to the door and says: "Rabastan, you can come in. Harry started with you." And the thin man walks in, to the fear of the young girl. Rabastan sighs at this and sits down next to Arthur, who wraps a loving arm around his shoulder.  
Rabastan then lies his head under Arthur's, which shocks me as I had expected the thin man to be the one who would be the Dominant in the relationship, but this does seem to comfort Hermione's nerves and she tentatively asks: "So – it's true? You two were really – really soul bond and in – in love with each other, Mr. Weasley?"  
Arthur nods and says: "Yes, we were. But we had planned to seal our Marriage Contract just when the Prewett House, Molly's House, was starting to look bleak and started getting the reputation of having sided with Grindlewald. Molly didn't want this, as supposed Lady, didn't accept this and called for Albus' help, help he gave a little too willingly."

The girl looks confused and he says: "Hermione, we're using Label Revelare Parchments and Cruore Dolor Potions to find out what has been done to us and trust me, it's a lot. This alone is Ron's list." And he hands the girl the list that made us discover her true identity. The girl's eyes fly over the list and she whitens the more she reads.  
I personally wrap a loving arm around Harry, thanking the twins for having taken a different seat so that I can take my place on Harry's left again and finally Hermione lies the parchment back down and Lily quickly pulls her closer as the girl starts to cry, obviously completely heart-broken and probably feeling betrayed.  
Really feeling terrible for the girl, I suddenly see Ron standing up and Harry too stands without a word, making me have to let go of his strong little shoulder and they both walk over to Hermione, who throws herself at them as if sensing their presence. To my shock, they barely respond in shock and instead, just instinctively hug the poor girl.  
Shocked at their amazing bond I mentally vow to myself to bond to Harry just as strongly, to make our bond just as strong that we can communicate just by looking at how either of us is feeling and after just a few minutes of being hugged by her friends and crying her eyes out, does the girl seem to pull enough comfort from her friends to calm down.

She nods at Mr. Weasley and while she still has tear tracks on her cheeks and while she still hiccups every now and then, does she want to sit down with Lily again, only for Leon to softly grab her hand and pull her onto his lap. Hermione stiffens at this a little, but the gentle, caring hold Leon has on her has her relaxing within seconds.  
I smile at the obvious need for the man to comfort the girl who could very well become his daughter and then Mr. Weasley says: "We don't know yet what kind of potions Molly has used on me, Hermione, but we do know that I only – and I deeply regret this – made 5 of my 7 children because Molly fed me Lust Potions."  
Hermione still seems a little hurt, but then she shakes her head and asks: "Wait, 5 of your 7 kids?" She then looks around and asks: "Where are Mrs. Weasley and Ginny?" And Ron growls in raged fury, but Harry gives him a strong elbow in the side and he grumbles: "Those two are no family to us, Hermione. No family at all."

The girl looks confused and James says: "Ginny's official Birthname, we heard Molly confess, is Ginerva Arianna Dumbledore. She was a daughter born by Albus and Molly, raised to seduce Harry and have his kids, so that when the Core Disruption Spells Dumbledore has been putting on his core destroy that and him, he will be her personal slave.  
Then, her having his kids and keeping up the Potter line by keeping Harry as her husband and raising his kids by herself will give her the same fame Harry currently has and that will grant her access to the Potter Vaults. That is, at least, what we have been able to let Molly confess so far." And the man sighs as he ends his explanation.

Hermione looks shocked once again and then Percy says: "And it gets even worse." The girl looks at him shocked and asks: "Worse? How can it get worse than Mr. Weasley being taken from his Soul Mate, Harry having a Core Disruption spell on him and Ginny and Mrs. Weasley actually being self-centered bitches?"  
And Percy says: "Mum – or Molly – took dad from Rabastan and let him marry her. She then fed him Lust Potion twice, once for Bill and once for Charlie. After that, she was sick that she needed Lust Potion to make him love her body the way she wanted and so she went to Dumbledore again – and he helped her, again."  
Hermione looks shocked and whispers: "He didn't." But Percy nods and James says: "And on the worst timing too. He did it, on the day he had an appointment with my dad. My father saw him give Molly his sperm and Albus started sending him and my mother edible gifts, with potions meant to lower his physical defenses.  
Dumbledore caused my parents to get Dragon Pox and then cursed their Healer to let him tell them they were too old for the Dragon Pox to be treated, while my mother was only 57 years old. My parents died when I was 19 years old, on Halloween night – only because Dumbledore went along with Molly betraying her husband."

Again tears are running down Hermione's cheeks and Leon reacts with the speed I know him to be famous for and shrugs off his the left shoulder of black denim jacket, before pushing the girl's face into his soft white linen shirt with the greatest care and Hermione seems too hurt to fight back as she caves in again.  
I personally make sure I have Harry close and only better as I softly use the sleeve of my black robe to wipe away his own tears, while I can tell that he is not crying over what he is hearing. Instead his eyes are focused on Hermione and Hermione alone and my heart breaks as I realize that Harry is holding back just to be there for the young girl.  
I pull him close and whisper: "He is your family, little flame. You never met him. I know you wanted to. I know this hurts. She's safe, little flame. She's safe." And Harry hides his face in my shoulder, obviously crying rivers for his lost grandfather. I warm my hand again and rub his back, while I see Ron give me a proud thumbs up.

The young girl and my mate almost equally calm down and Arthur turns to James who asks: "Harry, are you ready for more, son?" And Harry nods, his face still in my cloak and I give James the sign he can go on, pulling Harry back on my lap and wrapping my arms around his back from under his own, before warming up my hands again.  
James realizes what I must be doing as I softly start turning circles over my mate's skin-tight clad back and he nods, before he says: "I personally, Hermione, was heartbroken when I heard my parents had died, but 2 months later, on Christmas, Lily told me the most brilliant news in the world. She told me she was expecting our little Harry."

Hermione smiles at this, seemingly feeling comfortable enough not to move out of Leon's embrace and James says: "I loved Harry when he was born and I wanted only the best for him. Luckily enough for us, did we live in the Hollow as that was Magically a Sanctuary for whoever wants to escape whatever war reigns.  
You see Hermione, the most important Rule of the Hollow – an Ancient Law, you can say – is that magical people in the Hollow do not attack other Magical People while in the Hollow, no matter what side of any war you are on. The Ancient Magical Houses living there were the Lestranges, the Potters and the Dumbledore's."  
The girl nods and James says: "So, with Bella being Sirius' cousin and Sirius being my cousin as my mother was a Black by Blood, I wanted to use the Ancient Law of the Hollow to make Bella babysit Harry every now and then and make her grow an aunt-nephew relationship with him, hopefully turning her Neutral.  
Unfortunately did Dumbledore know of this as well and he was not pleased with it. So on the night of Harry's birthday did I discover that Sirius had send him an Infant-standard Broom. I wanted to outdo that, so decided to use my skills in Rock and Wooden art to make Harry something myself. I left for the woods on the outskirts of town.

There I saw Rodolphus Lestrange –." Now James stops and sends a worried glance at Rabastan, but the man nods and says: "Go on, James. I want to know what happened to my brother." James nods and says: "I saw Rodolphus carrying Bella, who was badly bleeding, and saw him running away from something, his face exhausted but terrified.  
Then three Bone-Crushing spells hit his left upper and lower leg, together with the back of his left kneecap, the power so strong it completely obliterated the bones, making Rodolphus fall onto the forest ground with a tortured cry of pain. And out of the woods, Hermione, from where the spell was cast, I saw Dumbledore appear.  
The man spoke and said that the presences of Bella and Rodolphus inside Godric's Hollow would disrupt his plans for me and my family – plans I knew nothing about – and that, because of that, their presences were not to be. Rodolphus asked about the Hollow Law, but Dumbledore discarded that, saying the Greater Good must prevail.  
I knew the man had lost sight of humanity in this ridiculous search for that Greater Good tripe he believed in and wanted to go save Bella and Rodolphus, or at least distract Dumbledore so Rodolphus could cast some protective spells on himself and Bella, but I was too late and Dumbledore showed me and them his true colors.  
He smirked, like a Malfoy can smirk, threw their wands about 5 feet away from them and cast Non-verbal spells – which are spells no one can break, they are his strongest – that would slowly put pressure on their ribcages, pushing them inward, into and through all of their organs. He cast his own sign over them and Apparated off."

Hermione seems white with shock and disgust and I shortly wonder how Harry must have looked when he heard this tale, while Rabastan is softly crying for the lost lives of his brother and sister-in-law. Arthur has the man in his lap and while Rabastan seems a lot bigger than Arthur, is Arthur able to lie his chin on the man's head easily.  
James sighs and asks: "Hermione, now that you know this, do you accept that we have let Death Eaters and Tom into our Secret Base?" The girl nods and Bill walks to the door again, saying: "It's cool. She accepts your presence." And Severus, Tom and Lucius all enter the room, Hermione turning white when she sees Tom.

Lucius quickly goes to help Arthur comfort Rabastan and after a few minutes the man stops crying and whispers: "Tell us the rest, James. Please." James nods and asks: "Hermione?" The girl nods in acceptance and James takes a deep breath, Lily offering him a glass of water to drink, which makes him smile at her before he goes on.  
"I realized there and then I could not trust whatever plans Dumbledore had with my son. I didn't know yet that it was Dumbledore's gifts which had killed my parents, but Harry being announced so shortly after I got to hear that I was the new Lord Potter was something that made him a miracle I could not afford to lose.

Still Albus' plans quickly became known to me when he offered to be Secret Keeper. It was after all part of the Hogwarts protection and as Headmaster Dumbledore knew all about every ward that surrounded Hogwarts, so that he only offered us the most complicated and still most delicate of all the protective spells rubbed me the wrong way.  
I realized he wanted easy access to my son would Voldemort not decide to go after my child and I faked to accept his offer, slightly. I told him we would take Sirius, when in truth I had been planning to use Peter the entire time – wanting Sirius as Bluff so he could find some Dark protective spells that would give Dumbledore a run for his money."

Here Sirius takes over and says: "Unfortunately James forgot to mention this last part of the plan to me and I got Peter to meet up with them. They told Peter of what James had seen and Peter got them an audience with Voldemort. This happened a week after Harry's birthday and 2 ½ months before they would go down under."  
Lily then takes the stage and says: "For those 2 ½ months we met with Voldemort whenever we could and talked in on his sanity. He got it back 1 week before we were to go down under and we knew too much time had passed for Voldemort to suddenly switch his choice of target, as Neville had also been on his list.  
We decided to plan a little further ahead and then James told us about the Potter Curse. I had already known of it, it had won my heart back in our Seventh year, but Tom was quite intrigued and he agreed that, a 16 year old Harry would be much better to help us get back at Dumbledore than an infant Harry, no offence, sweetling."

But Harry shakes his head and Hermione asks: "So you – you let Voldemort into the Fidelius spell and – and then what happened? Sirius said he had seen your bodies, but you're right here. How is that possible?" Lily sighs and mutters softly: "As brilliant as her mother, I'm telling you." Which makes Hermione ask:  
"You knew my mother?" But Ron lies a hand on hers and says: "Later, Hermione. It's part of what we discovered." The girl nods and I see her glance at Ron's parchment, the wheels in her head obviously turning in overdrive before she turns back to Lily, who must have seen the glance as well as she smiles at the girl before she says:

"Bella and Rodolphus were loyal enough to Tom that they didn't want to be killed by anyone but him. Tom knew this, so he turned them into Inferi and I used my Specialty as Potions and Charms Mistress to make a Polyjuice Potion that would last 2 weeks. They took our places on the day the Fidelius Charm was cast."  
Tom goes on and says: "Unfortunately did our plan concerning Harry not exactly go the same way we had wanted it to. I killed Bella and Rodolphus to give them the death they wanted." A soft: "Thank you, my Lord." Is mumbled by Rabastan at this and Tom nods before he turns back to Hermione and goes on:  
"And James and Lily each put some of their own Family Magic on Harry to protect him against Dumbledore, the evil form of Darkness and me if something were to take my Sanity again, which indeed happened. They then took Polyjuice Potions themselves and Lily cast an everlasting spell on their new looks.  
Bella and Rodolphus died honorably that night, but a new set of the Lestrange couple also came forth that night. I had, unfortunately, killed Bella in the same room as Harry and that, I discovered later, was a big mistake. I then used a Power Proof Charm, together with a little Divinations Magic to see how strong Harry would become.  
The light power that came from him amazed me, especially because some of it was already inside his infant body. But then the Light of his Infant magic came in contact with the Dark residue of the Killing Curse and that caused the explosion that disintegrated my body, turning me insane and making me flee as nothing but a spirit."

James sighs and says: "We knew this would let Dumbledore target Harry as Weapon all the more and that made us grateful for the Family Magic we had cast upon him, but we also knew that Dumbledore could try and turn to Neville, would Harry not turn out the way he wanted my son to. For that we had to protect Neville.  
We went to his house, explained his parents and grandmother why we looked like the Lestranges and while I started a fake-duel with Augusta, did Alice put a Mother's Love Block on Neville's magic – a powerful spell that makes sure Neville only uses so much magic that it will keep him away from Dumbledore's notice.  
Lily then cast a combination of the Cheering Charm and Stupefy on their minds, using Legilimence to enter first, and that combo cast gave them the feeling as if they were under everlasting Imperius, but it would make them look as if they were victims to overused Cruciatus Curse. This too was part of the plan we had made, even if it disgusted us."

Hermione nods and Sirius says: "A few days later I found Peter, who had been told to keep away from me and the Potters until Bella and Rodolphus were in Azkaban and – well, you know what happened afterwards. Apparently James knew I would end up there either way and wanted to use our Blood connection to keep me alive and sane."  
Hermione now smiles at the Potters and James says: "We did want that, but we had also planned to stay inside Azkaban until Voldemort would come back and break us free. This plan also concerned Sirius, but he escaped and we feared for our plan. Turns out, him escaping was exactly what our plan needed to succeed."  
Lily takes over and says: "We escaped last January and have since been working on getting Tom his sanity back again. We got it done the 14th of May and he decided to act insane until he had the Prophesy. He wanted it to prove to Harry that it was a load of Bogus and that he had no intentions of killing him.

That did not go as planned and I – I almost killed Sirius, but apparently –." Here Tom goes on and says: "I had been keeping a personal eye on Dumbledore and the Department. I saw him enchant the doors inside the Department and when I saw how high the door of the Death Chamber was, I knew he had dark, murderous plans.  
I enchanted the Veil of Death with Ancient Slytherin Magic, making the magic of thousands of generations of Slytherin fight against the magic of the Veil and when that gave in, I laid a layer of Portkey magic over the Murderous magic of the Veil. It transported Sirius to the Chamber of Secrets and we set our last few steps in action."

James then smiles and says: "I got some Slytherin blood that worked temporarily, but long enough for me to fake being an old man walking his dog and putting the same Portkey magic on Harry's bedroom door. He walked through it 4 days ago and last night we healed him of everything Dumbledore has been doing to him."  
The girl smiles at this too and asks: "Is that why Harry looks so different now?" And I say: "Yes, yes. it is. And doesn't he look breathtaking?" To which my lovely mate blushes as I pull him closer and he says: "Hermione, this is Lea, the man my magic, destiny and character chose as my mate. Lea, this is Hermione, the smartest witch her age."  
The girl smiles up at me and I smile back, while Cloud and Leon still shake their heads at my earlier comment. I send them a _What? Can you blame me _look before Ron says: "They also took mum and Ginerva and both are now in the dungeons. We just started using those parchments and potions to find out if Dumbledore messed with us too."

The girl nods and says: "Okay, I think I understand everything now, except for one thing." She turns to Ron and asks: "Who is this Jeanette Andrea Prewett the parchment told me about and why do I feel as if I know her?" Ron sighs and while Leon pulls the girl a little closer, as if wanting to offer her comfort, Ron says:  
"Hermione, that's you." The girl looks shocked and says: "No, it – it can't be." But Ron nods and says: "Jeanette Andrea Prewett is the unborn baby my uncle Gideon told me about a week before their deaths. I know this, because Uncle Gideon kidded with me that I would be the kiddy guardian of my 1st ever niece.  
That was on the 12th of August and on the 19th, 1 month before you were born, they were killed. But Hermione, my Aunt – my Aunt Ambrosia Prewett – was 8 months pregnant when she was killed. So if you add 1 month to the entire thing, you get the 19th of September and that, I'm afraid, is your birthday, Hermione."  
The girl seems shocked and devastated and Snape says: "There is an easy way to determine whether or not Mr. Weasley is correct. The Cruore Dolor Potions Lupin was planning to use last night are still good and I have a sample of it with me. If Mss. Granger accepts, we will use the Parchment and Potion to find out the truth."

Hermione looks from the potion in the man's hand, to Ron, to Harry and the last one says: "Please understand that if you are really the daughter of Ron's uncle, we can offer you a new magical family. But that is only if you want to know the truth and if you feel you could be happier with a magical family. It's all up to you, Hermione."  
But then I stop him and put him down next to me. I stand up and walk over to the girl as I ask: "Hermione, what does your heart say about the name I call you now that you know this?" And the girl answers: "That it's – it's not my name." I nod, looking at her calmly and I ask: "Do you want us to call you Jeanette from now on?"  
The girl nods and I nod back before I ask: "I know all this is a big thing, trust me, I've seen big stuff like this. But what you need to do is grab Harry and Ron's hands, close your eyes and let your heart join with theirs so you can let your heart and theirs help you make the right decision. Trust me, that is the best way to go along with this."

The girl smiles at me as she nods and Harry and Ron quickly come to stand by my sides as Jeanette stands up herself. I then help them each lie their left hand onto the other and lie Jeanette's in between Ron's and Harry's with Harry's on top. I then nod at all three of them and they each nod back before closing their eyes.  
Taking a step back, I hold up my hand as I hear people wanting to stand up and say: "This is something Jeanette has to decide for herself. Harry, Ron and her share such a close Heartfelt bond they are the best choices to help her decide. They know her inside out, spells or no spells." And looking around, I see everyone nod.

After about ten minutes Jeanette opens her eyes and while tears have been falling down her closed eyelashes, does she say: "I want to know the truth and – and I want to be part of that new family." I nod at her, proud of her decision and say: "Jeanette, these are your new fathers, Leon and Cloud. They'll take good care of you, trust me."  
The girl smiles at me and then Leon happily embraces her, his strong form almost completely surrounding her delicate form and he says: "We'll make sure no one ever harms you again, little humbug." And the girl giggles at the new nickname. Harry and Ron smile at each other and then Harry hugs me and says:  
"Nicely done, Lea." I shrug and say: "That's how Sora, a friend of mine, found Riku back even when Riku had lost his form and looks to the power of Darkness. Inside he was still Riku, so when Sora had his left hand on Riku's and when he had his eyes closed he saw his friend under the mask of that being of Darkness." Harry smiles at hearing this and then Snape asks: "Mss. Granger, are you ready?" And Jeanette nods.


	13. More Cruore Dolor Potions - Part 02

_**Chapter 13  
**__**More Cruore Dolor Potions – Part 02**_

_**Leon's POV**_

The story that has just been shared with me and my new daughter is, at the least, shocking and makes me wonder how this world can still be standing if even the Light has traitors inside their own ranks. I look from the greasy-haired man to my new little humbug and hear him explain the way the potion will be administered.  
Hating that my little girl has to bleed for this potion to work, I feel Cloud wrap an arm around me and lean against his side in need for comfort as Jeanette shows the man her arm and she puts her face in my chest strongly as he takes her blood, obviously not willing to show any pain. Proud of my little girl, I softly stroke her hair.  
The man named Snape nods and I take Jeanette back on my lap as I sit down, Cloud sitting next to me and softly speaking words of pride to our new child. Then Snape gets our attention and says: "If you want, Lily can start making a Blood Adoption Potion while we handle whatever Dumbledore has done to your new daughter."

I nod, wanting Jeanette to be mine in every form and Jeanette smiles at me before Snape nods back and says: "Then she too will need a sample of blood from each of you." Not against bleeding for the chance of having Jeanette as my own little girl, I summon my Gunblade and softly, delicately cut a small wound in my and Cloud's arm.  
Lily quickly takes a vial and puts it to the wounds, filling them with the blood and when they are filled she uses her wand to seal up our and Jeanette's wound. I thank her with a nod and she smiles at us, obviously happy with the family we are forming, before she kisses James and Harry on the forehead and leaves the room.

Snape then gains our attention and asks: "If you are ready, Mss. Jeanette?" And I look from the man down to my little girl. Harry and Ron then come to sit at our feet and they each lie a hand on her knees as a sign of support while Lea takes a seat behind his mate. Jeanette smiles at her friends and nods, making Snape nod back at her.  
For a second I believe to see a hint of a proud smile on his face, but then he turns his face away and delicately spreads the potion – a purple fluid in which I can see the red substance that is my daughter's blood swirl and twist – over the parchment. The purple color seeps into the parchment and black lettered words take its place.

_**Birthname: Jeanette Andrea Prewett  
**__**Chosen Name: Hermione Jeanne Granger**_

_**Birthmother: Ambrosia Prewett née Anderson  
**__**Chosen Mother: Jane Granger née Mackintosh**_

_**Birthfather: Gideon Armando Prewett  
**__**Chosen Father: Michel Granger**_

_**Date of Birth: 19**__**th**__** of September 1979  
**__**Hour of Birth: 17.15 PM  
**__**Blood Type: O Negative**_

_**Allergies: Oak wood, Strawberries, overcooked potatoes, brown, black, green and blue dye  
**__**Likings of Foods: Baked Potatoes, Sandwiches with meat and cheese, Mac and Cheese,  
**__**Hating of Foods: Macaroni, Broccoli, Food with an overdose of ketchup**_

_**Favorite Animal: Hippogriff  
**__**Least Favorite Animal: Basilisk**_

_**Specialties and Blocks**_

_**Hear and Memorize – 22% blocked  
**__**Read and Memorize – 22% blocked  
**__**Photographic Memory – 12% blocked**_

_**Nature Studies – 77% blocked  
**__**Magical Studies Ability – 45% blocked  
**__**Defensive Spells – 66% blocked**_

_**Flying – 89% blocked  
**__**Creature Care – 88% blocked**_

_**Swimming – 65% blocked  
**__**Skiing – 99% blocked  
**__**Fast Speeds – 67% blocked**_

_**Wandlore – 82% blocked  
**__**Animagus Magic – 87% blocked  
**__**Herbology Mastery – 50% blocked**_

_**Strategic Thinking – 50% blocked  
**__**Empathy – 90% blocked  
**__**Fantasy Magic – 89% blocked**_

_**Healing – 100% blocked  
**__**Non-verbal Magic – 89% blocked  
**__**Extreme Magic – 78% blocked**_

_**Prewett Ancient Magic – 100% blocked  
**__**Anderson Ancient Mother Magic – 100% blocked  
**__**Disguisive Magic – 100% blocked**_

_**Accidental Magic – 40% blocked  
**__**Mind-Magic Abilities – 100% blocked**_

_**Potions and poisons**_

_**Loyalty spell – 100% complete  
**__**Concentration: Black  
**__**Duration: 1 year  
**__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of September 1991  
**__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Loyalty spell – 100% complete  
**__**Concentration: Black  
**__**Duration: 1 year  
**__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of September 1992  
**__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Loyalty spell – 100% complete  
**__**Concentration: Black  
**__**Duration: 1 year  
**__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of September 1993  
**__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Loyalty spell – 100% broken  
**__**Concentration: Black  
**__**Duration: 1 year  
**__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of September 1994  
**__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Loyalty spell – 77% broken  
**__**Concentration: Black  
**__**Duration: 1 year  
**__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of September 1995  
**__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Obedience spell – 100% Complete  
**__**Concentration: Dark Grey  
**__**Duration: 5 years  
**__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of June 1985  
**__**Target: Michel Granger**_

_**Obedience spell – 100% complete  
**__**Concentration: Dark Grey  
**__**Duration: 5 years  
**__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of June 1985  
**__**Target: Jane Granger née Mackintosh**_

_**Obedience spell – 100% Complete  
**__**Concentration: Dark Grey  
**__**Duration: 5 years  
**__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of June 1990  
**__**Target: Michel Granger**_

_**Obedience spell – 100% complete  
**__**Concentration: Dark Grey  
**__**Duration: 5 years  
**__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of June 1990  
**__**Target: Jane Granger née Mackintosh**_

_**Obedience spell – 100% complete  
**__**Concentration: Dark Grey  
**__**Duration: 5 years  
**__**Casted 31**__**st**__** of June 1990  
**__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Obedience spell – 9% broken  
**__**Concentration: Dark Grey  
**__**Duration: 5 years  
**__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of June 1995  
**__**Target: Michel Granger**_

_**Obedience spell – 9% broken  
**__**Concentration: Dark Grey  
**__**Duration: 5 years  
**__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of June 1995  
**__**Target: Jane Granger née Mackintosh**_

_**Obedience spell – 59% broken  
**__**Concentration: Dark Grey  
**__**Duration: 5 years  
**__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of June 1995  
**__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Special Mind-Block – 100% completed  
**__**Concentration: Dark  
**__**Duration: 5 years  
**__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of June 1990  
**__**Target: Will not try to improve talents of Ronald Billius Weasley or Harry James Potter**_

_**Special Mind-Block – 50% completed – 50% broken  
**__**Concentration: Dark  
**__**Duration: 5 years  
**__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of June 1995  
**__**Target: Will not try to improve talents of Ronald Billius Weasley or Harry James Potter**_

_**Fear Spell – 88% complete – 12% broken  
**__**Concentration: Dark  
**__**Duration: Everlasting  
**__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of August 1984  
**__**Target: Will fear not being able to be best in class, will fear disappointing teachers**_

_**Ignorance Spell – 57% broken  
**__**Concentration: Dark  
**__**Duration: 10 years  
**__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of September 1991  
**__**Target: Slytherins**_

_**Ignorance spell – 100% completed  
**__**Concentration: Dark  
**__**Duration: 5 years  
**__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of July 1991  
**__**Target: All personal talents except those required for studies**_

_**Ignorance spell – 30% Completed - 10% broken  
**__**Concentration: Dark  
**__**Duration: Everlasting  
**__**Casted: 30**__**th**__** of June 1995  
**__**Target: All personal talents except those required for studies**_

_**Ignorance spell – 13% broken  
**__**Concentration: Dark  
**__**Duration: Everlasting  
**__**Casted: 16**__**th**__** of July 1995  
**__**Target: Inheritance, Ancient House History, Ancient House Rules, Ancient House Etiquettes, Ancient House Society Gatherings**_

_**Concentration block – 80% broken  
**__**Concentration: Dark  
**__**Duration: Everlasting  
**__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of September 1991  
**__**Target: Transfigurations, Charms, History, Potions, Divinations, Astronomy, Herbology, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies, Independent Studies**_

_**Jealousy Potion - 30% complete  
**__**Concentration: Light Dose  
**__**Duration: 1 year  
**__**Ingested: 7**__**th**__** of April 1996  
**__**Target: Girls dating Ronald Billius Weasley**_

_**Amortentia Potion – 30% complete  
**__**Concentration: Very Light Dose – fused with Jealousy Potion  
**__**Duration: 1 year  
**__**Ingested: 7**__**th**__** of April 1996  
**__**Target: Ronald Billius Weasley**_

_**Magical Core Block – 100% complete  
**__**Concentration: Extreme Dark  
**__**Duration: 5 years  
**__**Casted: 19**__**th**__** of September 1980  
**__**Target: Weak forms of Accidental Magic, Regular forms of Accidental Magic**_

_**Magical Core Block – 100% complete  
**__**Concentration: Extreme Dark  
**__**Duration: 5 years  
**__**Casted: 19**__**th**__** of September 1985  
**__**Target: Weak forms of Accidental Magic, Regular forms of Accidental Magic**_

And to my shock the list of stuff added and done to my little girl is more than four pages long. Looking at everything that has been done to my little girl, I look from it to her and whisper: "He'll pay." To which Cloud strengthens his grip on my shoulder in agreement, while I hold my girl's crying face in my shoulder lovingly.  
Everyone else is also shocked and Ron asks: "She had a Photographic Memory, A Read and Memorize and a Hear and Memorize ability blocked and still she's the brightest witch her age? Dumbledore's lost it!" And while he throws his arms up, does my little girl still smile at him, obviously grateful for his words.  
Harry also has his face in Lea's shoulder and I can perfectly understand how the poor boy must feel, how devastated he must be over all that he had to read was done to his best friend. Smiling at the young lad, I let go of my daughter with one arm to softly give the black-haired boy a grateful pat on the head.

Lilly then reenters the room and holds up a flask with dark brown potion in it, making me know she's done with the Blood adoption potion. This makes me smile at the girl gratefully and then I whisper: "Little Humbug, Lily has the potion ready that will be the first step to your release out of that old man's clutches."  
The girl smiles at me while Lily divides the potion over three small vials and says: "You and Cloud will have to take the Potion first. Three minutes after that will be Jeanette's turn. I'll time you, for a better chance of full effects kicking in." We all nod and Cloud and I take our own flask, taking it just like she tells us to.  
On the same time we take our drinks does Lily casts a spell called Tempus and a large clock appears above our heads before she hands Jeanette her potion. We both take one of our daughter's shoulders in our hands and she smiles at us gratefully. Then, when a full three minutes have passed does she also drink the entire flask down in one go.


	14. The Talk And Worries

_**Chapter 14  
**__**The Talk and Worries**_

_**James' POV**_

"I think we should stop here for now. We have handled the three people Dumbledore was most likely to manipulate the most and it shocked us deeply. We best let the Weasleys get used to this place, let Jeannette get used to her new parents and name and – Harry, I still need to teach you a little more about the Potter Curse bonding you to Lea."  
The group had reacted with shocks and shouts when I first started, but now they all see that I bring up fair points and we split up, Sirius leading Jeanette and her parents to a separate set of rooms, Ron taking his family to the rooms they got earlier and Harry coming with me up to the room I share with my lovely Lily.

This itself is quite well shown in my room as pictures of her are on almost every surface of the room, on several bookcases, wardrobes, the two nightstands next to the bed, on the edge of the desk, on the wooden plank positioned above the desk, just like there are pictures of me and of Harry also stationed everywhere across the room.  
Harry looks around and says: "If it weren't for the pictures of you and me, this would have totally crept me out." This makes me laugh and I say: "Your mother said exactly the same thing when we decided to spend our honeymoon here. Dumbledore wasn't happy with this and that must have made him offer Godric's Hollow to us."  
I sigh at the end, still not believing I trusted a man like that and feel a small hand on my elbow as Harry says: "Dad, you couldn't have known. No one could have. Dumbledore uses a logic that even astounds the most amazing common sense. There was no way we could have predicted what he was going to do until he had done it."

I smile at my son, happier beyond words that his amazing heart fits his new Submissive character so well and then sit down on the bed, Harry sitting a slight bit away and I say: "Harry, there is something very important about the Potter Curse that you are not going to like – and that I'm not going to like telling you about."  
This causes Harry's comforting smile to disappear and I say: "You see, Submissive or Dominant, whether you have known your mate for years or have even yet to meet him or her, every single Potter Male goes through, what we call, a Dream Stage." Harry looks at me with his head slightly tilted in confusion and I go on:

"The Dream Stage is divided in four stages. The first is the Body Dreams. These are sexual dream and I really wish I didn't just have to tell you that." I say cringing as Harry's eyes widen and he asks: "Sexual? As in – Lea and – and me – doing it?" I nod, really not wanting to think of my son and his new mate like that and go on:  
"The next part is the Mind Dreams. This part is quite the same as the Body Dreams, except that the time before and – oh god I hate this – after the sexual acts is more detailed during the dreams. The details before and after will also be more romantic, which is a big relief for me to say." Harry nods feverishly and I say:  
"The Third stage is the Heart Dreams. This – I am very glad to say – is where the dreams divide themselves between half the time dreams of dates and other romantic stuff and half the time – god, I have to tell you again – erotic dreams." Harry shudders and says: "So don't want to hear this." But I smile at him and say:  
"Don't worry, the best part is coming, the last stage. This is called the Soul Dreams and this is where the erotic dreams completely disappear. Instead of those will you dream of possible futures with your mate. You could dream of a new house, of possible jobs, of possible kids, of travels, anything." Harry smiles at me and I say:

"These four stages are very important – oh god –." This worries Harry and I sigh, hating myself and understanding finally why dad had such trouble telling me and Sirius in the Christmas of my Sixth as I say: "Along with one other Potter Curse moment you and Lea will surely encounter – the Potter Curse Mating Week."  
Harry looks at me shocked and I take a deep breath, mentally whispering: "This one's for you, dad." As I say: "Harry, Male subs – and Neutrals for that matter –." But then Harry blissfully offers me some spare time and again cocks his head to the side in confusion as he asks: "What are Neutrals? Isn't that a war term?"

I smile at my son and say: "No, it's also a mate term, it describes a person who has both a Dominant for a mate – and is Submissive to this person – and who also has a Submissive for another mate – to who he acts as a Dominant. Do you understand?" Harry nods, while his wide eyes show his shock at this new possibility and I go on:

"Well, Submissive males and Neutral Males have one thing in common with all females – namely, that they have a womb." I cringe, hating how this came out of my mouth and understanding now why my dad did the same. Of course, Harry sends me even further into my own memory as he asks: "We have a WHATNOW?"  
And, as if his bond is already strengthening, Lea runs into the room and asks: "Is something wrong?" But I shake my head and say: "Simply giving my son the Talk, Potter style." The man cringes and says: "Never mind then, Xaldin gave my Nobody that talk and I remember that event a little too clearly for my liking."  
He shudders and leaves, while I wonder how he could remember what happened to his Nobody but shrug it off and say: "I don't like saying this, especially because I'm a Dominant myself, we Doms don't like talking about this, but seeing how you're a Submissive, I have to explain this to you before anything goes wrong."  
Harry nods, but looks as if he rather runs out of the room as fast as Lea ran in and I sigh as I say: "Harry, the male womb is attached to your ass through a small vein, just like another small vein leads from the womb to your balls. The only difference is that this second vein is magically charmed to see certain differences in certain events."

Harry looks uncomfortable but confused and I squirm a little as I say: "The charm on this second vein can register to your mind whether you are jacking off or if you are making love with your mate. If the second is to be, the vein will check to see if your body, mind, soul and heart are ready for you to become pregnant."  
Harry looks shocked and I quickly lie a hand on his shoulder and pull him close, loving how I can finally hold my little boy as I say: "Don't worry, you can still make love to Lea – when you are ready – without getting pregnant.""I rather not think about that yet." Harry mumbles and I sigh in relief, glad I get to keep my little boy a little longer.  
I then go on and say: "You see, attached to the womb is – you can best call it a small chamber. This chamber is filled with your very own Submissive eggs, the egg cells needed for pregnancy. But the chamber is attached to the vein to your ass and to your womb itself by two small openings – doors, so to speak."  
Harry nods and I say: "These doors, like the second vein are magically charmed to see if you are ready for child and only if you are – and with your malnourished body you won't be for a long time –." We both sigh in relief for this and I smile at my son as I say: "Will the doors open one by one to let the eggs be fertilized."

I then lie back, my arm still around my son's shoulder pulling him with me and I say: "Now I get why dad left the room so quickly after telling me and Sirius about this. Only problem Sirius had already been taken." I turn to my son and ask: "Can you believe that that man is actually a Submissive Veela, of all things?"  
Harry looks shocked and I say: "Yeah, I know. I was shocked too. He just never told me whether or not he bonded. Sure hope he did, someone like him deserves a good and loving Dominant, especially now that Dumbledore is after his life and he is on the run from the Ministry and all that." Harry nods and I hold him close.  
For a long time we lie on the bed like this and Harry asks: "Dad, what is the Potter Curse Mating Week?" I sigh and say: "Harry, even as a Submissive, you have sperm yourself. Sperm that flows from your own person when you come. But that sperm also has another meaning and I really wish I didn't have to tell you all of this."  
Harry, by now, has turned red enough to be called a Weasley and I say: "Once the Potter Curse Mating Week starts, you will have probably walked past or spend some time with Lea and have gotten a hard on from this. You will recognize the start of the week by the hard on not being gone half an hour after you and Lea parted ways.  
When this happens, Harry – and sorry, but I intend to tell him this too – I want you to find Severus at once and give him the signal. I will tell you both what signal is later. He will then send you and Lea to a private set of rooms and trust me, they better be private, because you will be there – with Lea and only Lea – all week."

Harry looks shocked and I turn red as I say: "Yeah, Sirius still hates himself for wanting to ask me to go fly my broom a bit back in our Seventh. He was – you know what, you don't want to know and I don't want to finish that sentence in front of my own son." To which Harry sighs and shouts: "Oh thank Merlin!"  
I smile at him and he says: "So Male Potters have dreams to prove they belong with someone and a week where they bond to this person the entire week? And Potter males can actually get pregnant as they have wombs?" Really wishing I had not heard my 15 year old son say that, I say: "No Harry, all subs have wombs."

"Sirius too?" Harry asks and I snicker as I imagine Sirius – the wild, ferocious, ever active Sirius – tied to a bed by his own pregnant belly with a caring Dominant to rub his sore feet and happily hug his swollen stomach. I laugh softly, imagining how Sirius will react to my thoughts and happily say: "Yes son, Sirius too."  
Harry looks shocked and then he says: "Huhn, he'd make a good mum, I'm sure." To which I have to nod as Sirius, like Lily and me, really is willing to go through more than I imagined to take care of Harry and I can barely imagine what the man would do for his own kids. But then a worrying thought enters my mind and I say:  
"We have to get the club back together." Harry looks at me, shocked that my body tensed this quickly and that my voice turned stern and worried so rapidly as I stand up, help my son stand and call a House Elf, telling it to summon everyone from all rooms and bring them to the formal dining room in the entrance hall.

My son and I then quickly leave, me casting a quick Scourgify spell on my cloths and Harry actually using his Sowing Magic talent to get all the creases out of his cloths with just his hands. I smile at my son, but then my worries return and I enter the dining room, sitting at the head and silently summoning my Head of House Ring.  
Putting it on I wait as everyone arrives. Lea is the first and instantly sits down next to Harry, who has yet to stop looking at me in worry, but I keep looking forward, until I sense Sirius getting closer. I then turn my worried look at my best friend and, with my gaze, ask him to sit next to Lily, who sits directly on my left.

The man looks worried but when he sees my ring, he instantly obeys and I feel relieved as Subs are more instinctual to following orders of a Family Head, something Walburga couldn't use when she tried to keep Sirius from running away. The others also come in and sit down, Tom at the opposite head and soon the table is filled.  
I stand up and say: "I just gave my son the Talk, Potter Style. As I did so and explained him Doms, Subs and their anatomy, I remembered that one of my best friends is a Submissive and Harry commented on how well he would do as a mother, something I full-heartedly agree on." Sirius smiles at me and I say:  
"But this conversation also reminded me of all Sirius did to keep Harry safe and the thought of his staying in Azkaban worries me greatly for one very specified reason. Submissive Bodies can't stand overexposure to Azkaban prison, let alone it's famous guards." This shocks everyone and Sirius gulps as I say:

"Severus, please run a diagnostic spell on Sirius and Lily. They are both Subs and they have both spend a long time in Azkaban. I have to see if the blood connection shared between me and Sirius and the Bond I have with Lily have been able to properly protect their wombs, as they should have done for their lives and sanities."  
I see Snape look a lot more worried than I had expected and then Sirius sighs and says: "Sev, it's over. We have to come out. It's only best if we do." This shocks me and I ask: "Wait, what?" And Sirius asks: "James, tell me honestly. Before you discovered Dumbledore's treachery, would you have trusted even a single Slytherin?"

I look at my best friend, wondering how he could have changed the subject so quickly and honestly answer: "No – no, I don't think I would have." Sirius nods and while I wonder what he is on about, does he say: "Which is exactly the reason why Severus and I kept something very important a secret for too long."  
"A secret? What? What didn't you tell me?" I ask, wondering how the subject could have changed from my worries over his and my Lily's womb to a secret he apparently had and Snape says: "Something that, for us, started in our Fourth and that you disrupted in our Sixth, or better said at the near end of our Sixth."

This doesn't get me any further and suddenly Remus asks: "Wait, you mean that Whomping Willow incident?" Snape nods, while I cringe as I can still remember the amazing shouting Sirius gave me while I had been pissed with him over telling Snape of how to get into the Shrieking Shack that same full moon night.  
I look from Snape to Sirius, wondering what the two could be on about and Sirius sighs: "James, you know I'm a Submissive Veela, but I never told you that I already found my destined mate back in my Fourth. I found him in Sev and while it took me 3 months to get used to it, after those 3 months, I couldn't imagine my life without him.  
I fell for him, James, but Sev is a Neutral Vampire, meaning he also has a Dominant Mate. And that was why I led him past the Whomping Willow and into the Shrieking Shack. Because Remus here is a Dominant Werewolf, who just won't accept his chance for a good mate and so we decided to let the werewolf accept his future and fate."

I look shocked, never having imagined that my two best friends could be destined for my school rival and the person I considered the biggest threat to my future with Lily and I ask the black haired, black eyed man: "So you were never a threat to my future with Lily?" And the man looks absolutely shocked as he asks:  
"Is that the reason you constantly went after me? Because of someone I consider a sister?" I shrug and say: "You were always around her and always made her laugh, while with me the Potter Curse started showing me signs of Lily being my chosen partner at age twelve. What else was I to think?" The man moans and I shrug again.

Then Harry asks: "So the whole reason you hated my dad wasn't because he saved your life like Dumbles told me or because you thought he had a hand in the Whomping Willow incident like Lupin told me, but because you were destined for Lupin and wanted to bond to him in werewolf form and my dad stopped that?"  
"Nice deduction there." Rabastan comments and he turns to Arthur as he asks: "Is he always that quick on the uptake?" And Arthur nods in pride as he says: "He, Ron and Hermione even solved the Mystery behind the Chamber of Secrets when they were just twelve years old." But this shocks and worries me and I ask:

"Why do I not like the sound of that?" Before Severus stands up and says: "You are still right about your concerns, Potter, and I won't risk my future with Sirius any longer. We'll do a womb check-up right away. Lily, will you come too?" My wife and mate nods and we all leave for her rooms, sitting where we sat when Harry was tested.


	15. Even Twins Can Be Different

_**Chapter 15  
**__**Even Twins can be different**_

Lily and Sirius then both lie down on their backs and raise up their shirts as Severus draws his wand over their stomachs, obviously searching for their wombs and doing Sirius first. Feeling the Dominant need to tell him to do Lily first, I keep it back, knowing the man is only looking out after his own Submissive partner.  
Severus quickly locates Sirius' womb and after casting a few spells, his thin lips turn white and he says: "Well, the womb is still there, but I'm afraid the Blood connection wasn't strong enough to protect it. His stomach and womb are malnourished greatly, but only his stomach can still heal through proper diet."

This makes Sirius look at him with tears shining in his eyes and Severus – to my slight shock – hugs the man, kissing his forehead before looking at Remus, who nods and sits down with Sirius as Severus moves over to Lily. Instantly I cross my fingers behind my back and watch as he does the same with my mate as he did with his own.  
The wand moves over my wife's stomach, finding the womb quicker with her than with Sirius because a female womb is located at the stomach and attached to her cunt while a male womb is attached to the ass and after a quick spell, he says: "Seems the Blood protection recognized your mate and protected her a little better."

This both pleases and worries me and he says: "Her womb too is malnourished, but less than Siri's. I would suggest you re-bond to her and that should heal her womb completely. Unfortunately the same won't work for Siri." To which Harry asks: "Not even if you both bond? You and Lupin? If you re-bond to him and bond yourself to Lupin?"  
Severus shakes his head and says: "The womb is far too small, it's almost non-existent. Any children we will get will be birthed by me. Siri no longer has that chance." And with that the man also sits with Sirius, who sits up to sit between his two mates and cuddles himself within Snape's chest while holding Remus' hand tightly.

Then Lea asks: "And my magic? It can break an Unbreakable Vow and it can undo everlasting Polyjuice stuff. It's supposed to heal anything, so maybe –." But then Sirius smiles and says: "Lea, enough. We might one day think about it, but now – I first have to come clean about something." This shocks us all and I ask:  
"More secrets? What on earth could you be hiding more?" And Sirius gulps, slightly moving away from Snape, which worries me as he should be wanting his mate's comfort when in doubt or worried and he says: "After the Willow Incident, Severus was determined to reinstate his bond with me and we shared beds all summer.  
I was just stupid enough to think that, without Severus having his Dominant, I couldn't – well – I couldn't get – ehm?" Apparently this is enough information for Snape, while I wonder what my best friend is on about and the Potions Master asks: "I knocked you up? You – you were pregnant?" My eyes widen and Sirius nods.

This seems to hurt Snape and he asks: "Then why did you break up with me? You needed me, you know that." This shocks me and I ask: "You broke up with your mate while pregnant?" And Sirius shouts: "WHAT ELSE WAS I TO DO?" Shocking us all, especially by the desperate and hurt tone in his voice and he goes on:  
"In my Seventh, I was nothing but an irresponsible, immature, arrogant, self-confident brat who could barely take care of himself, let alone his family. How was I to raise kids like that? You both remember how I was the first 3 months after graduation, don't you? I would have lost my kids to Child Services in the 1st month alone while like that!"  
To this I have to give him right and he goes on: "And then there was the fact that Severus had turned to Voldemort for me, to spy on him and report back to me if any of you were in danger. How was I to care for his kids, with him knowing it, if Voldemort was such a brilliant master of Legilimency? He would have found out for sure!"  
Again I nod agreeing and he goes on: "The entire time I was pregnant, all I could think of was what would happen to my babies if they stayed with me or if Voldemort found out about them. I could only think of the ways he would be able to use that information to his advantage and that scared me, so I – I gave them up."

"You aborted your kids?" I ask shocked, not ever imagining Sirius to be the man for such a thing and Sirius shakes his head and says: "I carried them till birth, but – but after that –." The man hides his face in his hands and mumbles, just loud enough for me to hear: "I gave them up to the worst mother I could ever imagine."  
And instantly we all know who he is talking about. We all look shocked and he says: "I – I didn't know. I didn't know what she had done to Arthur. I didn't know one of her raised sons wasn't his. I thought she was taking brilliant care of three sons and would be just as brilliant for more. I didn't know what she was truly like."

This causes twin gasps to sound through the room and we all look at the twins before Harry says: "Of course, it all makes sense now. The twins don't have Molly or Mr. Weasley's humor, because they have Sirius' talent for Pranks. And Molly drives them wild with their ideas of how they should live their lives because she hates Sirius.  
That's why she was so cruel to him last year. She feared he would talk about him being the twins' mother and that it would let the ball start rolling and make all her secrets come out. Her drugging Mr. Weasley, her breaking of the Soul Bond Marriage Contract, Percy not being Mr. Weasley's son. Of course she wanted him dead."

Sirius nods, his face still in his hands and Rabastan turns to Arthur as he says: "Really, how can someone his age have such brilliant deduction skills?" And Arthur looks at Sirius, Remus and Snape as he growls: "Albus trained them with heavily dangerous adventures." Making the youngest and only Lestrange Brother turn grim as well.

The twins look at each other and chorus: "We want a Cruore Dolor potion." Fred then says: "We want to know how much that woman has been messing with us, other than keeping us from looking like our birth parents." And George goes on: "We have no doubt that, with how much she hates our mother, she will have messed with us."  
This makes Sirius whiten and he says: "Sev, get the potion. Get it now, please Sev!" The black haired man nods and a few minutes later the twins have their arms cut, the wound healed and the potion filled with their blood. Everyone looks at the two, worry and fear in just about everyone's eyes and together the two drip the potion over the parchment.  
We all gasp, some of us gulp as the parchment takes in the fluid and the twins look up at Arthur and say: "Sorry." But Arthur shakes his head and says: "You've always done me proud. And Weasley by blood or not, in my heart you're mine as much as you are Sirius' and Severus'." The two men and their sons smile and the potions start working.

_**Birthname: Unknown  
**__**Given Name: Frederick Fabian Weasley**_

_**Birthmother: Sirius Orion Black  
**__**Birthfather: Severus Tobias Snape**_

_**Magical Adoption Father: Arthur William Weasley  
**__**Magical Adoption Mother: Molly Anne Weasley née Prewett**_

_**Date of Birth: 1**__**st**__** of April 1978  
**__**Hour of Birth: 10.51 AM  
**__**Blood type: A Positive**_

_**Allergies: Briar wood, caterpillar larvae, daffodil seeds, shed cat hair  
**__**Likings of Foods: chocolate, fresh soup (any flavor), beef  
**__**Hating of Foods: wasted food, sprouts, cabbages  
**__**Favorite animal: Grimm  
**__**Least favorite Animal: Ferret**_

_**Specialties and blocks:**_

_**Wandless magic – 99% blocked  
**__**Non-verbal magic – 70% blocked  
**__**Animal Liking Magic – 65% blocked**_

_**Cooking – 89% blocked  
**__**Weaponry – 50% blocked  
**__**Inventing – 10% blocked – 90% unlocked**_

_**Potions Mastery – 100% unlocked  
**__**Defense Mastery – 89% unlocked  
**__**Black Magic – 100% blocked  
**__**Prince Magic – 100% blocked  
**__**Ambient Magic – 100% blocked**_

_**Plant Deduction magic – 100% blocked  
**__**Prank Magic – 100% unlocked  
**__**Water Magic – 70% blocked – 30% unlocked  
**__**Earth Magic – 70% blocked – 30% unlocked**_

_**Rune Creation Magic – 50% blocked – 50% unlocked  
**__**Singing Magic – 60% blocked – 40% unlocked  
**__**Barber Magic – 100% blocked**_

_**Potions and poisons**_

_**Magical Adoption Potion – 100% complete  
**__**Concentration: Extreme Dark  
**__**Duration: Everlasting  
**__**Target: Looks of Sirius Orion Black and Severus Tobias Snape**_

_**Loyalty spell – 100% complete  
**__**Concentration: Black  
**__**Duration: 1 year  
**__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of September 1991  
**__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Loyalty spell – 100% complete  
**__**Concentration: Black  
**__**Duration: 1 year  
**__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of September 1992  
**__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Loyalty spell – 100% complete  
**__**Concentration: Black  
**__**Duration: 1 year  
**__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of September 1993  
**__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Loyalty spell – 100% broken  
**__**Concentration: Black  
**__**Duration: 1 year  
**__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of September 1994  
**__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Loyalty spell – 100% complete  
**__**Concentration: Black  
**__**Duration: 1 year  
**__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of September 1995  
**__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Obedience spell – 100% complete  
**__**Concentration: Black  
**__**Duration: 5 years  
**__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of April 1985  
**__**Target: Molly Anne Weasley née Prewett**_

_**Obedience Spell – 100% complete  
**__**Concentration: Black  
**__**Duration: 5 years  
**__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of April 1985  
**__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Obedience spell – 100% Complete  
**__**Concentration: Black  
**__**Duration: 5 years  
**__**Casted:1**__**st**__** of April 1990  
**__**Target: Molly Anne Weasley née Prewett**_

_**Obedience spell – 100% complete  
**__**Concentration: Light Grey  
**__**Duration: 5 years  
**__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of April 1990  
**__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Obedience spell – 100% complete  
**__**Concentration: Light Grey  
**__**Duration: 3 years  
**__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of April 1990  
**__**Target: Percival Ignatius Dumbledore**_

_**Obedience spell – 10% complete – 90% broken  
**__**Concentration: Dark  
**__**Duration: 5 years  
**__**Casted:1**__**st**__** of April 1995  
**__**Target: Molly Anne Weasley née Prewett**_

_**Obedience spell – 10% Complete – 90% broken  
**__**Concentration: Black  
**__**Duration: 5 years  
**__**Casted:1**__**st**__** of April 1995  
**__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Mind block – 100% completed  
**__**Concentration: Dark  
**__**Duration: 10 years  
**__**Casted: 2**__**nd**__** of November 1981  
**__**Target: Memories of Birth Mother (Sirius Orion Black)**_

_**Mind block – 100% completed  
**__**Concentration: Dark  
**__**Duration: 3 years  
**__**Casted: 20**__**th**__** of July 1993  
**__**Target: Memories of Birth Mother (Sirius Orion Black)**_

_**Special Mind Block – 100% completed  
**__**Concentration: Dark  
**__**Duration: 7 years  
**__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of August 1989  
**__**Target: Special Birth connection to Birth Father (Severus Tobias Snape)**_

_**Ignorance Spell – 57% broken  
**__**Concentration: Dark  
**__**Duration: 7 years  
**__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of August 1989  
**__**Target: Any possible resemblances between twins and birthfather (Severus Tobias Snape)**_

_**Ignorance spell – 50% complete – 50% broken  
**__**Concentration: Dark  
**__**Duration: Everlasting  
**__**Casted: 20**__**th**__** of July 1993  
**__**Target: Black Inheritance, Ancient House History, Ancient House Rules, Ancient House Etiquettes, Ancient House Society Gatherings**_

_**Ignorance spell – 50% complete – 50% broken  
**__**Concentration: Dark  
**__**Duration: Everlasting  
**__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of August 1989  
**__**Target: Snape/Prince Inheritance, Noble House History, Prince House History, Snape House History, Prince House Social Gatherings**_

_**Concentration block – 50% broken  
**__**Concentration: Dark  
**__**Duration: Everlasting  
**__**Casted: 31st of August 1989  
**__**Target: Transfigurations, Charms, History, Potions, Divinations, Astronomy, Herbology,**_

_**Magical Core Block – 100% complete  
**__**Concentration: Extreme Dark  
**__**Duration: 7 years  
**__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of August 1989  
**__**Target: Magic required for Potions, Pranks and Ancient Runes**_

_**Magical Core Block – 100% complete  
**__**Concentration: Extreme Dark  
**__**Duration: Everlasting  
**__**Casted: 29**__**th**__** of June 1996  
**__**Target: Magic required for Potions, Pranks and Ancient Runes**_

The same potions and spells seems to be the case down to the letter for George and Fred asks: "What does it mean Birthname Unknown?" And Sirius sighs in pained defeat as he says: "Because I birthed you boys, my official choice as names will be considered your birthnames, only I didn't want to risk second guessing myself, so –."  
The man holds quiet, but Fred nods and Harry says: "Well, the Potions and spells are the same, but there are still quite some differences between them concerning their talents, allergies, likings of food and other stuff. I guess they mostly focused on the spells and potions and all." And we all start reading George's parchment.

_**Birthname: Unknown  
**__**Given Name: George Gideon Weasley  
**__**Birthmother: Sirius Orion Black  
**__**Birthfather: Severus Tobias Snape  
**__**Magical Adoption Father: Arthur William Weasley  
**__**Magical Adoption Mother: Molly Anne Weasley née Prewett**_

_**Date of Birth: 1**__**st**__** of April 1978  
**__**Hour of Birth: 11.11 AM  
**__**Blood type: A Negative**_

_**Allergies: Mesquite Leaves, overuse of Salt (Dangerous), shed dog hair  
**__**Likings of Foods: chocolate, fresh meat (any flavor), corn  
**__**Hating of Foods: wasted food, cabbages, Firewhiskey**_

_**Favorite animal: Viper  
**__**Least favorite Animal: Canary**_

_**Specialties and blocks:**_

_**Wandless magic – 99% blocked  
**__**Non-verbal magic – 70% blocked**_

_**Gardening – 89% blocked  
**__**Weapon Creation Magic – 50% blocked  
**__**Producing – 10% blocked – 90% unlocked**_

_**Herbology Mastery – 100% unlocked  
**__**Offence Mastery – 89% unlocked**_

_**Black Magic – 100% blocked  
**__**Prince Magic – 100% blocked  
**__**Ambient Magic – 100% blocked**_

_**Plant Preparation magic – 100% blocked  
**__**Prank Magic – 100% unlocked  
**__**Fire Magic – 70% blocked – 30% unlocked  
**__**Air Magic – 70% blocked – 30% unlocked  
**__**Ward Creation Magic – 50% blocked – 50% unlocked**_

_**Dance Magic – 60% blocked – 40% unlocked  
**__**Metamorphmagus – 100% blocked**_

_**Potions and poisons**_

_**Magical Adoption Potion – 100% complete  
**__**Concentration: Extreme Dark  
**__**Duration: Everlasting  
**__**Target: Looks of Sirius Orion Black and Severus Tobias Snape**_

_**Loyalty spell – 100% complete  
**__**Concentration: Black  
**__**Duration: 1 year  
**__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of September 1991  
**__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
**__**  
Loyalty spell – 100% complete  
**__**Concentration: Black  
**__**Duration: 1 year  
**__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of September 1992  
**__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Loyalty spell – 100% complete  
**__**Concentration: Black  
**__**Duration: 1 year  
**__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of September 1993  
**__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Loyalty spell – 100% broken  
**__**Concentration: Black  
**__**Duration: 1 year  
**__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of September 1994  
**__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Loyalty spell – 100% complete  
**__**Concentration: Black  
**__**Duration: 1 year  
**__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of September 1995  
**__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Obedience spell – 100% complete  
**__**Concentration: Black  
**__**Duration: 5 years  
**__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of April 1985  
**__**Target: Molly Anne Weasley née Prewett**_

_**Obedience Spell – 100% complete  
**__**Concentration: Black  
**__**Duration: 5 years  
**__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of April 1985  
**__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Obedience spell – 100% Complete  
**__**Concentration: Black  
**__**Duration: 5 years  
**__**Casted:1**__**st**__** of April 1990  
**__**Target: Molly Anne Weasley née Prewett**_

_**Obedience spell – 100% complete  
**__**Concentration: Light Grey  
**__**Duration: 5 years  
**__**Casted:1**__**st**__** of April 1990  
**__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Obedience spell – 100% complete  
**__**Concentration: Light Grey  
**__**Duration: 3 years  
**__**Casted:1**__**st**__** of April 1990  
**__**Target: Percival Ignatius Dumbledore**_

_**Obedience spell – 10% complete – 90% broken  
**__**Concentration: Dark  
**__**Duration: 5 years  
**__**Casted:1**__**st**__** of April 1995  
**__**Target: Molly Anne Weasley née Prewett**_

_**Obedience spell – 10% Complete – 90% broken  
**__**Concentration: Black  
**__**Duration: 5 years  
**__**Casted:1**__**st**__** of April 1995  
**__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Mind block – 100% completed  
**__**Concentration: Dark  
**__**Duration: 10 years  
**__**Casted: 2**__**nd**__** of November 1981  
**__**Target: Memories of Birth Mother (Sirius Orion Black)**_

_**Mind block – 100% completed  
**__**Concentration: Dark  
**__**Duration: 3 years  
**__**Casted: 20**__**th**__** of July 1993  
**__**Target: Memories of Birth Mother (Sirius Orion Black)**_

_**Special Mind Block – 100% completed  
**__**Concentration: Dark  
**__**Duration: 7 years  
**__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of August 1989  
**__**Target: Special Birth connection to Birth Father (Severus Tobias Snape)**_

_**Ignorance Spell – 57% broken  
**__**Concentration: Dark  
**__**Duration: 7 years  
**__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of August 1989  
**__**Target: Any possible resemblances between twins and birthfather (Severus Tobias Snape)**_

_**Ignorance spell – 50% complete – 50% broken  
**__**Concentration: Dark  
**__**Duration: Everlasting  
**__**Casted: 20**__**th**__** of July 1993  
**__**Target: Black Inheritance, Ancient House History, Ancient House Rules, Ancient House Etiquettes, Ancient House Society Gatherings**_

_**Ignorance spell – 50% complete – 50% broken  
**__**Concentration: Dark  
**__**Duration: Everlasting  
**__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of August 1989  
**__**Target: Snape/Prince Inheritance, Noble House History, Prince House History, Snape House History, Prince House Social Gatherings**_

_**Concentration block – 50% broken  
**__**Concentration: Dark  
**__**Duration: Everlasting  
**__**Casted: 31st of August 1989  
**__**Target: Transfigurations, Charms, History, Potions, Divinations, Astronomy, Herbology,**_

_**Magical Core Block – 100% complete  
**__**Concentration: Extreme Dark  
**__**Duration: 7 years  
**__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of August 1989  
**__**Target: Magic required for Potions, Pranks and Ancient Runes**_

_**Magical Core Block – 100% complete  
**__**Concentration: Extreme Dark  
**__**Duration: Everlasting  
**__**Casted: 29**__**th**__** of June 1996  
**__**Target: Magic required for Potions, Pranks and Ancient Runes**_

"See, in the Potions they're the same to the letter, but they sure have quite a few differences in magic and likings." Harry tells us all once the last of us has read the list and the twins smile at each other, but then they frown and ask: "Wait, if we take off the magical adoption potion, we will look like our parents again."  
We all nod and Fred asks: "Does that mean we won't look like twins anymore?" But Sirius shakes his head and says: "You were born only 20 minutes apart from each other. Such a close birth-giving makes you two look alike no matter who your parents are." The two smile and Lea asks: "Should I take that off first?"  
Snape nods and says: "And afterwards, Lily and I will work on the other potions, spells and blocks put on my boys." Making his sons smile at him before Snape comments: "Sure explains how your potions were at least 70 times better than any of your other brothers. Bill and Percy were still okay, but Charlie and Ronald were nightmares. When he came to Hogwarts and you were still there, I believed you the saving grace of the Weasley House."  
Making the two first Weasleys mentioned smile, while the second two look ashamed and the twins smile broadly as Snape lounges back with his arms crossed and says: "I just couldn't understand how it was possible that your potions making resembled mine so uncannily. Should have made me realize something was wrong."

But the twins shrug and chorus: "Not your fault, da –." But then they stop and look at Arthur, who smiles and nods. They smile back at the man and chorus: "Not your fault, dad. Dumbledore is too sneaky a man and Molly is no different." Their father – I still slightly shake my head at this – smiles at them and nods.  
Then Lea suddenly doesn't summon his Keyblade but two weapons made of metal bars with white iron on the outside and red on the inside, with large spikes in the four corners and smaller ones in the four sides and with black handles. With one in both hands he throws them and they float just above the heads of the twins.  
Everyone looks shocked and curious and the twins look from the weapons to each other as Lea shouts: "Curaga!" And the same magic as what changed me back into my original looks floats over the twins, Lea holding his arms out and with pure focus on his face as the twins, slowly, before our eyes, start to change looks.


	16. Heirs of Black and Prince

_**Chapter 16  
**__**Heirs of Black and Prince**_

_**Sirius' POV**_

I watch as my sons finally turn into the men I know they would have been had I myself raised them, although they would have been these two new boys without all that horrible spell and potion work done to them if I had indeed done so. Still the thought of losing them to my immature younger self haunts me as I look.

Fred changes the first, even if it's only by a few seconds and his red hair turns black and sleek, a shiny wave added to the length and a strong curl to the outside added at the end. His forehead grows slightly and his eyes thin out in height, while his lips turn thicker and his nose and neck turn longer, his neck also thinning out.  
His body grows a few inches, only two at max, and he rests down at a healthy 7 foot 2 inches, making me smile as that was about my own height at age 17, a year younger than my boy. His fingers turn long and spidery and I wonder how much of Severus and how much of me will be seen in the lad as for now, I seem to be the prominent parent.

George on the other hand seems to have Sev as prominent parent in his looks as his hair turns silky, long and thinner than mine – more like how my hair is now, but then with the shiny aspects Severus gets from all those potions he works with. George's entire face thins out and his lips turn thin, but wide, reminding me of many hot kisses.  
Shuddering at the thought that my son now reminds me of my time with my mate when I was young, I shake my head and see that the young lad lengthens down to a healthy 7 foot exactly, only two inches shorter than his brother and still, this seems to be one of the most prominent differences between them now that the twins no longer look identical.

Then Lea ends the spell, seeming to have realized he destroyed all of the Magical Blood Adoption Potion and the two open their eyes, turning to us and shocking me as Fred has my grey eyes with Sev's black color shaped inside his iris in rings while George has Sev's black eyes with my blue color specked throughout the iris.  
Both of them look absolutely beautiful and I hope with Heart and soul that they too will be Veela as something like that is not registered by the Cruore Dolor Potion. They then look at each other and seem to notice the size difference first as Fred's eyes move down a little and they both look at each other totally flabbergasted.

I smile at my boys and ask: "You like?" But don't look at them as I ask. Instead I am looking at my lovely mate Severus and the man asks: "You want to know if I like their looks or if I like the fact that you can birth me sons looking like this?" I turn red and mumble: "Both?" To which the man smirks and says:  
"Same answer to both. Yes, I like it very, very much." But then I remember his diagnosis on me and I mutter dejectedly: "Good, because I won't be able to grant you any more sons. Or daughters for that matter." And everyone turns grim, the diagnosis ringing in their memories as well as my sons go sit on my sides and hug me.  
Holding onto the two boys I lost so long ago, I whisper: "Forgive me." But they shake their heads, scaring me before they say: "There is nothing to forgive. You did nothing wrong, so there is nothing to forgive." Which relieves me, just like it did when James did the same, the second day of our stay in Potter Place.

Severus then quickly hugs me as well, while my sons lower themselves to sit next to my feet, one on each side and Sev whispers: "I never knew you had my children and it didn't matter to me before I knew either. It matters not to me whether or not you can continue our family line, while you are with me, I am fine no matter what."  
I smile, loving how he always calms me down with that amazing voice and those miraculous speeches of his and Ron asks: "Is it wrong to wonder about where the insult is staying?" And Severus snaps: "What do you mean, Weasley?" To which Ron says: "Your speech was as brilliant as the first you ever gave us.  
Remember, back in first. You really had us there, you even had Harry recording the entire thing on paper and then you called us all Dunderheads and ruined the entire mood. I'm just wondering when you'll do it now as you did it before." The man looks at Ron shocked, obviously over the fact he remembered and then groans.

I personally have to try hard not to snicker at this little funny moment and then Harry asks: "So, I'll bond to Lea and you guys will complete your bond with Remus, right?" The werewolf in question turns red and mumbles: "I don't know. I mean –." But this sickens me out and I slap him on the arm as I say:  
"Listen, we might have allowed your low self-esteem to keep you from us years ago, but no way are we going to make the same mistake this time. Don't forget that we have a mad old codger out to kill us all and I don't mean you, Tom. Dumbledore almost got me killed and that would eventually meant your ends as well.

And I'm not planning to die mateless or without a fully bonded partner." To this Severus growls and suddenly jumps me, shocking the crap out of me and causing me to fall off the couch we are sitting on. The man lands on top of me and I growl at the furious look in his onyx black eyes, while trying not to get a hard on from the current situation.  
The man then growls: "You won't die AT ALL! I won't let you! You might have forced yourself to forget about our bond and our sons in Azkaban just so you could stay sane, but they're here now and they need you as much as they need me, so I will NOT let ANYONE kill you!" And to prove his point the man pulls me up and kisses me roughly.

The strong lips easily coax mine open and I moan loudly, loving how rough he is with me, much rougher than he was back in our teen years when we had to be gentle and quiet in order not to be heard. I quickly grab onto his firm, thin shoulders and pull myself closer, wanting his intimacy all over again after so many years.  
Severus grabs my neck and with his fingers massages me just the way I like it, making me moan in appreciation over the fact that he remembered, while his divine tongue once again maps out every part of my mouth and battles my own tongue for Dominance, something I eagerly give him as my need for him grows all the more.

Severus releases my lips and whispers: "Tonight, we re-bond. Tomorrow, you, me and Remus will be together forever. But now –." And he stands up, letting go off me and making me have to hold back a whine for more as he says: "We're going to prove to that woman what happens when you mess with the Heirs of Black and Prince."  
Making everyone smirk before the twins, Remus, Sevi and I walk down to the dungeons and I tell him: "We can talk and insult her all we want, but only Potters can cast curses down here." Severus nods and the twins chorus: "Bummer." Making me laugh before we reach the fifth floor and head over to Molly Prewett's cell.

The woman seems not to take too well to being locked up and I mockingly ask: "Not so nice being in a prison, now is it? Prewett?" I spat her last name hatefully and the woman glares, making Severus stand before me and send her one of his own patented Death Glares. The woman shrinks back and I happily smirk as I say:  
"May I introduce to you my new sons –." I then look from Severus to Remus to the twins and say: "John Sothis and Toby Crateris Black-Snape-Lupin." The twins look shocked and I say: "Regular names to make it easier for you to get used to and second names after star constellations. It's a Black Family Tradition."

The two smile and then smugly smirk as they move themselves to stand in front of their ex-mother's cell. The woman seems to realize who they are by their eyes and shouts: "HOW DARE YOU? THEY WERE NORMAL! THEY WERE MINE! YOU GAVE THEM TO ME! YOU LEFT THEM! YOU LEFT THEM BEHIND FOR ME!"  
To which I spat: "I did no such thing. I knew I was yet to be ready for parenthood and knew you had just lost your first chance for a daughter, so – because of how you raised Percy, Bill and Charlie – I believed you the perfect choice for my children, until I was ready, something you and I agreed on with a signed contract."  
The woman glares at me and I say: "Glare all you want. Your life is falling apart and you know it. Arthur is back with Rabastan, Percy is free of that terrible Vow you put him under, the twins are my sons once again as they deserve and Hermione – or should I say Jeanette Andrea Prewett – has a new set of parents to take care of her."

The woman whitens and asks: "How – how do you know of her?" And Severus answers: "Cruore Dolor potions, Prewett. They reveal everything, except whether or not a person is a magical creature. Very handy when attempting to undo certain effects caused by meddlesome old fools and self-centered manipulative bitches."  
The woman turns white and John says: "How else do you think we found out? Oh, and tonight, we'll undo all those little obedience and mind-blocking potions and spells you and Dumbledore were so kind as to inflict us with." And the two leave, Toby sending a smug glare at the woman before they take the stairs back up.

Then suddenly the woman seems to realize something and wails, shocking us all. But then she angers us as she says: "No! No, not my Percy! Not the one son I have birthed with such love and such adoration! Not him! Please, any of them, but not my Percival!" I feel furious and shout: "SHUT UP, YOU HAG! HE'S ALIVE!"  
The woman stops her wails in shock and asks: "Alive? But how? No one can survive a broken Unbreakable Vow." And I answer: "No one – in this Universe. We're lucky Harry's mate and Jeanette's parents are from another Universe as Lea saved Percy just when he had come clean and was about to die."  
Then Remus growls: "Oh, and he's not yours anymore." The woman looks shocked and I say: "Arthur adopted him. Arthur's now his mother and Rabastan his father. And they're very, very happy with this. I'm even willing to bet that this fate will befall all your other kids as well – except for your filthy whore of a daughter."

I then glance into Ginny's cell, where the girl is glaring right back at me, but I simply raise my eyebrow at her before returning my focus back on the woman in question. I then think back on all this woman's crimes and glare at her as I suddenly realize something I should have realized when we read Ron's parchment.  
"How sick are you, woman?" I ask her and she glares at me before I go on: "You bond your own son to your own niece and for what? What made you decide to bond your own son to the only niece your brothers were able to give birth to?" The woman cringes, while my mates look sick as they realize the same and I spat:  
"And you think my family sick for their inbreeding. At least we don't marry our first or second cousins. We wait until at least the fourth generation." And with that, while still shuddering at the thought of marrying one of my cousins, do I leave the dungeon, my mates following me and Severus grabbing my hand lovingly.

Upstairs John and Toby are waiting and they chorus: "That felt good." Making me smile and nod, before I sigh and say: "Just Arthur, Bill and Charlie left. We already know Percy is Dumbles' son and that he was under Unbreakable Vow, I don't want to put more pressure on that boy's shoulders unless it's absolutely necessary."  
And the twins nod before Toby says: "I really hope she went easy on them. They were after all already gone by the time their plans for Harry started. Already off to Romania and Egypt." I nod and Severus says: "I'm personally more worried about Arthur. If that woman was willing to break his soul bond, what else could she have done?"  
And I shudder, not wanting to think of this myself and with my sons next to me and my mates just a step behind them do we leave back for Lily's room, where the others are all waiting for us, Lily and James sitting next to Lea, who has Harry on his lap and is giving the boy a backrub, which seems to really be just what Harry needs.

My godson – and son by magic as I recently discovered – is almost water in Lea's hands and I have no doubt the man is using his control over fire to heat up his hands, if only to make it easier for him to relax all of – what I'm sure are – Harry's tense and worried muscles. Harry himself is almost lying on Lea's lap and seems not to mind at all.  
Happy that my godson is so relaxed and is finally getting the tender loving care he deserves, I sit back down, taking Severus and Remus with me and sitting them on both my sides, before hugging them both close, happily kissing Severus' lips before planning to do the same to a shocked Remus, only to falter in fear.

Fear for the chance that me taking our relationship up so quickly can scare the man off and fear that said fear will make the man no longer want to be my friend. Not wanting to lose my mate's Dominant, I gulp, but then Remus seems to understand and smiles at me, softly grabbing my chin and pulling my face towards his.

I shudder, having wanted this for so long and having masturbated in our dorm so many times at the thought of Remus first taking me and then taking Severus, or Severus taking me while Remus was taking him, the werewolf's thrusts causing Severus to take me harder and deeper. But then my dream is disturbed and becomes reality.

_**Remus' POV**_

The last hour has been madness to me and I had, unnoticeably by everyone else, pulled back into my own mind if only to assess the situation and deeply analyze how I feel about it. About the fact that I have a mate, who is also a Neutral and the Dominant of my best friend. About the fact that they tried and failed to bond with me in Sixth.  
And about the fact that my mate and his mate have two sons – two sons that I taught and that I, without at first understanding why, allowed into my heart and pack during my year as their teacher. Realizing finally why I did so, I barely pay attention as we get back at Molly for all she did to Arthur and his sons.  
But when I finally pull myself back together is Harry almost mush in Lea's hands, is James trying to talk to Lily and kiss her at the same time, is Arthur talking with Ron and Bill and has Sirius sat me and Severus on both his sides, has my best friend kissed my own Submissive and is he now faltering in his attempt to kiss me.

Looking in the deep grey-blue eyes that I once loved and that I always admired for their amazing life and the light shining in them no matter what was happening around him, I can tell he's just as afraid of losing my friendship as I was of losing his during the short period I felt to have a crush on him and on my actual mate.  
Realizing why those two crushes never really went down, I smile at the man and – while strongly hoping that Moony, Severus and Sirius are right with their believes that we belong together, do I grab his chin and pull him closer, wanting to kiss those rough-hard lips and wanting to see if I can make the feisty Sirius Black submit.

Our lips meet and instantly I hear Moony and Padfoot howling in my mind, both in overjoyed relief and, acting on their instincts guiding me, I grab Sirius roughly, pull him on my lap and kiss him fiercely, forcing him to submit and licking his lips with the order for him to open his mouth, an order the man accepts with a moan.  
Loving how guttural the man can sound when aroused by a kiss, I move us until I am slightly standing above him and he is leaning on the couch, still holding him with one arm and using the other, resting on the back rest, to keep my weight. Then I suddenly feel a pair of hungry, needy lips at my neck and while I kiss on, do I open my eyes.  
Severus has taken off his robe, showing off his short sleeved shirt and the small, slightly visible muscles hidden under the tight flesh of his arms. The man has his eyes closed and is kissing and licking my neck, his Vampire side obviously ordering him to show off to me, in order to please me and win my affection.

Actually feeling amazingly proud of myself with how easily I can make these two feisty, dominant men submit, I push down the small ounce of guilt rumbling in my stomach and finally, after 27 years, feeling as if the werewolf within me and I are on the same line concerning something we both obviously greatly care about.  
I then stop kissing Sirius, causing a whine of need to come from the man, who is obviously reacting purely on instinct and then suddenly James asks: "Weren't you going to wait with all that until tonight?" Making me growl at him before I call Moony back with the idea that tonight we could do whatever we want.  
This makes all kinds of images, coming from the werewolf's needy, lusty mind, come up before my mind's eye and I harshly fight down the hard on I feel myself getting, but then Severus moans in my ear and I turn red as I hear him whisper: "I'll be sure to take good care of that tonight." And I feel him groping my cock.  
I growl at him, Moony ordering his mate to know his place and the man smirks before sitting down, me making sure I am between both him and Sirius, who happily lies his head on my chest, his shoulder under my arm. I look at the Veela with a raised eyebrow, but the man just moans: "Hmm, Remy nice. Nice and strong."

Making me shake my head as I say: "Yeah well, as the Dominant and indirect Dominant of two feisty men like yourself, I'll have to be, won't I?" But the man doesn't answer and Sev says: "Yeah, he did that a lot with me as well." I look from him to Sirius and suddenly realize that Sirius has fallen asleep on my chest.


	17. Beloved And Enemies

_**Chapter 17  
**__**Beloved and Enemies**_

_**Lea's POV**_

I can't say the show Snape, Sirius and Remus put up didn't get me hot and bothered, because it did, but my control over fire helps me big time as it makes sure I can fight the heat I feel covering my body and instead I transfer it all to my hands, making Harry hold back a guttural moan as he feels more muscles relaxing under my touch.  
I moan behind closed lips myself and pull him close, loving how his form fits mine perfectly and start playing with the amazing long and luscious hair, whispering: "I am just so falling for every single part of you, my little flame. I think that the longer I stay here, the less chance you'll get to ever get rid of me. Got it memorized?"  
Harry moans and whispers: "Don't want to." Making me softly kiss his cheek before I whisper: "Good, because I wasn't planning to either." Before I mentally continue: "And if you had wanted to, I would have just worked harder to make you mine." But I don't voice this and say: "I think it's time for bed, for all of us."

And I glance at the sleeping Veela under Snape's arm. Everyone nods and James says: "Lea, I know what you're going through right now and we'll allow you to stay in Harry's room if you accept that we keep the door between his room and our room open." I nod and say: "As long as you don't do things we wouldn't."  
This makes all three Potters turn red and Remus says: "I think you just effectively eliminated all chances of that happening." Making me smirk, before I lift Harry up, knowing by instinct that the discoveries of today have really done a number on him and lovingly carry him out of the room, following Lily and James.

Harry slightly struggles and I whisper: "I'm not doing this because I don't think you can walk for yourself. I'm doing this, because I feel you can use some support after all your discoveries today." And instantly the struggling stops as Harry sighs, before showing me such a grateful smile I feel my heart get set aflame.  
I walk Harry into his own set of room, trying not to think of how much I wanted to have him in my arms last night, and lie him down on the bed before walking over to a door that has a plague on it, the word _Parents_ written on the plague. I want to open the door, but apparently James had the same idea and bet me to it.  
The man smiles at me when he realizes why I am standing so close to the door and I smile back, Harry whispering: "Goodnight dad." And James sending him a loving smile that makes Harry gasp as James says: "Sweet dreams, little champ." He then sends me a warning glance, obviously protective and walks over to his own bed.  
I personally wonder what about the loving glance shocked my mate so, but pay it no heed. Instead I pull off my robe and my undershirt, as I have been sleeping nude from the top since I was a kid, but then turn and realize that Harry might be uncomfortable with this, only to find my mate's eyes glued to my chest.

_**Harry's POV**_

The many years sharing a dorm with Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus haven't helped a bit when it comes to getting me ready to see a man naked and neither have the many showers I shared with my team after Quidditch practice. It might have helped had it been someone else standing before me, but it was not, it was and remains Lea.  
Lea, with his amazing broad shoulders, his shoulder blades hidden under sturdy muscles, his spine creating a thin line in the midst of his back, and that is just the back. When Lea turns, I see soft red hair shaped like an upturned pyramid and slowly working its way down, while the hair itself covers muscles unlike any I have ever seen.

I feel heat rising up to my cheeks, while my blood takes a steep dive down to my crotch and I gulp as Lea looks at me with a smile and then says: "I know it's early, but you better appreciate what you're seeing here as I plan to show it to you for the rest of our lives." I turn even more red and Lea walks over with a gentle smile.  
He raises his hand and softly caresses my cheek, the touch of his fingertips almost feather light against my skin and calming down my raging nerves. He then whispers: "I know you're a little nervous, but sleeping with a shirt on just doesn't work for me." I nod and we slowly crawl into bed, me making a quick stop in the bathroom to change.  
We lie down together and, giving into the Potter Curse urges – that I slowly feel mingling and merging together with my own instincts – myself, I cuddle close to Lea and lie my head on his chest, my other hand near his arm pit. The feeling of that warm sturdy chest and those soft hairs tickling my cheek relax me into a welcome slumber.

_**Lea's POV**_

The body lying on my chest, sleeping right next to me, is one I never thought I would have the honor of meeting. When I turned into a Nobody and a Heartless I believed my youth and my life to be over. Yet Roxas brought happiness and love into the life of my Nobody Axel and now little Harry has done the same for me.  
I smile at the sleeping boy lying his head on my chest and softly start to pat his hair, hoping my fingers strolling through his locks won't wake him up, but it seems as if the warmth I exclude and the beating of my heart keep the child asleep. This is a fact that makes me smile in pride and I slowly pull him just a little bit closer.

When his head is almost in my neck, I lift my own head and whisper: "You won't be hurt anymore, my little flame. I won't let anyone hurt or control you. The Darkness you have experienced won't get you anymore." And Harry, half-asleep and cutely yawning, responds to this by wrapping his arms around my midriff.  
I smile and close my eyes, allowing a fire to surround my mental state as I have been doing since my return to a human form as I didn't want for Xehanort to find anything in there that he could use against me to turn me into a Nobody once more. Assured that my mate and I are properly protected, I fall asleep myself.

_**Harry's POV (dream)**_

I wonder where I am as the last thing I remember is falling asleep on Lea's chest and then suddenly notice a cold that wasn't there minutes ago. Shivering slightly I don't feel the warmth of my fleece pajamas warming me up and wonder why. Looking down, I have to hold back a scream as I am completely butt-naked.  
I look up and see Lea standing before me, but then with a smirk that makes me know it can't be him and instantly I am aware of the fact that this has to be another nightmare. But this confuses me and I think: "But Voldemort was responsible for controlling my dreams, so why would he do it now that I've joined his side?"

But then I see Lea changing and when he shortens, his hair lengthens and his chest grows I suddenly start to recognize the changed person and shout: "GINNY! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" But the girl just smirks and says: "Oh nothing much really. Just taking back what's mine."  
I spit at her and shout: "NEVER!" But the girl giggles and says: "Oh, silly, silly Harry. Do you really think Dumbledore will allow you to be with another man?" And I laugh as I say: "Dumbledore has no control over who I date. Not anymore." But then the girl smirks and walks over, humping her hips in a way that makes me want to vomit.

I shiver and she leans over the bed, making me turn over to the other side as I want nothing to do with this bitch and she says: "Maybe you should ask Professor Snape how he and that blasted mutt got together. Oh, and don't worry love, your real mother will soon welcome you to our family. You just have to release us first."  
This makes me laugh and I ask: "Release you? After her betrayal to your father –." But then the girl laughs and asks: "Oh Harry, do you – do you really – do you really think that – that Percy is – is the only –." And instantly I understand the sick reason behind the girl laughing so delusional, but luckily enough is this exactly what I need.

_**Harry's POV (Real)**_

The shock of Dumbledore having fucked and conceived two children of Molly Prewett is enough to shock me awake, but then the girl humping her hips and the image of the old codger and that witch doing it, makes my stomach churn and I quickly move away from Lea, not realizing that I wake him as I start to puke.  
Everything we ate while waiting for Sirius, Severus and the twins comes back out and I feel my stomach wanting to throw out what is left of my lunch as well, but try to hold it back, when suddenly a warm hand rubs my stomach and I feel the heat calming down my churning intestines, making me sigh in pure relief.  
Then a pair of warm arms pull me against a strong chest and I finally realize that Lea is awake too. He softly ruffles his nose in my hair and whispers: "Are you alright?" I nod and say: "Bad dream. I think Dumbledore orchestrated, but – I'm not sure. It could have been Ginny." This makes the man growl and he says:  
"I'll make sure your dad checks on her in the morning." But I shake my head and say: "I have to tell Voldemort. If Dumbledore can control my mind enough for him to send me dreams, then it only stands to reason that he knows where I am and who I am with. If he can really read my mind – then everyone's in danger of being found out."

_**Lea's POV**_

I hate that the old codger can bring such fear and worry to the mind and heart of my destined mate and cover his cheek with my hand as I say: "Alright, you go tell Voldemort. I'll be here waiting for you." Harry nods, but when he leaves, do I focus hard and do I transport myself to the Mysterious Tower, home of Master Yen Sid.  
The elder man with long white beard and blue robe and wizard's hat sits behind his mahogany wooden table as usual and while he seems in meditation when I arrive, does he instantly look up after I have bowed down in front of his form and he asks: "Is there a problem, Lea?" And, while using my respect to keep my anger at bay, do I say:

"I would like for you to find one Albus Dumbledore for me, Master. I wish to bring him a little – visit." And I let my anger out at the last word, but Master Yen Sid seems shocked when I mention the name and he says: "My Counterpart? How is he still alive? People in that world don't get older than 89 years old."  
I sigh and say: "I don't know, and currently I don't care. He is controlling my mate by Potter Curse and I want revenge. I want to make sure he doesn't ruin my mate's summer, let alone his future. So please Master, tell me where I can find this man." The man nods once and waves his hand at me before he says:  
"This is Hogwarts Castle. Dumbledore resides there 24/7, so I have no doubt you will find him there. Just make sure you do not show him your Corridor, Lea, or your Keyblade. If you do, he will surely manipulate you against everything you hold dear." I nod, not planning to let this happen and focus on the image Master Yen Sid showed me.

Seeing the amazing castle, I focus on the most powerful form of magic I can sense inside it and find a man as old and obviously powerful as Master Yen Sid and yet I can easily see that the knowledge and personality of the older man do not even come close to being worthy of being compared to the greatness of my own Master.  
Deciding not to focus on this, I pull my attention away just enough to make sure I can transport myself to a spot on the courtyard where Dumbledore will not be able to see me. I open my eyes, bow to Master Yen Sid in gratefulness and open the Corridor, allowing it to engulf me before I send it, and me, to the castle.

Arriving at the courtyard I slowly walk over to the statue guarding the office and summoning my Keyblade, I seem to be considered worthy by the magic of the statue as it moves away and a spiraling staircase starts moving out of the floor. I get on and wait patiently for the stairs to take me up to the small tower.  
There I use the end of my blade to knock on the door and an elder voice says: "Come in." But while the voice sounds pleasant, do the years of recon done by my Nobody help me recognize the hint of displeasure and anxiety, something that makes me smirk as it means that the man knows I am not one to be messed with.

I enter the circular shaped room and see the man sitting behind his desk, his fingertips pointed against each other and his clear blue eyes gazing at me over a pair of half-moon glasses. Instantly I feel relieved for my firewall as the man hisses as if burning his hand and closes his eyes, revealing to me he tried to read my mind.  
I growl and ask: "You like doing that, don't you?" The man looks up and I say: "You will stop entering Harry Potter's mind, you hear me?" The man looks shocked and asks: "How do you know Harry? Who are you?" But I smirk at him and say: "You don't have to worry about who I am or how I know Harry."

I then summon my Chakrams right next to him, sending their outer spikes on fire with a snap of my fingers before summoning my Keyblade and aiming the end at the man as I say: "What you need to worry about is your own light and how your actions and ridiculous thoughts are leading you straight into Darkness.  
A Darkness I won't let you drag Harry into as well." And with that I cause flames to shoot up from the ground under the floating Chakrams and angrily leave the office, snapping my fingers as I slam the door to make the flames and the Chakrams disappear. I then smirk, knowing Dumbledore is too shocked to pay attention and faze away.

_**Harry's POV**_

I hate going to the man who part of me still considers guilty of all the suffering I've been through for the last decade or so, but still do so as the same man saved my parents and brought them back to me, not to mention that he saved my Godfather, allowing the man to have both his mates and his sons returned to him.  
I take a deep breath as I stand in front of the man's rooms and knock twice before waiting and soon enough the silky voice answers: "Come on in." Which relieves me slightly as the tone isn't drowsy or unpleasant, meaning I haven't accidentally woken him or something. I walk in and see that the man is actually still sitting at his desk.

Riddle looks up and asks: "Harry, I thought you and Lea had already gone to bed. Is something wrong?" I nod and say: "Dumbledore. Either he or Ginny has the strange ability of entering and manipulating my dreams. One of them did it just now. Had the dream not turned into a Ginny trying to seduce me, I wouldn't have woken."  
The man seems as grossed out as I am as my lunch again tries to get out the wrong way and I take a deep breath in order to keep my stomach settled and Voldemort says: "Well, we can at least determine that it isn't the Prewett girl as only Potters can cast spells down where she is held. But Dumbledore able of doing this is still an issue."

I nod and say: "An issue I don't understand how it can still exist. Dumbledore's Curse Scar enchanter has been taken out, so how is it that he's still able to manipulate me and my dreams like this?" Riddle shakes his head and says: "I don't know, Harry, but I suspect Dark Arts. Perhaps because of all he's done, but it almost seems like –."

The man whitens and I ask: "Almost like what?" And the man looks at me, then up at my scar and whispers: "Of course." And he stands up, starting to pace, just like I always do when I have just enough clues to discover whatever the hell is going on at Hogwarts or whatever the hell the man in front of me is planning next.  
He then mutters: "I was told all around during the ten years I hid of the scar on famous Harry Potter's forehead, but I didn't see even a wound appear on your forehead when I fled. I just heard it so many times that I started believing that traces of the magic mingling had caused the scar. But what if – what if he – what if Dumbles?"

And finally I get what he is getting at and ask: "What if Dumbledore made this scar? It would certainly help in his plan to get me humble and insecure. I mean, a scar on a forehead is hard to cover and easy to spot, so it'd be easier for the masses to find me if I had it. But why would he mark me in the first place?"  
But then I shake my head and say: "Wait a minute, mark?" Riddle and I share glances and I whisper: "No, it can't be." Riddle growls and says: "Why – oh why did Lucius have to break that blasted Prophesy. If it's actually real and concerns you and Dumbledore –." But then the man stops as he sees my ashen-white face.  
The thought of me having to fight Voldemort had been scaring me ever since I heard the Prophesy and part of me had still, instinctively believed it in the days after I discovered that Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange were really my parents, but the thought of the Prophesy referring to Dumbledore instead of Voldemort makes me want to faint in fear.

I gulp and tremble and say: "I'll – eh – I'll get back to bed now." Riddle nods and sends me a worried glance, his eyes telling me mentally: "I won't let you fight him alone." And this relieves me slightly as the man has 50 years more magical experience than me, not to mention he has more experience with how Dumbledore fights.  
I leave the man's room and head back for my own. There I see Lea, just when he lets go of his Keyblade and I ask: "Were you that worried?" Lea turns to me and says: "No, but I did make sure Dumbles won't try manipulating your dreams anymore. I let Master Yen Sid track him down and gave him a little warning."  
This shocks me and I ask: "You did what? Lea, why? Didn't you hear what Dumbles did to my parents? And that was when they were still on his side! Who knows what –." But then Lea strides over and before I can continue ranting, does the man push my face into his chest, his arms wrapped around me so tightly I can only submit to his love.  
Lea lifts my legs off the floor and while hating how easily the man can get himself a chance at carrying me, does he make sure I lie down on the midst of the bed and does he crawl in behind me, his naked upper torso no longer bothering me as the hairs on his chest are a warm comfort to crawl up against with my back.

_**Lea's POV**_

I calmed Harry down from his rant and was able to yet again carry him to our new bed, where he crawled up against me and I whisper: "Harry, I am already falling for you and if I have to go by how much it hurts you to see what happened to your friends, I just can't stand the thought of such a thing happening to you.  
I don't want him anywhere near you, little flame. Not if it hurts you. I simply told him his ridiculous ideas are leading him straight from the light into the darkness and that I won't allow for him to drag you along with him when he does give in to the darkness. I didn't do anything else, little flame, I swear it."

Harry sighs and says: "I just don't want you to get hurt. Sirius had to lose 12 years to Azkaban just because Dumbles didn't want him near me and now Tom and I think that Dumbledore is responsible for my scar and the pain it causes me. We even believe that my scar is the mark spoken of in a certain Prophesy I discovered this year."  
I look at my mate worried and ask: "What prophesy?" And the boy replies: "Last year Voldemort wanted a certain prophesy and Dumbledore was doing everything he could to protect it. Unfortunately did Voldemort use my love for Sirius to lure me to the Prophesy and that almost –." Harry stops and I whisper: "What does it say?" And Harry recites:

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches.  
__Born to those who have trice defied him, born as the seventh month dies.  
__And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not.  
__And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.  
__The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born when the seventh month dies."_

I cannot believe my mate says things like this and I hug him tightly: "Voldemort, Xehanort or Dumbledore! I don't care who this Dark Lord is, I won't let you fight him. I'm sorry, love, but your heart is too pure. I won't let the Darkness of murder taint it." And Harry smiles at me, before turning himself around.  
I look at him and he slowly moves himself up, kissing my cheek gently and shortly, before lying his face in my neck and whisper: "I love you, Lea." And this happily shocks me. I then happily look down on my mate as he, again, falls asleep and caress his hair as I look out the window in the right wall and whisper:

"Love you too, little flame."


	18. Required Actions Taken

_**Chapter 18  
**__**Required Actions Taken**_

_**Voldemort's POV**_

All night I have worried and wondered on what to do about Dumbles and his disgusting way of using a fellow human as a Horcrux, only to control and manipulate poor little Harry. I know this Horcrux also played a role in influencing my behavior and know that, had the Horcrux not existed, I would have regained my sanity much quicker.  
The fact that another man's Horcrux not only kept me from returning to my faithful friends, but also ruined the life of my friends' son for so many years has angered me enough that I barely slept last night and that I am now in the firm believe that, had I been in Lea's world, I would have changed into a Heartless by now.

Still, the fact that we now know of the Horcrux is a relief in itself as I have been wanting to destroy my own for the longest of times since regaining my sanity and this is the perfect chance to kill two Cornish Pixies with one spell, so to say, and that is enough to make sure I still get two hours of undisturbed sleep, just before dawn.  
Now it's time for breakfast and we're all back in the dining room where Harry met Lea yesterday and I can already tell that the Potter curse has really merged with their own feelings for each other as Harry seems so much more comfortable with Lea than he was yesterday morning and even smiles widely as Lea feeds him French Toast.  
Still, I know that I have to keep with what I have planned and turn my face straight forward, catching James' attention and the man sees my inquiring look, the strength behind it proving that I want an official conversation between Lords. James nods curtly and I nod in gratefulness before taking some coffee to get myself awake.

After breakfast, James takes me to the study attached to his rooms and asks: "Something the matter?" And I decide not to walk around the issue as James is the only one with the magic to undo this – being Harry's father – and say: "Last night, Dumbledore influenced Harry's nightmare, an event that made us discover something horrid."  
James looks at me worriedly and I say: "Harry's scar is more than just a piece of flesh Dumbledore influenced with that Magical Scar Enchanter. Dumbledore is immortal – thanks to Harry's scar." James whitens and I realize he must have studied the Dark Arts while trying to get me my sanity back all those years ago.  
I nod at him and say: "You know you're the only one who can get that horrid soul piece out of Harry. Well – other than Lea perhaps, but I'm of the belief that Lea has already had it with Dumbledore and that if we anger him further, we can wave all our plans goodbye." James nods agreeing and makes me cringe as he asks:

"Does Harry know?" I shake my head and say: "It's obvious Dumbledore has yet to tell him of my own Horcrux, even with what Lucius told me of him destroying my Diary. I currently believe that he was planning to reveal this to Harry this year and then probably have him skip school to destroy my Horcruxes the year after."  
James nods and says: "I'm sorry, Tom, but I'll let Lea destroy the Horcrux when Harry sleeps tonight, I can't put more on my poor baby's shoulders. He's been through so many shocks since he came here, I don't want to break what we are trying to heal." I nod, fully agreeing as this is supposed to be Harry's sanctuary and say:  
"I'll announce the wish to have my own destroyed during lunch. Make sure Harry doesn't lie the connection between what I speak of and what we discussed last night." James nods and we leave his room, James inviting Lea and Harry to a nice little flight outside and me heading over to the dungeons to have Potions ease my worries.

_**Severus' POV**_

All morning I can tell that something very big troubles my Lord and friend, yet I can't bring myself to care too much for this and that's because of the two presences on both my sides. Sirius is on my left and has his head on my shoulder, happily accepting bites of cereal from my spoon and moaning at every few bites.  
Remus is on my right and the man has obviously grown to accept his role as my dominant over night – most probably thanks to the little act done by the two of us last night – and has now changed our three chairs into a single bench and has his arm wrapped around my waist possessively, pulling me against his side and not letting go.  
The man also, every now and then, nuzzles my hair and neck, but has reached and touched a very sensitive spot just between my neck and ear and currently I am trying ever so hard not to let either of them realize the hard on I am carrying under my long robes – robes I am now thankful I chose to wear that morning.

Then James and the Dark Lord leave the room together and the tense shoulders they both seem to have worries Harry as he asks: "Do you think something's wrong?" But I shake my head and say: "Whatever it is, those two are currently in the best positions out of all of us to solve it, them being Heads of powerful Houses."  
Harry nods and James proves he has everything under control ten minutes later as he invites Harry and Lea to go flying with him. The two happily smile at this idea and I focus on something else that has my concern – namely Mss. Jeanette and how she fares with her new life. But just looking at the girl has all my worries eased away.

Cloud and Leon are sitting on either side of the girl, who now has dark brown hair with blond highlights and whose hair is now a lot more tamable, even if it is much longer than before and if it sticks out in every way at the end. The girl has apparently noticed this herself and has tied her hair down halfway down her neck.  
Her brown eyes have also changed and now have a dark blue ring around the outside of her iris and a light blue ring around the inside, just where her iris meets her pupil. The two circles match beautifully with her now, slightly paler tan and her eyebrows seem to have taken the same soft color as Cloud's as they shine softly golden-brown.

All in all I have nothing to worry about as the girl avidly listens to her new fathers telling her about a battle they fought against something called the Thousand Heartless. I personally feel interested in this too, but listen with only half an ear, enough to memorize what I hear, but not enough to avidly listen to their story.  
Instead, do I make sure that I myself and my mates have healthy meals, even if the House Elves of Potter Place seem to have the same need to see this done and Sirius smiles at me as he whispers: "You really are a Neutral, taking care of both your Dominant and your Submissive." Which makes me smile at him lovingly – and with a hint of lust.

The Veela seems to notice this as he smirks and whispers in my ear: "Oh, is my powerful Dominant needy again?" And I whisper back: "I would be, seeing I didn't get to ravish my delightful Submissive last night as he fell asleep in the arms of my own powerful Dominant." And then Remus shocks us both as he says:  
"A Dominant, who is also a werewolf with very high senses, who can hear everything you two say." We grin guiltily and then Remus asks: "I sure wonder what James and Tom were discussing, it almost seemed like a meeting between Lords, don't you think?" And I can't help but agree with him, which makes me whisper:  
"Yes, and that's what worries me as such meetings should have waited until all Weasleys were tended to, and not when only half of them have been through the ritual – let alone the healing processes." Remus and Sirius nod, all of us looking at the dinner room door where James walked back into, but where Tom didn't follow him.

_**Lea's POV**_

The whole day goes pretty amazing and Harry and James hold another Snitch Race, this time to see who can race around the Quidditch pitch the fastest and still catch the Snitch and – to my delight – does Harry win the race, James applauding in pride after he makes an amazing back-flip to catch the small golden ball.  
I personally don't like the flying on the broom thing and feel that I should invite Harry to Neverland for our one month Dating Anniversary, an idea that makes me smile widely as I watch my mate have fun in the air – his moves and techniques on the broom making me wonder if he wasn't born or conceived on one.

I then shake my head and see James heading my way as he says: "You just fly around some more, Harry. I'm taking a quick break." Harry nods and flies around the pitch for a few more laps as James motions me with his head to follow him, his expression having changed very quickly from enjoyment to dead serious.  
Wondering what it could be about, I fear it will be something James discussed with Voldemort this morning and then realize it could very well be about the reason my mate seemed so upset after his own visit to the man last night. Hoping to get some clarity on that, I follow my mate's father into the changing rooms.

There he sits down with a sigh, his hands folded in his lap and his head down as he says: "Lea, Tom and I – we – we discovered something absolutely horrible. Something only you can help us with." Already my heart is in my stomach and I ask: "Is this about what upset Harry so much last night after his meeting with Tom?"  
James nods and says: "Tom survived that night of Halloween all those years ago, Lea, because he had Horcruxes. Horcruxes are items where witches and wizards – who desire immortality – can put a piece of their soul into after committing a murder they know they will never regret. Tom made his while he was as insane as we told you."  
I nod, while feeling disgusted at the very idea and relieved that Master Xehanort never knew of these things and James closes his eyes tightly, his head back down while he had lifted it while talking to me and he says: "Lea, Tom's not the only one with Horcruxes." Instantly my heart, my lungs and my stomach disappear and I say:

"Dumbledore." James nods, still not looking at me and he says: "Dumbledore. And that's exactly how he's controlling Harry. How he – how he controlled his dream last night – just like he did a few weeks ago when he coerced Harry into a trap set up by myself, Lily and the other Death Eaters to get that blasted prophesy."  
Shocked at this as I haven't been told yet that my mate was led into a trap, I sit down opposite the man and say: "Tell me everything." He looks up and I say: "About that trap. Tell me everything that happened. I need to know exactly what Dumbledore led my beautiful mate into. I need to know what he would do to my Harry."  
James nods and the next fifteen minutes I feel my heart sinking, disappearing, raging in angered beating and trying to burst out of my chest all over again. Several times I have to hold back on my fire powers as they join with my anger and heat up every fiber of my body with an intense heat that almost burns my skin with its intensity.  
In the end I shake my head and ask: "So Dumbledore is willing to risk the lives of four fifteen year olds and two fourteen year olds – just to test one of the fifteen year olds and to kill one of his own men?" James nods, his head down and says: "And only because, if Sirius had been free, all his plans would be ruined."

"Well, ruined they are anywhere. And so will he when I'm done with him." James sighs and says: "Unfortunately, Lea, we can't go at him directly. He will only make it look like we're the bad guys if we do. We have to play the Sneaky Slytherin card or he'll play us up against each other and the world against us all."  
I growl at this and say: "Tell Harry I'll meet him at dinner, I need some time to cool off. Kiss him lovingly for me, will you?" James nods and I create a Corridor of Darkness, setting it for the World That Never Was as all Heartless and Nobodies – other than my Organization friends – were send to many months ago.

Rushing through it, I close it off behind me and attack the first Heartless I see, my fireball lighting up its slim body with long antennas sticking out of the back of its head – its wide yellow eyes widening only slightly – before it explodes and vanishes, the slivers of what was once its body dissolving in the air where it stood.  
My fireballs then rapidly follow each other up as more and more Heartless come my way, being drawn in by my anger and my strong heart beating in my chest with the adrenaline, which in turn is strengthened by the fighting I have to perform and the anger I feel inside me over what that old man does to my mate.  
One by one the Heartless fall, some in flocks as they try to surround me, others individually as the circles surrounding me dissolve, allowing for me to hit targets further away from me. Still more and more Heartless show up and I summon one of my Chakrams, swinging it away before conjuring and throwing more fireballs.

For hours I fight Heartless, my adrenaline and anger giving me the strength and reason to keep going and the image of Harry as he watches his godfather die fueling my anger and my need to kill the man responsible for it all. Then suddenly I notice something that makes me shout in fury – the Heartless number is decreasing.  
Disbelieving the fact that I have taken out just about every Heartless there is in the World that Never Was, I jump away from the wide courtyard where I came from and head through a small alleyway on the left of an abandoned hotel. Running up the hill, I reach a dead end where, high above me, a castle floats in the air.  
Looking at the place where my Nobody spend his entire life, I suddenly hear: "I wouldn't go there, if I were you." I turn around, summoning both my Chakrams instantly, but stop in my stance, my left arm under my right arm pit and my right arm raised high above it to the right of me, as I see Axel leaning against a side building.

The man sighs and says: "Look at your hands." I raise an eyebrow, but look my them anyway and my anger dissipates, being replaced by fear as I see swirling clouds of darkness surround my hands, moving around it in streams of wind and avoiding the glowing Chakrams in my hand. Recalling the weapon, I raise my hand.  
He then says: "Your anger was leading you to Darkness. Going up that castle would have only worsened it. You would have either turned into another Heartless yourself or you would have surrendered to your anger. And believe me, I've been there, it's no party – and it will only hurt Harry in the long run."  
I cringe at this and he says: "Don't give into the darkness of your anger. Harry will find out what angered you and then he'll need you, you know he will. He already needs you and he's not even fully ready to admit that yet. And before you ask, Roxas and I got curious so we created a Corridor of Darkness ourselves."

I nod, understanding why my Nobody would be interested in the boy that stole my heart and I sigh as I say: "Thank you." Axel nods and says: "I tried what would happen to you once, you know. I failed and it destroyed me. Keep that memorized." And I can't help but smirk as my Nobody uses my own catchphrase against me.  
We then both create a Corridor Of Darkness and I bid him goodbye with a thankful nod, the man nodding back before he returns to what I now recognize as Twilight Town's Clocktower and I return back to the Entrance Hall of Potter Place, only to be run over before I can fully well close the Corridor behind me.

Looking down, I see my mate and smile warmly as he asks: "Are you okay? What happened? You were gone for four and a half hours. What happened to your face?" And only then does the adrenaline vanish enough for me to feel a small trickle of blood seeping down my right cheek in a steady flow, along with a sting of pain.  
I hiss at the pain and Harry softly lies a hand on it, making me smile at his gentle nature as Lily rushes over with a small bottle. She then says: "This will hurt and it will feel like it's burning your skin, Lea, but it's our quickest way of healing up that wound." I nod and Lily drops a small squirt of the liquid on my cheek.  
Instantly a heat like the fireballs I threw at the Heartless goes through my skin and I hiss, this time longer and want to grab my cheek, but the feeling of my mate's hand there is enough for me to hold back from pulling my face away and when the burning disappears, does Lily cringe, making me ask: "What's wrong?"

And she answers: "The wound went untreated for too long. I'm sorry, Lea, but you've got a really nasty scar there." And I softly touch the skin myself, feeling a small dip in my skin that softly burns as I touch it, going from just above my ear to the center of my cheek. Tracing the scar for a few times, I then smirk and say:  
"Guess I joined the club then." Just when Cloud walks into the Entrance Hall. The man sighs softly and gives me a stern look, but I just smirk as I had loved challenging him over the last few months since our united return to Radiant Garden and Harry says: "Lea, that's not funny. That looks awful." But I shake my head and say:  
"Just proof that no one should ever think of touching you." Harry tilts his head and James says: "Lea left because I explained him the Incident at the Ministry. He just felt his anger get the better of him and left before he could hurt one of us." Which in turn makes Harry look at me, worry and pride battling in his beautiful eyes.

I smile at him and then turn to James and say: "Axel and Roxas know of this world and of Harry. you better check your shadowy corridors from now on, because they might just be hiding there." James nods, but his tense stance and frown worry me, worries that are short-lived as he asks: "Are they on our side?"  
I smile and say: "They better be. Axel is my Nobody and Roxas is Sora's." James nods and says: "It's time for dinner." And just by that small phrase do I know that my time to remove the Horcrux from Harry's scar is nearer than I thought it was while I was destroying those Heartless and nearly losing myself to the Darkness.  
Looking down at the small form in my arms, I can only smile at him as the thought of removing that vile piece of darkness from him is something I can only dream off as I am very, very sure that it will only make his light shine brighter than it already is. And apparently are my thoughts visible on my face as Harry asks:

"What's got you so happy?" And deciding to keep with the agreement I have with his dad not to tell him about this – as it will only damage the healing he is going through, do I whisper: "Just thought of how wonderful it is to know I have a home I can come to when my emotions get the better of me and I need to blow off steam, so to say."  
Harry smiles and hugs me tightly as he says: "I admit to slightly being driven by my inner Potter right now, but just being in your arms feels so right, I don't want to resist. It's almost like listening to my instincts and they've never been wrong before – well, except once, but –." And when he shudders, do I shush him and whisper:  
"Don't let the darkness of your past destroy the light of happiness in your heart, Little Flame." And I walk him into the dining room, well aware of the moving shadow in the left corner of the hall. Shaking my head slightly before entering the room, do I make sure to close the door behind me harshly, laughing at the sound it makes.

Everyone looks at me and I say: "Roxas is watching over us." The others nod and Jeanette asks: "Good or bad?" And I say: "Good, Roxas was Sora's Nobody, he's been on our side even when he was being manipulated to work for the Organization. And I can know, my Nobody was his best friend and is now his boyfriend."  
This makes the girl smile and then I snap my fingers and say: "I just remembered." I then turn to Harry and say: "I'll have to skip dinner, Little Flame. I need to get a little something done. I'll be back soon." Harry nods, his eyes worried, but his smile large and loving and I softly kiss his forehead before opening another portal.

Allowing it to take me to Destiny Island, I sigh in relief as I see Sora, Riku and Kairi watching the sunset at the distant Island which can be reached through a wooden suspension bridge, but then the girl leaves the bent palm tree and I wince as this was something the girl only does when her two friends want to be left alone.  
Hating that I have to disturb the happily engaged couple, do I sigh and phase over to where Kairi just left them, crossing my arms and faking to ignore Sora and Riku's shocked looks. Then, while leaning against the tree, do I hear Sora ask: "Ehm Lea, can we help you?" And I smile as I say: "Yes Sora, you can, you can indeed."  
The two share a look and then Riku asks: "With what, exactly?" I keep up the smile and tap my temple as I say: "You can keep something memorized for me." The two share another look and I move my hand from my temple to them as I say: "Whenever you'll marry, is when I will be taking Harry to your wedding. Got it memorized."

The two look shocked and then smile as Sora says: "Of course you can take Harry. We'd love to meet him." I smile at this and Riku huffs as he leans against the tree himself and says: "Could have just told us." I laugh and say: "What can I say? Guess he rubbed off on me." But then Sora shocks the crap out of me and says:  
"Hey, Axel said the exact same thing to Roxas when they worked for the Organization." Riku and I look at Sora shocked and he says: "What? Roxas showed me his memories when I was trapped in that Dream State Master Xehanort caused, remember?" And I sigh in relief, together with Riku, which causes Sora to ask: "WHAT?"  
And Riku says: "Sora, we were worried that part of Roxas was still inside you. That you and Roxas were never to be separated in the first place. That Ansem the Wise was right." Sora looks at me shocked and I say: "You really made us believe that yourself, you know? With how you suddenly said that and all."  
The boy cringes and lies his hand in the back of his neck with his eyes closed and a goofy grin on his face, causing Riku to sigh as he says: "How can I stay worried when you look so damn adorable, messing your hair up like that." And while Sora looks shocked, do I take this as my cue and laugh as I phase off of the Island.

Returning back to Potter Place, I see that everyone is still at dinner and smile at this as I take my, now, usual seat next to Harry, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him a little closer in the progress, making the young angel smile at me and I say: "You, Little Flame, are officially invited to Sora and Riku's wedding. Just asked them."  
This happily shocks Harry and he hugs me tightly as he says: "That is so great! I can't wait to meet all of your friends. And a real wedding. Wow, I've never been to one before." I smile at this and while fighting the urge to kiss him on the lips, which has definitely grown since last night, do I softly peck his nose and whisper:  
"It'll be great, Little Flame, I'll make sure of it." And with that do I turn back to the dining table, now suddenly hearing my stomach growling and realizing that a whole day of flying, fighting Heartless and phasing in and out of different worlds really worked up an appetite and I happily dig into the food offered to me this evening.

_**That night**_

I take a deep breath as James, Voldemort and I are standing over Harry's sleeping form and Voldemort moves his wand in an intricate pattern before cursing under his breath and whispering: "The same dark vibe. This is definitely a Horcrux." He then looks up at us with a frown and says: "There is, however, good news as well."  
To this we both look at him as he looks back at Harry and says: "It seems that Dumbledore has been keeping himself forcefully distant from Harry for the last year and that, together with all that Harry has discovered about Dumbledore, has made the connection between him and the Horcrux weak, quite weak indeed."  
This makes James and me smile and I ask: "So all we do is sever the last bits of the connection and Harry's scar will disappear?" Voldemort nods and I summon my Keyblade, aiming it Harry with effort as I feel terrible for aiming such a powerful weapon at someone sleeping so peacefully, so blissfully unaware of the world around him.

Focusing my power, I aim the Keyblade at his scar and shoot a beam of the Light in my own heart at it, but then grunt as the power behind this darkness is stronger than I had expected and for many minutes do I try to break through the darkness, to dive in deeper and to get to where the Horcrux is tied down to Harry's person.  
Feeling my power weaken as I can barely get through, do I lower the Keyblade again after retreating the Beam of Light and I sigh as I say: "It's no use. There is too much darkness. It's like being in the midst of a vortex and trying to swim to the sides. My Keyblade just can't reach the connections between this Darkness and Harry."  
This worries the two, but I smile as I say: "Luckily enough do I know exactly the person who can. Someone young, but with all the experience required to defeat this Darkness and let the Light in Harry's heart shine yet again. I'll call him tomorrow morning." James and Voldemort nod and the two leave the room.

I crawl into bed and then, just when I have Harry back in my arms and am about to fall asleep with his head on my chest, do I hear him whisper: "I trust you, Lea, but what were you talking about?" I look at him shocked and he says: "The struggle woke me." Making me sigh as I could – and should – have expected that.  
I grab Harry's chin and softly lift his face to make him look at me as I say: "Dumbledore controlled your dreams last night, Harry, and Voldemort knew how, but none of us have the ability to destroy that method. Don't worry, though, if anyone can conquer the Darkness in your scar and return it to Light, my friend can."  
Harry nods, while I can read in his eyes how worried he really is and I softly kiss his forehead, before helping him lie his head back down and as he pulls the blanket over both of us, do I put my whole hand on it and with a bit of focus, do I heat up the blanket, making Harry sigh in content before we both fall sound asleep.


	19. Riku Dives In - IMPORTANT AN AT BOTTOM

**_I just want to let you all know that this is the last chapter before I go on holiday. It won't be my last chapter by a long shot, I just won't take my computer along on my holiday, so I won't be writing anything or posting anything for the next five days. Also, JUST A WARNING AHEAD! There is a HUGE AN at the end of the chapter that is VERY IMPORTANT for you all to read. I do apologize for its length as it got a bit out of hand, but I just wanted you all up to date before I left.  
Enjoy,_**

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 19  
**__**Riku Dives In  
**__**  
Riku's POV**_

Lea sure visits a lot since he met his mate. According to what I've been told he has already brought Leon and Cloud to Harry's world, told Roxas something the Nobody refuses to share in Axel's presence – which makes him unable to as Axel is _always_ in his presence – and now, today, he is here to see me.  
The story he tells me as we all lie on the beach of the Play Island – Sora lying next to me and Roxas lying in the curve of Axel's arm – is nothing short of unbelievable, but thanks to everything we have already been through, do I know that the man is telling the truth – and that worries me enough to tighten my hold on Sora.  
The idea that someone would use another person like that and hurt him like that – to the extend where they take that person their sole guardian – makes me want to get up and run to the Secret Place with Sora in my arms, while on the same time makes me ever so glad that Master Yen Sid would agree with me on the wrongness of it all.

I then ask: "So you want me to go into the kid's heart and take out this terrible beast, laid there by a man your mate trusted, but who uses your mate to remain immortal, just so he could control your mate and his life from birth to the day of his death?" And Lea sighs, obviously hating how I got everything spot on and mutters:  
"You got that well memorized." But I know that the man hates having to use his catchphrase and look at Sora as today would be for us to decide to what world we would travel for our honeymoon. Sora sees my look and smiles widely, his beautiful eyes shining like a coral reef touched by sunlight as he softly says:  
"You know me, Riku. You know I could never pick a honeymoon destination if I know someone's Light is in so much jeopardy." He then softly kisses my lips, the fingers of his right hand grazing the skin of my cheek before he whispers against my lips: "Just make sure you're back for our annual sunset kiss, love."  
And I smile widely as our annual sunset visits had turned into our annual sunset kisses, where we would share a kiss upon meeting each other at the tree and where we would share one before taking our canoes back to our own homes. It had also been the time where Sora had answered yes to my marriage proposal.

I then stand up, nod to Axel and Roxas, my eyes telling Axel very clearly that I expect him to protect Sora while I'm gone – even if I know Sora can take care of himself and that we have had peace for quite a while – and then accept the Corridor of Darkness that Lea opens for the both of us, which ends up in a massive room.  
I look around in shock, but then Lea coughs and says: "I'd love to give you a tour, Riku, but my mate is waiting and I don't want that monster realizing that we're onto him." He then leads me out of the room, into an amazingly wide hallway with wonderful decorations and up one floor before leading me into another room.  
Here I meet a very bald man with skin as white as my own eyeball color and with eyes redder than blood, while the man no longer seems to have a nose and seems to have charmed his lips to grow inwards, which gives him such an alikeness to snakes it almost makes me shiver, yet I manage to suppress the feeling.

I then turn to the person in question and instantly my eyes widen. Long slim legs, a curved body, arms that seem to never stop due to an almost non-existent elbow, broad shoulders holding up a long feminine neck and a beautiful face all over with emerald green eyes, of which the eyelashes are amazingly thick.  
Then suddenly Lea bumps his elbow into me and says: "Engaged, remember?" And I whisper: "He reminds me of Sora, is all." Making Lea turn his eyes skyward, while I focus on my reason for being here and ask: "Hello, I'm Riku. You're Harry, right? Has Lea told you why he called me here?" And Harry nods as he says:  
"I woke when he tried doing it himself. He says you're better in this and that you actually have experience with dealing with darkness that isn't someone's own?" I nod, while shuddering at the memory of Sora, asleep and almost the victim of Master Xehanort's plans. Banishing the memory with another, do I ask:

"You ready?" Harry nods and Lea asks: "Sleeping spell?" I nod, while trying not to feel as I did when Master Yen Sid explained us what kind of dream state Sora was in and say: "It's for the best. My body will be sleeping while I do so anyway, so to have both of us asleep will probably enhance my chances of succeeding."  
And while I know that Lea doesn't like to think about the slim possibility of me failing, does he look at the last of the three men in the room, who has messy black hair and hazel brown eyes hidden behind a pair of golden rimmed glasses and the man himself – who I can't help but wonder about – nods at Lea and then turns to Harry.  
"You're best of asleep, son. Dreamless Sleep Potion or –?" But then Harry says: "Sleeping spell. I already took a few Dreamless Sleep Potions this week, dad, and I don't want to take the chance of growing addicted to it." The man nods, while the bald man smirks with pride and a small spell later is the boy asleep.

Summoning the Road To Dawn do I keep my eyes on both the bald man and the boy in question, if only to not succumb to the memories of that day – when I also became Keyblade Master – and while the messy-haired man goes to stand with Lea, do I focus on the power I used that day and does a beam of light hit Harry's heart.  
Feeling my heart connect with his, I let all of my powers – from my heart, mind and soul – escape my body, the powers uniting inside the beam and forming a translucent body that flows through the beam of light, straight into Harry's heart and body, while I know that my own body is currently crumbling to the ground asleep.

Entering what I can only assume is a world of Harry's being created by Harry's own magic, do I feel myself falling deeper into the boy's sub-consciousness, which reminds me of how I constantly had to dive and perform certain tasks to get into the worlds that I travelled to while being an actual part of Sora's dreams.  
This fact alone boosts my confidence that this can all work out great and then a voice inside me whispers: "Destroy the Dark Memories." And right in front of me do I see tons and tons of pictures – which are obviously memories – floating around, passing each other and coming ever closer as I dive ever deeper.  
Making a turn on my axe, does my eye quickly catch sight of the first three memories and I summon my Keyblade, ripping through one with nothing in it but a small cupboard, before passing the next as that shows Harry hugging a man with long black hair and finally do I cut through the last, showing Harry with a wound on his arm.

Then new memories appear and I twist my Keyblade in my hand once, ready to observe, destroy and wipe out all of the memories that Harry is better off without. For quite a while does this happen and while at some points it's hard for me to see whether or not the memory needs to be destroyed, does the amount still worry me.  
Harry has years and years of hardships behind him and with how everything constantly revolved around him, whether it be him fighting some wacked-up troll or him falling off an actual flying broom or even him out flying a dragon or getting his hand cut to shreds by some crack-pot witch in pink, do I wonder something silently:  
"How is there still light inside this kid?" But then realize what I'm actually thinking and shake my head before suddenly noticing something. Right ahead of me is a picture bigger and wider than any of the other pictures and this one – I know – is the door to the thing that connects this cracked-up old man to the poor young lad.

The picture is of a gigantic room with a ceiling that doesn't show rocks or bricks or wood, but an actual sky with stars and clouds. In the room itself are five tables, four of them next to each other with students of various ages sitting at them and the last at the head of the tables and having several adults seated here.  
The centre of the table seems to also be the centre of the picture and while only one motion is constantly shown on the picture, do I perfectly understand why Harry wants this picture destroyed more than anything as it has an old man with long white beard looking directly at me while raising his glass at me.  
Realizing this man to be Dumbledore, do I feel myself nearing the picture and I focus deep within as I aim my Keyblade at the picture and shout: "DARK FIRAGA!" Causing for an ambush of dark balls of fire to be shot at the picture, four of them at the four corners and several others at the very centre, all of them hitting the old man.  
The balls instantly light up and the picture burns to shreds, the twinkling blue eyes losing their shine as they are thoroughly burned away. I then land on the platform that seems to have been created behind it and look around. The platform itself is circular with a soft red and green light shining from the floor itself.

Around the platform though, do I see several dark strings and vines attaching themselves and trying to wrap themselves around the outside of the platform, trying to unite together, even if the light apparently is sentient and lights up stronger wherever two vines try to unite together, causing for them to separate.  
"And Harry has been doing this sub-consciously this entire time." I think, before summoning my Keyblade yet again as I had called it away while looking at my surroundings and I say: "Not anymore." And I run at where I see two vines trying to crawl onto the platform, cutting through them and hearing them shriek in my head.  
Realizing that I have become part of Harry's subconscious by standing on the platform, do I wonder how he is experiencing any of this, but then cut another few sets of vines apart, the screams and shrieks louder this time as there are more of them cut, but still not loud enough to distract me or make me halt in my actions.  
Then suddenly do I see something that makes me cringe as it seems as if the vines are still somehow connected to each other as – while I was busy on this side of the platform – has the light diminished here and has it grown stronger on the other side, where more and more vines are apparently uniting in their attempt to crawl on.

I look around the vast wide planes of Harry's subconscious and think: "It doesn't matter if I cut them away on one side, these vines are alive and strong enough to think for themselves. They're like Dusks." But then I realize what I'm thinking and with a plan in mind, do I whisper: "And Dusks listen to Nobodies."  
And while hating how I have to give up the battle for now, do I grab a few of the vines I was able to cut off, do I lie my hand on the platform and push some of my own Light into Harry's heart as a hope he can keep these vines away a little longer, and do I then jump up, using all of my power to jump back out of Harry's person.

* * *

_**And there it is! Another story transported from Archive to this wonderful site! I know some of you might have been shocked by some of either Dumbledore or Molly's actions, but I try to show different sides of Darkness and Evil in all of my stories, so in some of them Dumbledore's the bad guy and in others it's Molly or Voldemort or Bellatrix or someone else.  
Now I know that at the start of the story Voldemort said that the Horcrux was his, but that is something I twisted and turned and because Voldemort had been told of the scar for so long, did he come to believe he had given Harry the scar and that made him think it was another of his Horcruxes. I know that leaves him with only six Horcruxes, but I'm going for a Voldemort that believes his own embodied soul to be the Seventh Horcrux and thus in no need of another.  
Also, I will be on holiday starting tomorrow and after that - starting Friday, perhaps Saturday - will I try to get back to my other stories as I plan to do you all a huge favor from now on. I will no longer be posting chapters - UNLESS I have a chapter ready for all of my stories. So unless there is a chapter written for A New Era, Venquine Mates, Keyblade's Light, The Strong Side of Darkness (TSSoD), A Creature's Project to Freedom (ACPtF) and The Cooper Family will there be NO updates.  
Finally is there one VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE to all of you. Fixing Fate and A Change of Fate will either be rewritten or be adopted as I just don't know what to do with the stories anymore. I sincerely want to write a story where Harry, Hermione and Ron go back in time to teach Dumbledore and Umbridge that they deserve their own lives and I sincerely want to write a HP-DBZ crossover with Lily and James being alive, but I don't think it'll be these two stories.  
So if anyone has any ideas on what they want to continue A Change of Fate or Fixing Fate with, LET ME KNOW! PM me and we will discuss whether or not your ideas have merit. Just know that if I find someone who will adopt the stories, that I will return the favor by rewriting the stories in a new style, but still with practically the same storyline as they have now: A trip through time to set things right and the crossover with James and Lily returned to life.  
And I know this whole thing is getting WAY out of hand, but I have one last notice to you all. I have four new stories coming up, two of them will be CR's, one of them will be a revamp to the Preventing Trouble story I had on this site, the other a CR where Harry will be showing off what there can be hidden behind those two green eyes. The other one of two will be a KH story solely and will focus on Sora and Riku at the end of KH 3D and the final one - still thinking on that.  
Okay, HAPPY HOLIDAYS,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	20. A Very Special Gift of Gratitude

_**Chapter 20  
**__**A Very Special Gift of Gratitude**_

_**Axel's POV**_

Things sure have been weird the last few days. First Lea arrives, telling us about this weird instinct guiding him somewhere he's never been to before, then he tells Roxas something my little Light won't even tell me, let alone anyone else, then he picks Riku up because his mate needs help and now Riku's here for me.  
I really don't want to leave Roxas' side as I have been trying all day to get the lovely little blonde to spill the beans, but then Riku asks: "You do know Lea told Roxas what he won't tell you, right?" And while my cute little blonde turns white, begging the elder boy with his eyes not to, do I smirk at the Dark teen and say:  
"I almost forgot." Before focusing on where I sensed him coming from and before Roxas can go any further than saying: "Axel, don't you dare –." Have I used the Corridor of Darkness to transport myself to where my once-enemy now friend came from, only to wish I could take Lea's place and live where he currently does.

The room he apparently sleeps in alone is gigantic and can easily fit three times the Organization – without the chairs that is – yet the room is almost bare of any stuff, except for the most important essentials, such as desk and desk chair, a couple of closets, a door to the bathroom, a large bed and bedside tables.  
On the bed itself, do I see the target Lea was talking about and I think: "Shorten the hair, turn it blonde and give him a little more muscle and – damn, it's like looking at my lovely little Roxas." Before my human self suddenly shocks me and asks: "Does everyone I know see their loved one in my precious little flame or something?"  
And I look at him as Riku appears and says: "Lea, I took Axel with me because I need someone who can control the Dusk.""There are Dusks here?" I ask in shock as I had not expected this after the little things Lea had told us of this world, but Riku shakes his head and darkly says: "Just hold onto me and you'll understand."

Reluctant to hold onto someone who wanted to separate me from my beloved only a few years ago, do I see Lea look at me imploringly and, knowing I can't deny my human self the satisfaction of knowing I can protect his destined Soul mate – and feeling disgusted with what I was told only an hour ago – do I do as asked.  
Riku then aims his Keyblade at Harry and a beam of pure light shoots out of the Keyblade, connecting the weapon and with that us to the boy and I actually feel myself fading, but not like when I had given my entire self in a last attack against the hundreds of Dusks that had tried to prevent Sora access to the World that Never Was.  
Then suddenly do I feel myself falling into something and Riku shouts: "We need to burn and destroy as many dark memories as possible, especially ones that concern a man with long white beard and deceptive blue eyes. If we can destroy those, we can get access to Harry's heart. That's where I need your help, Axel."  
I nod and then suddenly see something that instantly makes me chuck a Chakram at it and with the tips hitting it, does my weapon burn down a picture of a young man with glasses and messy black hair that seemed to be attacked by what I can only call a living cloak of darkness as the look of pain on the boy's face is just unbearable.

"Like that!" Riku shouts and only then do I realize that he and I are no longer holding each other as the silver-haired lad has already attacked several other pictures and I smile at him. Then, while still feeling like I'm falling into the deep, dark unknown, do I summon and throw Chakram after Chakram at pictures of dark memories.  
The only problem is that in none of these pictures do I see the pretty little boy I saw asleep on the bed and I ask: "Riku, how are all these memories of this messy-haired kid here?" And Riku shouts back: "Harry was under glamour. The pictures show how he looked before the Glamour was removed. Axel, look up ahead!"

And I look ahead, seeing a gigantic picture showing a man with long black hair and silver grey-blue eyes falling in what I can only call an archway of mist and disappearing inside of it, before the picture seems to replay itself over and over, making me realize I am actually looking at a very recent and painful memory.  
Summoning both my Chakrams and mentally preparing myself to call two more, do I shout: "Riku, dive for the center, I'll take the corners, just make sure you stay ahead of me!" And the silver-haired boy shows me a thumbs up before he starts to twirl on his axe, actually moving over to the center of the picture.  
Then he somehow gains a burst of speed, making me realize this must be how he travelled during one of his journeys and I quickly throw two of my Chakrams, one of the upper left and one at the bottom right corner, before – seeing Riku pass through the center of the picture in a twirl, throwing two more at the other corners.  
The picture burns at all four corners and at where Riku plunged through and before it's completely gone, do I actually see the picture reverse, before the man waves at me and leaves the picture from the side, making me realize that Riku and I just healed this poor young lad of a memory that was tricking him the whole time.

I then land on a gigantic platform next to Riku and the boy aims for the edges of the stage, where I see large, dark vines and branches trying to pull themselves over the edge and up onto the platform, the platform itself lighting up where too many of them try to congregate or where there are just too many of them trying to climb up.  
The light somehow look familiar to me and I hear Riku whisper: "Good, he's using the little extra I gave him." And while shocked that Riku gave some of his own light to Harry for protection, do I ask: "What are those things?" And Riku darkly answers: "They are the connection Lea told us about this morning at the beach."  
This makes me look at the set of branches in shock, but then my shock grows as I suddenly notice how there are branches even from the sides of where I see them and looking around the platform, I realize that Harry's entire heart must be surrounded by this evil thing as there is barely a side untouched by these disgusting things.

"You see the problem then?" Riku then suddenly asks me darkly and he goes on: "I can easily try and cut those things on one side, but they'll just unite together and try to reach out on the other and while Harry's Light can keep them at bay, is his heart too young and inexperienced to completely eradicate this disgusting piece of Darkness."  
I nod, already more than ready to chuck Chakrams at all of these things until I pass out, but then Riku smiles at me and says: "These things are intelligent, Axel, they can sense where I am and where I strike. However, while they move, bend and evade my attacks like an intelligent being, are they still incapable of speech."  
And finally do I understand why Riku needed someone who can control the Dusks as I smirk and say: "One Summoning, coming up." Before calling deep into my inner being, back into the parts of me that loyally followed the Organization's every order and that had been praised for this with power over the Dusks and other Nobodies.

Feeling the power coming up within me once again, while I use my love for Roxas to keep the rest of that old Axel down, do I hiss: "Get over here, all of you." Only to see just what those vines actually are as a gigantic beast, circular with no start or end and with very small, weak legs that look like sticks steps onto the platform.  
The branches and vines however seem to be the sentient part of the being as they swing and twirl around as if trying to talk to me and after a while do I realize that they're asking me how they can serve me. This makes me smirk and I say: "You're not here to serve me, you're here – to be annihilated."  
And with that do I let a single Chakram fly out of my hand, burning at every arrow placed at the outer ring and do I – with my mind – order it to attack the feet, loving how I hear them break and having to jump away afterwards as the monster seems to fall inwards, the branches and vines almost collapsing on top of Riku and me.

I smile at Riku and say: "And that –." But when I see Riku still glaring at the beast, do I turn back to it, only to see that the vines haven't collapsed, they are uniting together and seem to grow into someone, someone Riku only just described to me when we were still diving and destroying all those dark memories.  
A long thin man, his entire skin, hair and beard as dark black as the vines were minutes ago, his eyes not sparkling like they did in the pictures as they are just as dark and look completely void, his nose not looking like it was broken once, but over a hundred times and looking at me as if I am a naughty two year old.  
Then the man speaks and while his voice chills me to the very bone and makes me activate my inner fire on instinct, does he ask: "What are the two of you doing? Don't you realize that – ." But then Riku asks: "That you have a heart as cold as the Snowy Mountains at the Land of Dragons. Don't worry, we noticed."

And just by those words do I know that I can defeat this man with a simple move and say: "Riku, you just had to go and let that memory resurface, didn't you?" And both men look at me, while I have my head down, my eyes closed and a crocked grin on my face, looking every bit the part of a confident warrior.  
My friend and our enemy however look confused and Riku says: "You were never in the Land of Dragons." And I say: "No, but we both know someone who has a heart that was just as cold. Someone who really knew what the powers of ice meant and what happened when they were around fire, if you can catch my drift."  
By now Riku's eyes are wide and he whispers: "Even." But I shake my head and say: "Almost, Riku, but not quite. You actually disappoint me. Seeing that terribly saddened creation he made to impersonate you, I would have thought you would remember him. After all, I thought only Sora had his memories messed with."

And Riku takes a step back, obviously shocked that I am referring all the way back to the few weeks we all spent in Castle Oblivion and he asks: "Wait a minute, you're not referring to. But – but I never met that guy." This makes me smirk as that was exactly the response I was waiting for and then I turn to the monster.  
"That's right, you never did. And that's because of me. And now." And while the monster had looked curious when I said it was because of me, does he now look shocked as I take my hands off my sides and aim one furious finger at him and say: "Our little friend will learn why that never happened, live in person."  
The man shows fear for only a second, but then says: "No matter what you think – you cannot defeat me. As long as air –." But the only move I had made was change the position of my hand from aiming at him to being aimed at the sky in front of me and while I listen to his rambling, do I focus on what is deep inside.  
Using the man's own rambling to enter his mouth through his own cold voice, I focus even deeper, while my inner fire burns even stronger as the connection to that cold breath almost makes me feel it on my person and while Riku looks between me and the monster, growling when he looks at it, do I finally locate my target.  
I smirk and look up as I had my eyes closed while focusing and the loud: "Hah." I had uttered when finding my target actually made the monster shut up, but it's already too late and with a simple: "Good bye." Do I snap my fingers and ignite my own personal fire inside his heart, burning the monster from the inside out.

_**Riku's POV**_

"That's what Axel did to the creator of that clone of mine? How in Kingdom Hearts did he do that?" I think while looking at how the monster is burned from the inside out, actually changing into vapor and wisps of smoke like the Members of Organization XIII did when they were destroyed and then suddenly Harry's heart lights up.  
Realizing that this retched monster wasn't just keeping his actual owner alive through the poor lad, but that he also kept Harry from experiencing the true light within his own heart, a light that almost makes me see Sora in its shining radiance, do I smile as I look at Axel and whisper: "Thanks for that. Want to head back?"

And Axel nods, before we both crouch down and jump up, me grabbing Axel's arm again before I lead us both out of Harry's heart and back to our bodies, where we are both awoken with a shock as our entire inner beings is shot back into the forms. I then sit up slowly and look up at where I can see Harry on the bed.  
The boy is – due to the sleeping spell – still asleep himself, but the smile that is currently on his face makes me know he is just as aware of the light that can now freely shine from his heart as Axel and I are and this makes me smile before I say: "You can undo the spellwork now, Axel really pulled through, that monster is defeated."  
The messy-haired man nods and with a simple wave of his wand, does Harry cringe a little before waking up slowly, sitting up and leaning on his hands behind him as he looks down at his own legs, his eyes a little distant and this probably because of all the power his heart and inner light must now be surging through him.

He then looks up when Lea lies a worried hand on his shoulder and softly asks: "Are you alright, little flame?" And the two only lock eye-contact for a short minute, before Harry suddenly hugs Lea as if his life depends on it, the embrace so filled with love, I am almost blinded by the light of it and of Harry's actual smile.  
"I love you." He then whispers and Lea smiles and hugs him back, whispering: "I love you too, little flame." Before he turns to me and says: "Thanks you two. Is there a way I can repay you?" And before I can answer that I just want to get back to Sora, does Axel answer: "You can tell us what you told my little Roxas, for example."

The other two men and Harry look confused, but Lea smiles and says: "Just that my relationship with Harry won't mean the end of this bloodline, at least not at long as Harry is born in this world or we both stay in here long enough to let the magic of this world affect us, or better said, affect Harry. Got it memorized?"  
Axel nods, but I can tell the ginger is as clueless as I am and Harry says: "In your world a husband and wife are needed to have a child. In this one, the wife – can be male." And with that my eyes widen as I suddenly envision not Harry, but Sora, pregnant in bed, with his belly round and large and him asking me if I could fetch him this or that.  
"Roxas can get pregnant?" Axel then asks shocked and Lea answers: "If you can trick him into staying here for a year." And instantly a devilish smirk appears on the Ginger's face, while I personally keep my mind on that amazing image, together with many others of Sora and me and what I now realize can be our future family.

Smiling at the idea, and at the mental picture of the both of us holding a little bundle of joy, wrapped up in a blanket in our arms, do I stand up with Axel and say: "That is certainly a very special gift of gratitude, Lea. Thanks for letting me know. If you'll excuse me, I just found the perfect honeymoon location and need to inform my fiancé."  
And while Axel, Lea and the messy-haired man burst out laughing and Harry snickers softly, while the pale-tanned man shakes his head and leaves the room, do I use the Corridor of Darkness one last time, shocked that it's already sunset, but smiling at this fact all the same as I see something delightful; Sora all alone at the Paopu fruit tree.

_**Harry's POV**_

The power I felt when waking up, while I had been somehow able to sense the two beings inside of me the entire time, makes me feel absolutely amazing, especially because it seems as if that terrible presence has been guiding me to feel stronger dark emotions, like doubt and anger, than the light emotions like happiness and love.  
Hating how Dumbledore has been leading me to never trust anyone and to constantly fear what will happen if I were to let anyone in, do I feel my heart beating faster and stronger when seeing Lea in front of me, the worry in his eyes making me want to cuddle with him until the ginger is certain that I'm okay again.  
Responding to the urge, do I hug my true love and after he and I have explained Axel and Riku what Roxas wouldn't tell either of them after Lea had told him and after both of them have left, me actually feeling sorry for Roxas seeing the smirk on Axel's face, do I further listen to the urges of love inside my heart.

At these urges do I softly pull at Lea's shoulders and the man moves along until he and I are both on the bed, me lying in his arms and having my head on his shoulder, while he covers the top of my head with his and uses one of his hands to strongly hold my side close to him and the other to caress my hair all the way down to my back.  
Voldemort has already left and I know the man will probably think of an excuse as to whether the four of us weren't at either breakfast, lunch or – I can only assume will begin soon – dinner and I look at my dad, who bends over the bed to softly caress my hair and asks: "Are you sure they did a good job, Harry?"  
And I nod as I say: "I've never felt a stronger connection to my heart and all of its emotions than I do now, dad. Dumbledore's power made it easier for me to listen to my darker emotions and that made it hard for me to believe there were really people out there that I could trust or that could really feel anything like love for me."  
At this dad looks at me worriedly and I say: "It's over, dad. I feel really connected with my heart now and I'm sure I have an even stronger connection to all those abilities Dumbledore blocked now that my heart is released from his hold. He's completely gone from me, dad, Axel burned him down to a crisp."

"How do you know that?" Dad asks in shock and Axel asks: "Were you able to sense or hear them?" And I nod as I say: "Both times they landed, I was able to sense their presence, their movement and what they did to help me. I couldn't hear them, but I definitely sensed them and all they did to that fiend inside of me."  
This makes the two of them smile at me and then suddenly Sirius, Snape and Remus barge in and Sirius asks: "James, what the hell? Why are you allowing for Harry to skip three meals? I thought we were trying to heal him?" But while the man had been shouting, do I suddenly see something appear before my mind's eye.  
A picture that somehow shows me the day Sirius died, but while the man, at first falls through the Veil, do I also see something happening to the picture and while I can somehow see it light up from the four corners and the center, does Sirius reappear in the picture, does he wave at me and leave the picture from the side, walking.

Realizing that the memory of when he died was still a little more weighing down on me than I thought after finding out that he never died, do I rush at Sirius as he shouts and the man abruptly ends when he feels me colliding with him as I whisper: "I love you, father." Sending a quick wink at dad to let him know I mean well.  
Dad himself smiles and Sirius says: "Harry, James is –." But then dad refreshes his memory and says: "He means the adoption, Padfoot. Harry had a little ailment we didn't know about until last night that made it hard for him to really allow people into his heart and Lea just brought over some people who solved that little issue."  
And while I know that dad is just downplaying it because Sirius already looks worried like no tomorrow, am I without a doubt that dad will be expressing his own true emotions about this whole situation with mum tonight. Deciding to do the same with Lea later, do I turn to Sirius and ask: "Is dinner still on?"  
And the man smiles before Snape says: "We're only five minutes in. When the Dark Lord came, but you didn't, was it impossible even for the two of us to keep our lovely mutt in his seat. So let's hurry and dine, because solving this little issue has obviously worked on your appetite." And only then do I hear my stomach growl.

* * *

_**Damned, this chapter was impossible to end.  
**__**I had the whole ending planned where Riku sees Sora at the tree, but that made the chapter – while very interesting and exciting – just too short, so I had to add to it, but after that was it almost impossible for me to write an ending line that could really end such an amazing chapter – and yes, I can call my own chapters amazing.  
**__**Anyway, you've just been witness of my new system and while it might take longer for the chapters to come, can you all at least be assured that I value all my stories equally. I have no favorites, just sometimes stories that have multiple chapters because the chapters fit each other perfectly and I don't want to lose my muse.  
**__**Okay enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	21. Sora, Harry And Lily

_**Okay, IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!  
**__**I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO WRITE FOR THIS CHAPTER! I completely wrote myself to a standstill at the end of last chapter and so, this chapter will be nothing more and nothing less than whatever my mind comes up in the spur of the moment and what my hands want to write, no gameplan, nothing!  
**__**Now that that's out of the way, I just want to let you know that if I don't have a gameplan, it might not always happen that all of my stories will be updated on the same time as I don't want to post complete crap. So if this chapter turns out to be utter crap, I will simply make note of that in another story and not post this.  
**__**The story WIIL however continue and I do have a few plans left, but in the end – Harry and his family will NOT be staying in England. I have officially decided this for a few of my stories – at least the KH related ones – and I have decided that, while there will be a AD-confrontation, Harry won't stay in England afterwards.  
**__**Okay, enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. WARNING! Mention of adult theme, just noticed it. WARNING!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 21  
**__**Sora, Harry and Lily**_

_**Sora's POV**_

Riku has been gone a little longer than I really like it and while Roxas has been staying on the island to make sure I feel comfortable and that I don't rush of somewhere in my worry, does the sound of two Corridors of Darkness, one appearing, the other disappearing, make me know that Roxas left – because Riku returned.  
I turn around from lying on the palm tree where we always meet, only to wonder what in Kingdom Hearts could have happened in this new world as the light and hope that shines in Riku's eyes has barely ever been this strong, except for when I defeated Master Xehanort and when he proposed to me and I said yes.  
"What happened? The last time you were this happy was when I said I wanted to marry you." I ask him bluntly as he walks over, the confidence in his step easily noticed and making me know he talked to Lea about something, which I can only assume is the little something Lea told Roxas and that Roxas doesn't want to share further.

"Was it the information Lea shared with Roxas?" I ask him as he's only a step away from me, but instead of an answer, does Riku softly grab my cheek and does he push his lips against mine, his tongue already asking for entrance and while I feel my body heating up at his romance, do I moan and open up to him.  
Riku then actually turns bold as he climbs onto the tree along with me, leaning on his arm and knees with his body bent over mine, while his lips are still interlocked and his tongue proves me how happy he is with whatever Lea must have told him as he actually moans back in the kisses, causing me to respond in loving kind.  
Then Riku parts, but barely pushes his face up as he breaths out and while I can feel every breath on my face, does he say: "Yes, it's definitely the info your little Nobody didn't want to share." This really piques my curiosity, like it has been doing ever since Roxas became quiet about it and I ask: "So, you going to tell me what it is?"

Riku smirks at me and asks: "Sora, Lea is bonded to another male, right?" I tilt my head, wondering since when Riku could have a problem with that as we are both male ourselves and I say: "Yeah, so?" But Riku shakes his head and says: "Yet still, his father did not seem to fear for the family line growing extinct. Why do you think that is?"  
I shrug and ask: "They know how to perform blood adoption?" Now Riku snickers softly and shortly before he says: "Probably, seeing the magic I saw at work, but no. Try again, love, and remember, you'll be my husband soon enough." This confuses me and I ask: "What does that have to do with Harry continuing –."

But then the answer hits me like a ton of bricks and Riku must be able to see it as he moves his face to my ear and whispers: "Just imagine it, Sora. You and me, living there, together. You, with your belly filled with child, me making sure you have no desires whatsoever and making sure your pregnancy is as comfortable as I can make.  
Just imagine us, here, on the palm tree island, watching the sunset like we always do – but when with both of us holding a small bundle of happiness, our children, in our arms as we do so. Can you imagine it, Sora? Can you imagine us having a family, together?" And just by his amazing tone and words, do I indeed imagine.

Imagine myself, pregnant, with a round belly, swollen ankles like my mum used to complain about when she spoke of me being inside her, lying on a large bed for two, with Riku either beside me, holding me, rubbing my belly and talking with me to keep me calm or rubbing my ankles to keep the pain at bay.  
I then imagine the second thing he told us, me and him, here where we are now, but then seated, with our bodies leaning against each other and with me holding a small blue bundle of blankets with a tuft of brown hair sticking out, while Riku has a delicate pink bundle in his hands, with two long strands of silver hair hanging out on the sides.  
My eyes widen as I imagine how amazing these sights would be, but then another image shows up and I shout: "No! No! No! No!" Riku looks shocked and I say: "Riku, I love everything you told me and I would love to carry your child – but please wait until after the wedding. I don't want my clothes not to fit because of a baby bum."  
At this Riku smiles at me, the love and confidence shining like radiant in his crystal blue eyes yet again and he whispers: "Don't worry, I wanted to save that treasure of your virginity to the wedding night either way." And while I turn red like a tomato, does Riku's next hungry, loving kiss make me forget it just as quickly again.

_**Harry's POV**_

I know I spoke lightly about Sora and Riku having a family together and about revealing the secret this Roxas fellow wouldn't share with Axel, but while I wonder what the devious ginger could be up to, do I try not to show my actual nerves, nerves that have been bugging me since I spoke about the wife not having to be female.  
All throughout dinner dad makes sure no one knows about what actually happened – something that mum catches onto fast enough and that even makes Snape and Sirius look at him oddly for a second, but an imploring look from dad makes them focus back on their earlier point of focus, which happened to be each other and Lupin.  
The whole fact that two of my three favorite adults are actually dating the one person I thought hated me for the last five years is a pretty difficult concept for me to grasp, yet the love and happiness that shines from Sirius' face whenever Snape does something nice and romantic makes it easier for me to accept this.

Then we wrap up dinner and while we all move back to our own rooms, something mum is dead set about as we are busy enough during the day and we need to gather up energy for the next Cruore Dolor Potion used, does Jeanette quickly join me and ask: "What was with your dad? He looked a little agitated."  
And I whisper back: "Dumbles again. Explain later. When all is said and done." And while worry shows on Jeanette's face, does she nod and I see Lea conversing softly with Leon and Cloud, both of who I wonder whether or not they will be staying here now that they have a daughter that grew up in this world.  
Then Leon and Cloud nod at Lea and move over to us, nodding at me in pride before Leon says: "Come on, little Humbug, Lea assured us that Riku took care of stuff and I might not know Riku well, but when he takes care of stuff, he takes care of stuff." And while I know Jeanette's curious about the stuff, does she leave with her parents.  
This alone makes me wonder how her adoption parents were like and what they will do when they hear their daughter has been adopted, but then Mr. Weasley comes over and says: "We already took care of it, Harry." And I look at the man swiftly, again shocked that he can read me so well and he answers my questioning glance:  
"The Grangers came over today, Lily gave them permission. Leon and Cloud proved they could handle a teenager and that they can indeed protect Hermione. The Grangers are also offered a sanctuary by Lily until the war is over, but they signed Muggle Release papers, giving Leon and Cloud full custody rights."

This makes me smile in relief and then Lea says: "I'll take my little flame now, thanks Arthur." But then Mr. Weasley grabs Lea's arm and asks: "You will tell us if something happens to Harry, won't you?" And Lea answers: "This was all done on James' request." Making Mr. Weasley nod and release Lea's arm with a sigh of relief.  
"Thanks for caring, I got it memorized." Lea then says, but I can easily detect an edge to my mate's voice and I help him sort of lead me to our rooms, where I instantly, even though I've only just got out of it, jump back in bed, Lea laughing, putting the door to dad's room ajar and pulling off his shirt before joining me again.  
I quickly respond to this by pushing my back against his front and the man happily responds, wrapping his arms around me and whispering: "I am so relieved that that old geezer is no longer able to hurt you." I nod at this and respond softly: "I'm more relieved I can now show just how much my family really means to me."  
"Does that include me?" Lea asks me, his voice filled with humor and I decide to prove him you can't prank the son of a Marauder. I lie my finger on my chin and raise my head a little as I say: "That depends, after all, I do consider someone who loves me, has red hair and eyes greener than mine my family. Tell me, is that you?"  
And my answer is Lea pulling my head to face his way and his eyes to gaze deep into mine as he whispers: "You tell me." Before actually doing what I have been silently waiting for since I first met him at the hallway; locking his lips with mine and kissing me with the love and passion only my destined mate can give me.

_**Lily's POV**_

I've been worried sick all day for my husband and son, yet James has kept his mouth shut about what happened in Harry's room ever since he, my little boy and Lea came back for dinner and now, I'm pretty much sick of it, even if James instantly promised me to explain everything once we were back in our own bed again.  
Now, I have my nightgown on, my hair washed and my teeth pasted and I am waiting with anxiety for my husband to explain why our son – who we swore we would heal from his terrible treatment by my sister's hand – has missed two meals and has actually spent the entire day in his bed, while he and James are active like no tomorrow.

James lies himself down next to me and hugs me tightly, proving that he has definitely missed me while he was doing whatever it was that involved him and my son and then he whispers: "Sorry I worried you, love, but I didn't want everyone else to know until we had the whole job fixed, not with everything else going on."  
This makes me sigh as James must have noticed how my aggravation for the unknown grew during dinner and I say: "You could have at least told me." But James shakes his head and says: "We weren't even sure it would work. I didn't want you worrying over something that could take even longer than it already did."

"Then what happened?" I finally ask, bursting with worry over the dark tone in my husband's voice and James says: "Dumbledore was immortal – through our son." And instantly I whiten and want to run for my son's bedroom door, but James keeps his arms tightly around me, struggling with me and grunting as he keeps me in my place.  
The man actually manages to twist me around and with his bare hands push my front against his and my head against his chest as he says: "Harry's scar was a Horcrux. Dumbledore created it shortly after Voldemort was defeated. That's why Voldemort never remembered giving it to Harry, he just believed he did, because of all the folklore."  
My eyes close in pain as I just can't imagine anyone being cruel enough to use another human to store your own soul in, let alone an infant and I whisper: "He has to be stopped, James. He just has to be stopped. He's the Dark Lord of the Prophesy. He's been manipulating so many people, he's darker than Voldemort could ever be."

And while I know that James worries for the prophesy, especially because it also concerns Harry, does he nod, his chin moving past my hairline as he says: "I know, but I think there's one vital difference between Voldemort and Dumbledore, Lils, one that will save our son." Now I push my head to face his and he says:  
"Voldemort isn't going to let that prophesy control Harry's life. You heard him yourself, he only wanted the prophesy to prove Harry that it was a load of bogus. I don't believe that the changing of one of the subjects will change Voldemort's mind or make him think he should put Harry up against Dumbledore, he's not that stupid."  
This makes tears of relief shine in my eyes as I know that James is right, Voldemort wouldn't put Harry up against Dumbledore, especially not now that we know just a little more on how far Dumbledore is willing to go and with my husband's arms around me, his hand softly stroking my hair, do I fall asleep, finally at peace.

* * *

_**Okay, Lily's part is definitely shorter than I wanted. The problem, I had no idea what I wanted to write for this story. Like I said, I wrote myself to a standstill last chapter and it sure hasn't become any easier since I started writing whatever my fingers wanted me to. I'm not even looking at the keyboard while I write this.  
**__**Next chapter might have some Dumbledore in it – I think it's about time we find out what Dumbledore thinks of all this, but I will mostly focus on the couples that this story is about: James and Lily, Harry and Lea and Sirius, Remus and Severus. That last one will be a little hard, but I have experience with SBXRL, so no problems.  
**__**Anyway, there will be some more Cruore Dolor potions coming up soon, not next chapter, however as I try to make this story about a little more than just those revelations – plus I hate having to write those lists every time again, they're a right pain to edit on FF . net – but we still have Bill, Charlie, Percy and Arthur left after all, so – yeah.  
**__**Okay, enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	22. Three New Members

_**Yeah, I know what to write about!  
**__**But seriously, I need to write about Dumbledore and his thoughts on all this or this story will be just too one-sided and will probably make a lot of you lose interest, so this chapter will – for a part – be about the so-called villain of this story. Now, I did some thinking and I decided something really important you should all know about.  
**__**The characters of Keyblade's Light – a certain amount of them, that is – A New Era – again, certain amount – A Strong Side of Darkness and Venquine Mates will ALL move to the KH worlds sometime during the story. I personally think I will be moving these characters first and the reason – not all of you will like it.  
**__**It concerns the prophesy and it proves what I wrote in the conversation of James and Lily last chapter regarding Voldemort, the Prophesy and Harry. I know some of you are going to dislike it, think it wrong, cowardice and whatever not, but I don't think you should put an 100 year old adult up against a 16 year old.  
**__**Okay, enough hints,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 22  
**__**Three New Members**_

_**Dumbledore's POV**_

It's been over twenty-four hours since that strange man came to my office, somehow knowing of Harry and actually having the guts to threaten me about my own Light and the powers of Darkness and I can't help but worry for my plans over the little pawn as this man had the ability of Summoning – a powerful one not to be used by the Pawn.  
Shaking my head, I know I can't keep thinking of Harry like that until all my fellow teachers are out of the castle as so far only Severus and Pomona have left, but while I feel slightly curious as to why Severus could leave when we have officially gone to war, do I worry a tad bit more about my cohorts regarding the plan.

Deciding to visit them, do I quickly firecall Minerva and tell her to see to it that all teachers take their rest, using the excuse that next year – with the war going on – the students will be hyped and nervous and oversensitive enough and that we need our staff calm, relaxed and collected, before I tell her I'm checking on our members.  
Then I quickly use my own connections the castle – ones that have strangely enough become harder and harder to use the longer I've been headmaster – to instantly Apparate to the outside of the Wards and from there to the Burrow, hoping that – with Arthur and the twins working – I can speak to Molly and Ginny somewhere private.  
However, once I arrive at the perimeters, do I feel my age catching up with me in a single blow as there are several tons of holes in the roofs that are around the house, there is a large hole in the wall of the kitchen and there are even smaller holes – shaped like the Dark Mark – posed all over the other walls of the house.  
Rushing inside, I see more and more of these signs and think: "How? How did they get them? Why hasn't Tom let me know this? Surely he would show Harry this and Harry would let me know." But then I halt my own thoughts and mentally scream: "THAT IDIOTIC BOY! Has he learned nothing of last time?"

_**WARNING! GORY PART HERE! VERY GORY, VERY VOCALLY GRAPHIC! WARNING!**_

And while pride is still in my heart for how I played the Lestranges into killing that idiotic mutt, do I now worry beyond words, especially because of Tom has all of the Weasleys, he also has my illegal wife and daughter, two people who I know could ruin my entire plan if they were to be held hostage for too long.  
Hoping beyond words that at least Percy isn't there as he would probably spill all the beans just to die and leave me and my two beloveds, do I suddenly halt at Ginny's room, seeing something I never wanted to see in my entire life – not since I saw Arianna fall from a stray curse in the battle between me, Gellert and Aberfort.  
An Inferi. An Inferi shaped and looking every bit like my daughter, but then with rotten, melted skin, hollow eyeholes, the eyes removed, her lips sunken into her mouth and her neck nothing but flaps of skin hanging down, the same with her hands where the flaps actually hide her sweet thin fingers from all sight.

The Inferi lies on my daughter's bed, her hands next to her sides, her head pointing straight up and her eyeholes aimed for the ceiling, but when I really gaze at it, do I suddenly feel Tom's magic activating and I see my daughter turn to me, her mouth opening and her voice raspy, hollow and sounding more dead than a Dementor as she says:  
"This is your fault, father. Had you kept us out of your plans, Tom would have spared us. He knew, father. He read my mind when he possessed me and he has known ever since. That is why he chose me. He read it the first time I wrote in him and that is why. That is why he accepted Lucius' plan to use me.  
He wanted you punished. Punished for all you have done. Punished for how you have befouled the Line of Weasley. And here I am. Punished for your sins, FATHER!" The girl shouts in the end and I shout back: "INCENDIO!" Actually casting the spell on my daughter's form as I don't want to hear another word.

But this seems to be something Tom had expected me to do as, while my daughter burns on her bed, another Inferi, this one short and pudgy, with wax skin sticking to her every bone, with red hair that looks like burned yarn and with eyes that are still there, but then stretched to the max by a magical spell, appears beside me.  
The Inferi form of Molly Weasley looks at her daughter burning without any tears coming to her eyes and while I wonder if it's because she's already dead or because I pushed her to beyond her limits of caring, does the Inferi do nothing to save her little girl – our little girl – from my own spell and I too feel incapable of stopping.  
Incapable, because I fear if I undo the spell, that my daughter will simply continue her tirade and that I will just do it all over again. Instead, do I wait with canceling the spell until I feel that there is only fire on the bed and when it's extinguished, does Molly finally turn to me, her eyes still wide and still dry and void of tears.  
However, the dead look in her eyes, as if they are charmed to remain the way they were when she was killed – something that makes me hope it was just the Killing Curse as that is quick and painless – is just as terrible as to see her cry, to see my sister fall to her death or to see my own daughter be burned by my own magic.

Then Molly speaks and she says: "You did this, Albus. You killed us. Me, Ginerva and Percy. Percy brought them here, you know? He finally cracked under that freak that you put in the school for a full year, he finally cracked under everything she did to him. He came with them, with the Death Eaters, and he. Confessed. Everything."  
This frightens me beyond words, mostly because I don't want to know what Voldemort plans to do now that he knows Harry has been manipulated this entire time, but then Molly makes it worse as she says: "He blamed them, Albus. He didn't blame me, or Ginny, or Percy. He blamed Arthur, Bill and Charlie."  
He blamed them, because Bill was Ginny's favorite brother. He blamed Arthur, because Arthur is the Lord of the Family and should have stopped me. He blamed Charlie, because Charlie was the one who ran away the farthest when he should have stayed and kept an eye on his wayward siblings – Voldemort's own words."

This alone makes chills run down my spine and then Molly says: "I saw it, Albus. I was killed, but I saw it. My magic, tied to all those kids of mine, kept me alive long enough to see it all. I saw Bill getting gutted and ripped apart by Greyback, being turned before being murdered and eaten almost still alive."  
I saw Charlie, being tied up to the kitchen table, the table being charmed to spread his limbs wider and wider, while he was fully naked, raped by Malfoy and used as a buffet for the Vampires. He didn't die until the last Vampire had his blood and Malfoy didn't stop until he had an heir of Malfoy and Weasley inside him.  
He and the baby died together, Albus. An unborn baby died on the day it was conceived, because his mother was murdered that same day." By now I already want to set her on fire too, but I feel some kind of magic holding me back and while I hate for the tongue-locking and foot-locking curse being active do I listen:  
"I saw the twins, Imperius cursed and fighting it, yet too weak to really do so as several Death Eaters just kept shooting the spell at them. They killed each other, Albus, they were Imperius cursed to maim, torture and kill each other. Fred died first, George died second. A quick Killing curse just after Fred drew his last breath.  
And Ron?" By now I just wish I had a Puking Pastille as I sincerely need the antidote side, but while trying to summon it, does my spell come up empty and while I feel horrified that this family was murdered and stolen from, do I turn myself back to Molly with a pained, bleeding heart as she tonelessly says:

"He had the worst, Albus. Voldemort cast a spell that made all Death Eaters look like all kinds of spiders and they slowly ganged up on him. He ran from room to room to room and in every one of them a Death Eater was hiding. He hid in the attic, but there the Ghoul was charmed to scream him to death. He died deaf, Albus, deaf and terrified."

_**GORE ENDS HERE! I REPEAT THE GORE ENDS HERE!**_

Shaking my head, I suddenly feel the two spells affecting me to be over and while I run as fast as I can, down all the staircases and through the kitchen out the back door, do I cast a thousand fire spells, setting every room on fire and hopefully burning this terrible place, if only to give those poor people a proud last resting place.  
Turning around at the fence outside the perimeters, do I see the fire spreading and the smoke curling around stronger and stronger the higher it rises, but before peace can calm my nerves, do I fall to my knees and scream out in pained agony as Tom seems to have thought of everything he can do to torture me.  
The smoke, the very air where the smoke is gathered, is apparently covered in moving and adapting spells as the smoke changes shape and under each other, do I see all the Weasleys – from Arthur to Ron – becoming visible in the smoke, their images showing just how they were murdered with Arthur at the bottom.  
Looking at the one person who Molly didn't tell me about, do my eyes widen as I see Arthur petrified on his own two feet – just like I was before – while another flying car, this one equipped with every last Muggle thing Arthur collected – flies straight into the man, splattering Arthur all over the front window and roof of the vehicle.  
Looking at these images through my tears, do I suddenly notice how my fire has called for the presence of other Order members as I hear Minerva gasp as she sees the smoke, hear others gasp for breath, whisper words of denial and making other sounds that make me know they have just as much trouble believing all this.

I get to my feet, if only to do Ginny and Molly pride one last time, and turn to the Order, seeing Kingsley, Remus, Tonks, Minerva, Rubeus – I can't help but wonder how he got here – Dung, Augusta, Emmeline and even Aberforth himself, even while my brother swore he would only be an silent member.  
Taking a deep breath and releasing it, do I say: "Someone has to inform Harry. I would do it, but I know Harry slightly – just slightly – blames Severus, myself and himself for what happened with Sirius a few weeks ago. It has to be someone not affected by that event and it has to happen fast. Any suggestions?"  
And Remus sighs as he says: "I appreciate your ideas, Albus, but I better tell Harry. He and I both grieve for Sirius, but he hasn't been open about it at all since it happened. Maybe me telling him can help us both grieve." I nod, feeling relieved that the werewolf is willing to take such a burden on his shoulders and then Kingsley says:  
"You can tell him next time you have shift. I'll take that and you can come up with an excuse for Harry to come with you. We just need to make sure those Muggles don't kick him out." To this I turn to Emmeline and Minerva and say: "That will be up to you. While Remus tells Harry, you convince the Muggles to take him back."  
The two women nod, both of them dapping away their tears as they seem unable to keep their eyes away from the visions of how those poor five adults and one boy lost their lives and while the loss of these amazing people – for who I had many plans – hurts me deep, do I feel my need for vengeance rise; vengeance for my wife and kids.

_**Remus' POV**_

Tom had visited the Burrow after we had unraveled the secrets that came to light thanks to Percy's confession and I can't help but admit that the man has a sense of style and flair that would put both Dumbledore – and his murder of the Lestranges – and the Marauders to shame as the graphic details are amazing – horrifying but amazing.  
I, of course, instantly offered to go tell Harry the news, but I know many balls will start rolling once Kingsley finds out I have the wrong address to go to and so I know I have to act fast and get Kingsley, Minerva and Emmeline on our side before any of us move over to the so-called Muggle address of little Harry Potter.  
However, this I cannot do without informing the others of the latest developments and so – the day after Harry spent the whole day in bed – do I call the entire team together; Tom and his three Death Eaters, the True Weasleys, Sirius and his family, James, his family, Lea, Jeanette and her two newly adopted fathers.

Sitting down at the lounge where so far everything has been happening, do I say: "First of all, bravo on the amazing magical graphics, Tom. You really spooked Dumbledore. I actually saw his true emotions for the first time since I met him as a nine year old. He was downright terrified, let me tell you that."  
This makes the man smirk and he asks: "So he finally decided to check on his little family, did he?" I nod and Harry asks: "What did you do?" And Tom answers: "Called some Inferi that I still had from the last war and transfigured them to look like Molly and Ginny before letting them put on a little show for the old codger."  
This makes the twins, who still behave like twins even if they look quite different now, look giddy with excitement and John asks: "What did you do?" And Toby ends: "Can you tell us?" The man nods and says: "I can, but not right now." And while the twins turn to be disappointed, does Tom turn to me and asks:  
"You said, first of all. What else is there?" And I answer: "Dumbledore decided to instantly have Harry _informed_ of this latest development. I was able to get the job, but he sent Kingsley, Minerva and Emmeline along with me, because he fears me taking Harry outside for even a minute will make those Muggles do something rash."

Then I notice how Harry suddenly shivers at hearing the words _those Muggles_ and while I, again, wonder what those three did that makes Harry be affected even now and that made him stay in his room for ten days after each other, do I focus back on Tom and say: "We need them on our side before I go there."  
The man nods and asks: "How much time do you have?" And I hate myself as I say: "Seven hours, I'm supposed to be watching Harry from seven PM tonight to one AM tomorrow morning. I've still been doing this to keep up the act, but I am personally surprised no one has noticed the lack of activity in there for the last few days."  
To this everyone nods, but then Tom smirks and says: "Oh, there has certainly been activity in there. We can just thank Merlin that it isn't Moody watching." But then Severus says: "Don't thank Merlin, thank Lupin and me, we got those fools convinced not to send him, said his eye would make Potter feel like there was no more privacy."  
At this I laugh yet again, just like Severus and I did when we first pulled that off and while I feel Sirius and Severus smirk at me with love and pride, do I say: "So we need something that proves to those three firm Albus Believers that everything they saw was a lie and that everything Albus has been telling them is a lie as well."

But to this Rabastan says: "Easy, just let them visit those Inferi, we made sure they would repeat the same things to whoever came in that house – whether it be Dumbledore or someone else." But I shake my head and say: "Dumbledore burned them. The whole Burrow is nothing but ash and smoke. I'm sorry, Arthur."  
And while the man himself is devastated, is Rabastan quick to respond as he hugs Arthur tightly and whispers: "I was going to invite you and your sons over to my Manor either way, Archie. It doesn't matter. I know you loved that place, but it was haunted, love, haunted by all the terrible things that woman did to keep us separated."  
And while I personally had wondered if Rabastan even knew what he was saying at first, do I now feel relieved as the man does indeed know how to calm his partner down and Arthur nods, a relieved smile on his face as he hugs the last of the Lestranges tightly, Bill, Charlie, Percy and Ron going to sit with their mother as well.

Then Tom says: "Invite them to Potter Place. Sirius will make an appearance then and you can all explain everything. I think if they see how you three really behave around each other, they will be confused by your acting from before enough to at least listen. From there we can reveal more of our friends here to convince them."  
And while I hope that the man is right, do I ask: "Is it really safe to let Minerva know of this place? She is still a teacher." The man nods and says: "I had classes with Minerva when I was still in school myself, Remus. She and I didn't co-operate, but I learned enough about her to know how high she takes secrecy and trust."  
To this I can't help but agree as Minerva had really taken me under her wing after Sirius supposedly betrayed James and Lily and supposedly got Harry killed and then Harry asks: "So how is there still activity in my room?" And Tom answers with a retort question: "Have you seen Wormtail around lately, Harry?"

_**Kingsley's POV  
**__**That same night**_

I don't know what Remus is up to, but right after seeing what had happened to the Burrow, had the man said goodbye to me, Minerva and Emmeline and had he told us he would meet at my place before leaving for Harry's tonight at six thirty. I personally wonder why, but Minerva seems more worried about Remus as a person.  
I know this is because the woman really took Remus under her wing after Sirius supposedly betrayed the Potters and killed Pettigrew and while I too hope that the Weasleys dying will help both Harry and Remus grieve over their recent losses, can I not help but wonder over the almost distant behavior of the werewolf.

Now it's indeed Six Thirty and Remus is indeed – with Minerva and Emmeline – at my place, my wife luckily enough outside with her friends and all three of them apparently ready for what I just know is a hard task ahead, not just the delivery of the news, but the convincing of those really weird Muggles at the same time.  
Then Remus says: "Listen, guys, I have a way we can get to Harry without any Death Eaters being able to follow us. I found a place somewhere far off coast that is so well protected, it could give Hogwarts a run for its money." This shocks me and I ask: "Is that where you've been going whenever you're not on shift?"  
As Remus – along with Severus' – Order Badges and signals – signals Albus invented in case one of us gets in a dangerous situation – has been going dead for several long periods of time for the last near fortnight now and Remus pulls a sad face at my question, his head hung and his eyes wet with unshed tears as he says:  
"I needed the comfort, seeing London." And I nod, understanding that Remus needed to regain confidence in safe locations seeing how Sirius' supposed location brought forth the exact opposite effects and Minerva lies her hand on his shoulder as she asks: "No one blames you, Remus. Now where is this location?"

And Remus shows us four strange looking balls of green energy that almost resemble Floo Powder in its solid form as he says: "I got this from the Potter line in case I ever needed the absolute form of privacy, protection and ultimate comfort. James and Lily would have lived here had it not been for Godric's Hollow."  
This shocks me and while on one side I wonder whether or not James and Lily would have lived had they lived there, can I not help but fear something that Minerva puts into words: "Remus, seeing – seeing recent events –." But Remus smiles, a smile I had not been expecting as it's one of internal peace and he says:

"When surrounded by Potter Place, I am surrounded by my friends, Minerva." And while part of me feels as if I'm missing something vital – something Remus seems to hint at – do his words apparently appease Gryffindor's head of House and Emmeline says: "Let's get this on with. We want Harry to learn of this from us, not them."  
And while I know that with _them_ Emmeline means the Daily Prophet, do I still agree with the woman, especially because the Prophet will probably even go so far as to blame Harry for not protecting his closest friends and that alone will probably deliver a heavy blow to our side, while benefiting that monster and his side.

I then take one of the balls and see Remus step into the fireplace, while on the coffee table next to it is a small note to my wife to explain why I will be home late in case she comes back from her visit to her friend before I come back from my new mission and then Remus throws the ball into the flame and says loudly: "Potter Place."  
The lack of location bringing my Auror instincts up, yet the man speaks it with such confidence and care that I wonder whether or not to be worried about this location, before I remember that neither Hogwarts nor a few other famous places have a certain Floo location and with that do my instincts lay themselves at rest again.  
Then Minerva and Emmeline follow Remus' example, Emmeline a little hesitant, but I give her a confident smile, proving to her I have no doubts about the lack of location and this seems to be the last thing the woman sees before she – with Minerva following – disappears to this new location, me following only seconds later.

Arriving in an amazing hallway with beautiful decorations, interior and portraits everywhere and even with doors made of the finest and sturdiest of woods, do I personally feel that Remus should move here permanently as the werewolf has been deserving of this luxury for the longest of times, regardless of what he himself thinks.  
Then suddenly a very familiar barking makes me stop checking out my surroundings and when I check the staircases in the back of the room, do I see a bear-like dog that I thought would never walk this earth again run down the staircases, actually transforming into Sirius Black mid-jump and jumping Remus who laughs loudly.  
Shocked that the man knew of this and that he didn't share it, do I think: "How long has he been hiding Sirius here? Was this a plan of theirs to move Sirius somewhere where he would be safer than at London? If so, how long have they been planning this?" But then the most important question comes from Minerva's lips:

"REMUS JOHN LUPIN! DOES HARRY KNOW OF THIS?" And while Remus just keeps laughing as Sirius is still on him, the man actually cuddling into the chest of the werewolf, does a strong, confident voice sound from upstairs and says: "Yes professor, I am quite aware of my godfather's return to the land of the living."  
And looking up, I see someone who just cannot be Harry Potter, even if his eyes speak for themselves as the man is long, almost feminine, beautiful, yet with a hint of masculine strength and who carries himself with the confidence that I often saw either James or Charlus carry themselves with when they were at important parties.  
Harry then turns to the two people still lying on the ground and says: "You sure didn't take long. Was it that easy to convince them?" And while I mentally bristle and Minerva actually bristles with an almost feline hiss in her voice, does Remus says: "The right words can convince anyone." Making Harry nod before he says:

"Severus is upstairs. He's waiting for you. Says it's about time to get the family reunited with their sons. John and Toby agree, they're pretty excited too." Remus nods, while I don't know whether to be shocked that Harry calls Snape by his first name or curious about who John and Toby could be, but while Remus leaves does Emmeline asks:  
"Who are John and Toby? And since when are Severus and Remus in anyway related?" And only then does Harry's full message hit home and I ask: "Since when are those two together in the first place?" And Harry, who hasn't moved from his calm position, leaning against the balustrade of the right staircase, answers:  
"John and Toby are the sons of Sirius Black and Severus Snape, you also know them as Fred and George Weasley, they were just never known that way because – when they were born – Sirius didn't deem himself good or responsible enough to care for kids, so he hid them from Severus and gave them to Molly Prewett."

"What do you mean _Prewett_?" I ask bewildered and then a voice I have really not been expecting to hear since this morning, speaks and says: "He means that I no longer consider that filthy wench a wife of mine, let alone a person." And a very strong, furious Arthur Weasley – who is very much alive – walks down the staircase.  
"Ar-Ar-Arthur?" Emmeline asks, her voice cracking as she sees the man and Arthur smiles that one way that I know only he can as he says: "Sorry Emmy, we've kind of been waiting for that trap to fall on old Dumbles. He needed to be brought down a peg and we felt this was the best way. We didn't really want to hurt any of you."  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BE BROUGHT DOWN A PEG? WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU WANT TO HURT ALBUS LIKE THAT?" Minerva shouts and Arthur suddenly turns so furious on her it takes me a second to realize this is still the same Arthur Weasley, while Minerva reels back in shock and Arthur asks:

"You want to know why I want to hurt Albus? Come with me and you'll find out." And the man turns his back on the three of us, but not before turning to Harry and saying: "Go to dinner, Harry. we'll take it from here and I know Lea is waiting for you." Harry nods happily and then seems to ignore us as he heads for one of the rooms.  
Looking after the boy who almost had a spring to his step as he went into said room – from where I can hear several voices, one of them exclaiming Harry's name happily as he enters it – can I not help but ask: "Arthur, what – what happened to him?" And Arthur, while keeping his back to me, climbs the stairs and says:  
"He got what he always deserved to have. That what Albus thought he could take away from him." And while I feel shocked that Arthur believes Albus could mean Harry wrong, do my curiosities for what is going on here win it out from my shock and I follow the man, actually leading Minerva and Emmeline as I go.

Then Minerva asks a question I have not even thought about as she asks: "Arthur, how long has Harry been here?" And Arthur answers loftily: "It's been what – a fortnight now since summer started? I'd say about a quarter of that; four maybe five days." This shocks and confuses me as I know I saw Harry at the Muggles and I ask:  
"But what about?" And Arthur answers: "That's just Wormy pretending to be Harry so you guys don't get suspicious and don't warn Albus before he needs to be warned.""Needs to be warned? Arthur, Albus –." Minerva tries, but it seems as if her loyalty to the man triggers Arthur's anger as he turns furious again and says:  
"Albus Dumbledore is not the man you think he is and if you think he means Harry anything but harm and misery, you are about to get a really rude awakening. That man is human, Minerva, and like every human he can be led into the dark side and if people constantly praise him, but don't watch him, that becomes even easier."  
This shocks me as I had not expected such a tirade, but then – to my shock – does Bill Weasley come from the top of the staircase and does he put his hand on his father's shoulder as he says: "Dad, leave your emotions for after the Potions are all done. You know Severus wants you to keep your emotions under control as much as possible."

The man nods and then Minerva asks: "How many of you are still alive?" And Bill coldly answers: "All of us, even if some of us have been dead on the inside for far longer than any of you know." And while I wonder what else this family could be hiding, does it seem as if Bill has taken us over from his father as he motions us forward.  
"If all of you are alive, then why that smoke show?" Emmeline asks and Bill says: "That was to make Dumbledore pay. You'll understand more later. For now, let's just get into this room, shall we?" And he leads us into a luxurious lounge with a ton of seats, sofas, loveseats, chairs and a single table with several scrolls on them.  
Bill then seats himself in one of the higher backed seats and we all take seats around him as he picks up one of the scrolls and says: "These are already finished Cruore Dolor Potion Scrolls. The Potions have already been administered and these are the results. They are of my three youngest brothers, Harry and Hermione."

This makes the three of us look at each other in shock and Minerva says: "Then give it here. I want all this Albus-hating nonsense over with." But Bill erects a shield as she makes a grab for one of the scrolls and he strongly – like a true first heir to an Ancient Line – says: "You will read these objectively or not at all."  
The woman looks shocked and Bill says: "You are to leave behind all the beliefs you have had about Harry, Sirius, Severus, James and Lily Potter, my father and my family behind and most importantly, you are to push your loyalty to Dumbledore away. This is not out of betrayal, this is to mentally protect you from emotional pain."  
The man ends with a caring, worried tone and Emmeline is the one to voice my worries as she softly asks: "They – they – they can't be – that bad, can they?" But Bill asks: "Do you want me to fetch another adult to support you?" The woman shakes her head and then Minerva seems to be the one to read my mind as she asks:

"Who else is here?" Bill sighs and says: "My parents, my brothers, my ex-sister, Sirius, Remus, Severus, Harry, his true family, Hermione, Harry's mate Lea, Lea's friends Leon and Cloud and a few others with who we have found trust, respect and a well-found camaraderie and who will be revealed after the scrolls."  
I personally have a bad feeling about the last mentioned group of people, but then Emmeline asks: "What do you mean, Harry's mate?" And Bill sighs as he says: "Every Potter has their own destined mate, it's one – well, you'll read it in his scroll." And just by the defeated tone of voice in the end, do I worry for the scroll's contents.  
I then nod at Bill and say: "I'm ready. My loyalties don't lie with either Harry or Albus, but you're making me too curious to currently fight for either side. Can I please read them?" Bill nods and hands me one of the scrolls, Emmeline repeating my words before she too is handed a scroll, but Minerva keeping her lips sealed.

Hoping the woman can put away her legendary pride and temper for the sake of Harry – as he seems much happier and healthier from what I've seen – and with the knowledge that those two attributes came to Harry in just the last four days, do I start reading, wanting more than anything to know what caused the opposite all these years.  
My eyes slowly go over each and every line and when I reach the part titled _**Specialties and Blocks**_, do my eyes widen as I realize just what an enormous list of talents Harry actually has, my heart almost stopping in shock when I read how much of each and every talent has been blocked until this potion had been taken.  
Then my inner Auror instincts rear up yet again in agonizing fury as I read about the actual loyalty, Obedience and other potions that have been in Harry's system and my eyes widen with understanding for Arthur's reactions as I read about all the Potions that have either Lea or Ginny as a subject, under which an Amortentia and Jealousy Potion.  
But when I read about the Birth-Giving ability block for a second time as my eyes almost roved over this part with speed due to my ever raging anger, do I jump up from my seat and shout: "WHO IN HELL'S NAME IS STUPID AND DESTRUCTIVE ENOUGH TO PUT A BLOCK ON A BIRTH-GIVING ABILITY?"

And Emmeline and Minerva look shocked, but Bill seems to have been expecting this as he says: "I was kind of expecting that at reading about the Potter Curse Block." To which I retort: "That pretty much made me almost miss that disgusting thing." Bill nods in empathy and I realize something that shocks me as I say:  
"You already read this." Bill nods again and then Arthur says: "We all read it. Remus showed it to us when we arrived here and afterwards did Severus have Fred, George, Ron and Hermione take one themselves. Hermione is now Jeanette again and adopted and Fred and George are back with their rightful birth-parents."  
"What do you mean, rightful birth-parents?" Minerva asks shocked, her behavior almost becoming a little suspicious to me as the woman has always been on top of things when it concerned something bad or dangerous and one of her lions and Arthur says: "I already told you this on the staircase, Minerva, remember?"  
"Arthur, if you think –." Minerva wants to start, but then my Auror instincts seem to have had enough as I draw my wand and before any of my room companions can do the same – which only further worries me as Minerva is supposed to have cat-like reflexes regarding this – have I shot and stunned the Gryffindor Head of House.

* * *

_**Okay, this is where I end it!  
**__**I didn't want to and I actually wanted for this to become one part Dumbledore, one part Voldemort, but the whole thing with the Order arriving at the Burrow and Remus meeting Kingsley, Minerva and Emmeline made it so I had to change plans and I am personally very glad I did as this makes for an amazing twist.  
**__**Now onto Minerva, I have nothing against the woman – even if I think her a total – won't say the word, not for under 14 at least – for what she did back in the first book, but her loyalty to Dumbledore has had so many faults over the books – especially the fifth – that I believed to give my own twist to it.  
**__**Next chapter will be the sequel to this and yes, Minerva will be heavily drugged by several spells and potions, but she won't have any talents blocked. She's too old for that and if Albus were to do that just when Harry came to Hogwarts, it would look suspicious. So she's just be drugged and this will be discovered next chapter.  
**__**Okay enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. Sorry about the gory part, had to happen.**_


	23. His Living Mate Sirius

_**And here's the next chapter!  
**__**ALSO A WARNING TO ALL OF YOU! I will be HELLISHLY busy next month, so the regular updates once a week won't be happening for another four to five weeks. This because of my new busy schedule, but it WON'T mean I won't be updating anymore, it'll just mean that not all the stories will be updated regularly.  
**__**So to all those of you hoping you can read tons of A New Era, that might happen, I might write more of A New Era now that I am no longer keeping to this schedule. It might also happen that my muse for A Cooper Family will return, that I will get an inspiration boost for Keyblade's Light or for one of my other stories.  
**__**So long story short, I can't say for sure what story will get more and what story will get less, but while I won't be updating once a week on all my stories at the same time, will I continue to try and work on all my stories nonetheless and will I try to continue posting them all, just not at the same time once a week anymore.  
**__**That's all, enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 23  
**__**His Living Mate Sirius**_

_**Harry's POV**_

"Why would Dumbledore use McGonagall?" I ask Kingsley and Bill after the two have called me and Severus over, me to let me know the latest events and Severus so the man can examine Professor McGonagall and perform – if needed – a Cruore Dolor Potion on her while she's out cold and Bill answers me:  
"McGonagall has been against your placement of the Dursleys since you were first sent there, Harry and Dumbledore must have believed that she would be out looking for reasons to get you out of there." To which I think: "Which were aplenty to anyone with real eyes." But then shake the thought away as Bill goes on:  
"He must not have wanted that because, let's face it, anyone with eyes can see you don't like it there and right now it's only old Dumbles that still wants you to stay there. Even Mum had been complaining about it – or –." But I shake my head, telling him silently not to dwell on that and the man nods before he says:

"Anyway, he must have used a few small potions, just one or two that are probably almost odorless as her senses would have warned her otherwise. We don't really think he did all that hard a job on her, just enough that her cat-like senses and her need for justice – which had been pretty strong when I was in school – are lessened."  
I nod and then Severus comes in, the grimace on his face almost already telling us everything we need to know and the man says: "No potions, Bill, it's worse." This makes me worried for my Head of House, especially as I can still clearly remember how vehemently McGonagall had been when we had our Career day meeting.  
The man then sighs and says: "Dumbledore seems to have invented a spell of his own, one based – on the Imperius Curse." This almost makes me want to call either my parents or Voldemort and Bill asks: "How bad is it?" But Snape shakes his head, a small smile tucking at the edge of his mouth and calming our nerves as he says:  
"It's nothing really bad, it's just a spell that makes it easy for Dumbledore to convince her of his own beliefs. It's the whole reason she's so damn loyal to him and why she won't hear a single word that could damage the picture that spell has created of him for her in her own mind. In every other way she's perfectly fine."

This both settles my nerves and makes me even more nervous at the same time and I ask: "Severus, if we break the spell, won't that mean –." But the man shakes his head and I feel relieved until he speaks and his words make me realize he misunderstood my fear as he says: "Dumbledore won't be alarmed if we break the spell."  
But I shake my head and say: "That spell has been on her mind for the last five to six years. Won't breaking it – and with that the mental image Dumbledore has created of himself in her mind – pretty much break McGonagall's mental state? Won't that – won't that cause for the same effects as with Neville's parents?"  
Now all three men look shocked and Kingsley says: "How big is that chance, Severus?" But the man rushes back into the room and slams the door, worrying me until Bill says: "I don't think Severus Snape even thought of that." He then turns to me and says: "Go Harry." I turn to him in shock and he says:

"Go back to bed. Lea must be waiting and I already see your mum coming, so she'll be handling things from here with Severus." And indeed as he ends, do I feel the warm hand of my mum on my shoulder and a single glance over my shoulder into her eyes – that are so similar to mine – convince me to listen to the man's advice.  
I nod at the two and ask Mum: "You'll –." And a single glance at Kingsley is enough to let my mum know my ever growing worries, making the red-haired woman smile at me before she nods and whispers: "I'll perform some Cruore Dolor Potions on him and Emmy, you just head to bed and make sure you get well-rested, sweetie."  
I nod and peck her softly on the cheek, mum ruffling some of my shorter hairs on top of my head before I head down one floor and over to my own room, Lea already lying in bed with his Keyblade, which he quickly dismisses upon seeing me, putting the cloth he was using to clean it on the nightstand on his side of the bed.

I pull off the night robe that I had put on when hearing about McGonagall and with just my red nightshirt and dark brown pants, do I climb back into bed, Lea being quick to hug me close to him and as he lets one hand – warmed by his fire powers – rub my back and ease the tension out of me, does the man ask:  
"Trouble, little flame?" And while the both of us had kind of been expecting some hardships, which would probably make either me, dad, mum or all four of us be needed, do I answer: "McGonagall was under Dumbledore's control as well. He had created a new spell that worked similar to a really dark mind spell and casted it on her.  
She's been under the spell for the last five years and right now we're worried that if we break the spell, we might damage her mental state as the spell pretty much made her think of Dumbledore as a god that can do no wrong and who's very essence should always be praised, defended and followed no matter what she might hear or see."

This makes Lea sigh and then suddenly dad opens the door between our rooms a little further and asks: "Harry, have you seen your mum?" But I calmly answer: "She's helping Severus check Kingsley and Emmeline with Cruore Dolor Potions." This makes dad tilt his head and I answer: "McGonagall was Dumbledore's mind slave."  
The man looks shocked and I quickly explain the same thing I just explained Lea, the man grimacing and he says: "Lea, please keep Harry away from our new guests until we're sure McGonagall is healed and that there has been no damage done to her mental state. I can't take the risk of her taking my son back to that man."  
My mate nods and I smile at my dad, knowing I should feel offended over having a babysitter, but actually feeling touched that my dad cares enough to take care of this, feeling respected by the man doing so in my presence instead of behind my back and feeling blessed as the new chore will allow Lea more time beside me.  
Dad then sighs in soft defeat and turns around to close the door, but not before I can hear him mutter: "If this keeps on, we might as well have the entire Order checked for spells and whatnot." And absolute fear runs through me as I think of the amazing army Dumbledore might have under his control to get me back.

Remembering what had me worried a few nights ago, on the night of my nightmare of Ginny, do I try to think of all the good things we have already done for many of the known members and whisper softly: "Please let that be what it meant." Only to feel Lea's hand burning a little more and feeling his eyes implore on me to explain.  
"The prophesy. It says that neither can live while the other survives and that one must die by the hand of the other and –." But then Lea silences by again pushing my face in his chest, my face heating up as his upper body is actually without a shirt on, and the man asks me: "Didn't I tell you that you're not going to be fighting him?"  
And I smile sadly as I say: "I'm just hoping that me taking his men and showing his people what a monster he really is will actually make the prophesy come true without me having to utter those murderous words that killed so many people already." And Lea sighs as he starts to softly caress my hair and says:  
"Little flame, I have no doubt that what you're doing is crumbling Dumbledore more and more as we speak, but as long as you believe in those words, will the magic of them eventually lead you to uttering those words you're so afraid of. You have to let those words go, little flame, before they control your entire life."  
But at this I sigh and whisper: "Easier said than done." And the way Lea's hand temporarily sets up a stronger pace in his caressing before he goes back to a gentle, soothing pattern makes me know the man is angry that I think like that and that he's probably trying to distract me while he thinks of a way to make me forget those words.

_**Lea's POV**_

I can't stand the idea of my little mate even thinking of those words of the prophesy, let alone him thinking he has to utter a spell that kills people and I think: "If only I could bring him somewhere, somewhere out of England where he could live such a good life with those he cares for, he never has to worry for Dumbledore again."  
And while Radiant Garden – my own home – and Traverse Town both shoot through my head, do I hate the idea of Malificent finding out about the actual powers and abilities of my little flame or his family and do I dismiss Traverse Town because of all the Heartless that still roam through District Two to Five.  
Then I sigh and think: "There has to be a world I can go to where Harry can live a safe and happy life. One without too many Heartless and definitely one without creeps like Malificent. I don't want my little flame to lose his fear over one heartless bastard only for him to start worrying his precious head over another one."

And while I mentally go over all the worlds I have visited since becoming a Nobody, do I decide to first run this plan of a move through with Voldemort as the man must be knowing about the Prophesy as well and while I wonder how he thinks of the actual meaning, do I know the man won't be moving all of us anywhere anytime soon.  
This makes a small fire of anger burn inside me as I have no idea where to send Harry to, let alone how to convince those living here that some of us are better off moving to another world – hem-hem Harry, hem-hem – and while I decide to just let the matter drop for now, do I know Harry and I will be discussing this plenty of times in the future.  
Still the idea that my fifteen year old mate heard something that makes him think he should kill someone as old as – but then the idea hits me. "Yen Sid! He's Dumbledore's Counterpart. If anyone can beat Dumbledore it has to be him! I just have to see how I can convince." But then I shake my head and whisper:  
"Bringing the Master here can endanger the worlds, I need a way for Dumbledore to leave this world." And I sigh as I can only think of one reason as to why Dumbledore would leave this world for another and look down, seeing Harry fast asleep on my chest, the boy by now completely unaware of my dark, dangerous thoughts and ideas.  
"Why my love? Why must it be you that this madman is after? Why can't he just leave you be?" I whisper softly, not willing to wake him while I feel so weighted down by my worries and troubles and I softly plant a kiss on Harry's beautiful forehead before tucking us both in a little more and falling asleep myself.

_**Voldemort's POV  
**__**The next morning**_

"And here I thought a Dominant always thought about his Sub's safety first. You certainly know how to prove me wrong, Lea." I mutter as I sit behind my desk in my office, Lea having sent a House elf to wake me only half an hour ago so we can discuss his latest – really, really stupid – idea and the man turns angry as he says:  
"I don't like it anymore than you do, alright, but we have to face facts. Dumbledore is convinced that you're the Dark Lord that Harry needs to beat and the only one who can beat him is my Master, Yen Sid, who is Dumbledore's counterpart. And finally is there the fact that we have the one person Dumbledore wants; Harry."  
The man then starts to pace and says: "Harry is on our side and our side is currently leaning towards the Neutral – not dark not light – side the more we gather Dumbledore's men and let them join forces with your men. This in return – when Dumbledore finds out – might just make the man realize the truth behind the prophesy.  
When that happens his need to get to Harry and to kill him while he thinks Harry weak and alone is the only chance we might get to get Harry somewhere he will be completely safe and get Dumbledore into a confrontation with the only person that can actually defeat him – and don't say it, he has years of experience over you."

This makes me grumble in defeated truth as Dumbledore had already been somewhere in his fifties when he and I first met and Lea says: "I want Harry with Master Yen Sid, regardless of how small Master's world really is, because it will be a place where all my friends can get and protect him in a second if needed.  
All my friends have abilities trained onto us by the Master and so we can form a much stronger battle front to at least weaken the man, just like he tried using his own men's death to weaken Harry and that will not just give Harry a chance to flee to Twilight Town where Roxas can take him, but for the Master to defeat him.  
I admit, it's a really bad idea, especially because it means we have to reveal our plans way earlier than scheduled, but it's the only way to get Dumbledore out of the way and with Dumbledore out of the way, I don't have to worry for Harry's place here in his world anymore and the other Order members will be more willing to listen."

The man then ends, sagging down in one of my chairs and while I had definitely listened with clarity and patience, do I still feel worry for one very fatal flaw in the man's plans and I ask: "And your friends?" The man tilts his head and I continue to ask: "Who's to say Dumbledore won't kill your friends to get to Harry?"  
This makes Lea's eyes widen and he sighs as he says: "You've got a point. If Dumbledore thinks that my friends have any close connection to Harry, they will definitely end like he wanted –." But then Lea and I share a shocked glance, his wide eyes proving he and I have come to the same conclusion, while I can only think:  
"Severus is going to kill us." But while hoping that the man can pretend to be a spy for Dumbledore just a little longer and believing that his role as spy can only be even more beneficial to our upcoming plans, am I certain that it will take a fortnight if not longer to convince the man to reveal to Dumbledore – his living mate, Sirius.

* * *

_**Okay, so this chapter was DAMNED short and lacked a lot about McGonagall, Kingsley and Emmeline but I SO DO NOT want to write down all those lists anymore, so I decided to do those on the side and let everyone just discuss the results instead of writing them down line by line by line by line by line.  
**__**Anyway, Dumbledore's end is definitely coming and Harry will definitely just play a minor role in it, but let me make one thing very, very clear. Earth, London and Magical England will only play a role in this story after his death for those who are in a malexmale bond and who want to be able to bear children.  
**__**In other words, Harry and his family will be living in some other world at the end of this story, but there might be some references to magical Britain in the Epilogue – probably of SoraxRiku or AxelxRoxas or something. I'm not sure yet what world Harry will be living in, but HOORAY! I got plans for the epilogue!  
**__**Okay enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


End file.
